Another Life
by annona20
Summary: What if Kagome was the original guardian of the Shikon Jewel? What would change? What would stay the same? First fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: Another Life

I don't own Inuyasha.

What if Kagome was the original guardian of the Shikon Jewel?

What would change? What would remain the same? I will probably butcher the timeline so if you're a die-hard fan you may not like this story.

Chapter 1

A young priestess sat upon a hill overlooking a small village. It was quiet and peaceful. The sky was a brilliant blue and there were a couple of puffy, white, clouds floating around. The sun was bright and dazzling, seeming to warm everything it touched.

The young woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt so at peace. Despite the times that the people of the village lived in she was glad there were moments when everything was calm and peaceful like now.

"Kagome!" A voice cried out, "What are you doing?"

The priestess identified as Kagome leapt to her feet.

"Lady Kaede! I was just gathering some herbs." Kagome explained to the stout, graying, older priestess that had walked up the hillside that Kagome had been sitting on.

The older priestess shook her head.

"Kagome," she began with a sigh, "you weren't gathering herbs you were sitting on the grass doing nothing."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said while she hung her head, "it' s just so nice out and peaceful. I was just enjoying it a bit. I'll get right back to work."

Kagome bent down and gathered the basket that had been sitting next to her.

Kaede let out a little chuckle.

"Kagome," she began, "it's alright to enjoy what little peace we have but you must always be on guard. There are many evil demons out there not to mention evil men. But enough of that. Shall we work on gathering the herbs together? You still need work on your knowledge of herbs and what they do."

Kagome nodded and the two priestesses got to work.

They weren't working long when they heard a shout from nearby. A man from the village ran toward them waving his hand.

"Lady Kaede, Lady Kagome! You must come quick; some demon exterminators have arrived and they wish to speak with you immediately!"

"Why are they here?" Kaede asked urgently.

"They didn't say, Priestess. Just that they needed to see you as soon as possible." The man explained.

Kaede nodded. She turned to Kagome and gestured for her to follow her.

_I wonder what's going on? _Kagome wondered.

It was now that Kagome found herself in Kaede's hut with the leader of the demon exterminators.

It was a young woman about her age. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a leather jumpsuit with a sword at her hip and a giant boomerang, which rested next to her. She had arrived with about five men and was definitely the leader of the bunch.

"First let me apologize for calling you here away from your work, but I have something extremely urgent to discuss with you." The woman explained.

"It is no trouble." Kaede said with a smile. "But perhaps you should tell us your name before we go any further with this serious discussion."

"Of course," the woman said while bowing her head in apology, "My name is Sango. I am the daughter of the village headman of the demon exterminator village."

"I am Kaede and this is my successor, Kagome." Kaede said gesturing to Kagome. Kagome bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sango said while also bowing her head, "Well, I guess I should start with my story. You see we were called out to exterminate a centipede demon that was causing trouble in some nearby villages."

"Yes, I had sensed some trouble nearby." Kaede said, "But surely you were able to dispatch the demon with ease?"

"That's the thing, we weren't. The demon was way more powerful than it should have been. We were given adequate warning by the villages however and we brought extra men. While fighting the demon it was faster and stronger than other centipede demons we'd faced. Finally we were able to destroy it."

At that moment Sango reached into her clothes and pulled out a round, dark, jewel.

"This came out of the centipede." She said while she handed it to Kaede.

Kaede took the jewel and let out a gasp.

"It can't be!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked. She could tell that Kaede was worried about the little gem.

"This is the Shikon Jewel!" Kaede cried.

Please review. If you dislike it I will not continue. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I will attempt to update once a week.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

Kagome stared at the dark, round, gem in Kaede's hands. She wondered what had caused Kaede to react to the jewel in such a way.

"Lady Kaede what is that?" Kagome ventured.

Kaede seemed to shake out of her daze and glanced over at Kagome.

"The Shikon Jewel is an unholy object." Kaede began, "It was created many years ago by a powerful priestess known as Midoriko."

Sango, the demon exterminator nodded.

"The Jewel is actually from my village." She explained.

Kaede turned to Sango and said, "Maybe you should tell the story then, Sango."

Sango nodded and began, "The Shikon Jewel, as Lady Kaede said, was created by the priestess Midoriko. Midoriko was extremely powerful. She could purify a great number of demons with ease. However the demons began to hate and fear Midoriko. They couldn't attack her directly because she would simply purify them. The demons soon came upon a man who had fallen in love with Midoriko. He told Midoriko about his affections. Midoriko didn't feel the same way and she rejected the man. The man's love for Midoriko turned bitter and became tainted. The demons were drawn to the darkness of this man's heart and they devoured his soul. When the demons did this they transformed into one, all-powerful demon. This new demon attacked Midoriko. Their battle went on for three days and nights. Finally, Midoriko became exhausted and with the last of her strength she took hold of the demon's soul, drew it into herself and forced it out. What emerged was the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome was shocked. To think that this little jewel had been created from such a huge and awful battle.

"What's the danger of the Jewel? It was created from a priestess's and a demon's soul. It must be dangerous or deadly in some way." Kagome asked quietly.

"Correct, Kagome," Kaede said with a sigh, "the Jewel has the ability to grant wishes. However, the wishes it grants are always turned dark no matter how pure the wish. No one has been happy from possessing the Jewel. It spreads unhappiness wherever it goes. What's worse is that demons long to possess it because it increases their power."

"Which is why I've brought it here." Sango stated, "The Jewel needs to remain pure. Fifty years ago, a priestess by the name of Kikyo had the Jewel and she kept it pure."

"I know this." Kaede explained, "Kikyo was my elder sister. You are correct in that she kept it pure but it was only for a short time. Shortly after the Jewel came into my sister's possession she was struck with a sickness and died. The Jewel was stolen despite my efforts shortly after her death."

Sango nodded, "We were hoping that you could purify the Jewel now."

"I cannot." Kaede said with a shake of her head, "The ability to purify the Jewel is beyond my powers. You must take it to someone else."

Kaede shifted forward to hand the Jewel back to Sango. The Jewel slipped between the two women's fingertips and fell to the floor. It rolled over to Kagome.

"My apologies, Lady Kaede. That was my fault." Sango said, "Do you know of any – "

Both women froze. Kagome had picked up the Jewel and now it shone with a bright, pink light. Kagome stared at it while Kaede and Sango stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I just touched it and it was purified." Kagome explained, "I didn't even try to purify it. I'm sorry."

Kaede shook herself out of her stunned disbelief. She looked over at Sango who still had a look of shock on her face.

"It's apparent that Kagome will be the new guardian of the Jewel." Kaede stated.

"Me!" Kagome cried, "Lady Kaede, I lack the experience necessary to fight off demons. I'm still in training!"

"Your training has progressed far enough to fight off the demons that will attempt to steal the Jewel. Your barriers are the only thing you still have trouble with and that is a matter of concentration. Your archery and purifications are excellent. You will also have me to help you."

"You are the only priestess around that is strong enough." Sango added, "I stopped at many villages on my way here and none of the priestesses or priests could purify the Jewel to the level that you have. You're our only option."

Kagome eyes flickered from Kaede to Sango and back again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Could she do this? Was she really strong enough as Kaede and Sango said? What if she failed? And what about the unhappiness that Kaede had talked about? Would she be unhappy? Or would she die, as Kaede's sister, Kikyo had? There were so many questions. What if she didn't take the Jewel? Would it travel through the lands spreading evil and darkness wherever it went? No. She wouldn't allow that. If she was the only one who could purify the Jewel than she would. She would sacrifice her own happiness to make sure others would live a slightly more peaceful life.

"I'll do it." Kagome whispered.

Please review. Inuyasha will be in the next chapter. Sorry everyone I don't see Sango making any more appearances. Shippo and Miroku probably won't enter the story either unfortunately. Kikyo will not be coming back from the dead. She will only be mentioned if at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Life

Chapter 3

Myoga, the flea demon, hopped through the countryside. He was making good time but he still couldn't find his master. He would be the first to admit that he usually avoided his young master. Myoga recalled that his master had a habit of getting into trouble. He'd been lucky but the elderly flea knew that luck didn't last forever and his young master may run out of luck one of these days.

_I hope I'm not there when his luck runs out. _Myoga thought to himself. _When it does I might be caught in the crossfire!_

Myoga came to a halt. He'd traveled enough for now; it was time for a rest. He removed the small pack off his back and set his tiny staff down next to him. He sighed and leaned back. Hopefully, he'd find his master soon. Myoga needed to give him the news he'd gathered while traveling.

"You pathetic half-breed! Where are you?!"

The voice startled Myoga out of his musings. He seized his belongings and hopped up to a higher vantage point to get a better view. He spotted a rather large ogre demon lumbering about the open field. The ogre tore up the ground with his hands apparently searching for whatever prey had eluded him.

"You half-demon coward. Come out and fight me!" The ogre shouted again.

There was a flash of white and scarlet and the ogre's arm was sliced off.

"No one calls me half-demon and gets away with it!" a figure familiar to Myoga stated while stepping forward and going into a fighting stance. "I'm no coward either. And I'll prove it right now by attacking you head-on!"

The scarlet clad figure leapt forward and with a shout of "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer" had slashed the ogre demon into ribbons. Myoga hopped forward.

"Lord Inuyasha! How good it is to see you again!"

Inuyasha turned to see the small flea demon approaching him. He cracked his knuckles in preparation for whatever this demon had to bring him.

"Why are you here, Myoga?"

"Lord Inuyasha! I have traveled all over the lands trying to find you and to bring you some important news." As he finished his speech he landed on Inuyasha's nose and began to suck blood.

SMACK!!

Myoga, now flattened, fluttered down to Inuyasha's outstretched hand. He puffed himself back out to his normal size.

"Lord Inuyasha, how could you? I have been a loyal vassal to you and you react to me by smacking me! Have you no heart?" Myoga whined.

"Ah, shut-up, Myoga, and tell me the news that was so important." Inuyasha answered dismissively.

"Well, Lord Inuyasha, I have received word that your older brother, Sesshoumaru, is after your father's tomb."

"Why should I care about that?"

"There is a treasure in your father's tomb that is meant for you. It will make you stronger. Maybe even strong enough to fight your brother." Myoga stated excitedly.

"I don't need any help from my so-called father. I can take care of myself and if I'm going to get stronger it will be without his help." Inuyasha stated.

"But, Lord Inuyasha – " Myoga started to plead.

"Forget it!" Inuyasha snapped, "You probably don't even know where the tomb is."

"Actually," Myoga began, "I am aware of where it is. All we need to do is go there and –"

"And I said no. I'm not interested. If Sesshoumaru wants the treasure so much, he can have it. Any other news that can make me stronger?" Inuyasha asked.

"Erm…Well…No, not really." Myoga lied inconvincibly.

"Myoga," Inuyasha started with a deadly smile on his face as he seized the flea, "if you don't tell me what I want to know I'll tell Sesshoumaru that you know where my old man's tomb is. He'll probably hunt you down and when you tell him where it is he'll probably kill you. Still want to lie to me?"

Myoga shifted between Inuyasha's two claws. He took out a small handkerchief and whipped his brow.

"Alright!" Myoga gave in, "I've heard that the Shikon Jewel has resurfaced."

"The Shikon what?"

"The Shikon Jewel. It's a powerful object with the ability to increase a demon's power ten-fold. It also grants wishes. Or so the humans say, anyway." Myoga explained.

Inuyasha froze as the flea's words sunk in. That means…he could become a full-fledged demon. Nobody would push him around anymore. He'd get some respect from the demon community and the humans would fear him. That was enough for him.

"I'm going to take that Shikon Jewel and become a full demon." Inuyasha stated calmly.

"But, Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga protested, "It won't be that simple. A priestess of immense spiritual power guards the Jewel. She could purify you and _me_ in an instant."

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed with a shake of his head, "I'm not afraid of some priestess. I'll take the Jewel from her by force if I have to. There's no way she can stop me. Now where does this priestess live?"

Myoga looked up at his young master and wished that he'd never told him about the Shikon Jewel or the priestess who guards it. But it was too late now and all he could do was tell his master where the priestess was and hope for the best.

Inuyasha took off as soon as Myoga pointed which direction the priestess's village was. Myoga shivered in fear. Why did his master have to tie him up in order to bring him along?

Inuyasha made good time and it was lucky that the village was a two-day journey away. Inuyasha kept running all through the night. He could almost taste it. The chance to become a full demon was within his grasp.

Please review. Kagome and Inuyasha meet in the next chapter. Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha ran through the trees leading to the priestess's village. The village was only about a mile away. It would only take him a couple minutes to get to it with his speed.

"Hey, Myoga, we're almost there." Inuyasha said, "Anything else you wanna tell me before we get there?"

Myoga attempted for the hundredth time to undo the knot that had him tied to his young master. He soon gave in.

"No, Lord Inuyasha." He sighed, "Only that you reconsider. Please!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, "No way, not when I'm so close to getting what I want."

The trees had cleared and Inuyasha found himself standing on a hill overlooking a tiny village. It looked normal enough; the villagers where in the fields tending to their crops, the women where standing in the centre of the village exchanging gossip and the children where running around all over playing tag or some other game.

Suddenly the children veered off and ran to greet a young woman carrying a basket. The woman had dark, black hair and was wearing the red and white robes of a priestess. Even from Inuyasha's distance he could tell that the priestess was quite pretty.

"That her, Myoga?" Inuyasha pointed to the young priestess. Myoga glanced over and nodded.

"Perhaps you should get closer, Lord Inuyasha. That way you will know for sure."

Inuyasha ducked into the trees and crept closer to the village using the coverage. He peeked out every so often to check that the priestess was still in his line of sight. She was walking with the children to a grassy field nearby. Inuyasha crept nearer and was now able to hear what they were saying despite the distance still between them. He leapt up into a tree and was able to get an even better view.

"Lady Kagome," one of the children asked, "are you happy to guard the Shikon Jewel?"

The priestess laughed, "That isn't the word for it, Ai."

"What do you mean, Lady Kagome?" a second child asked.

"The guarding of the Jewel is important. It is tasked to those who are able and very few are. I took on the responsibility." The priestess answered.

The children didn't seem to understand the gravity of the statement and where soon tugging at the priestess's hand to play with them.

"I wish I could, children," the priestess laughed, "Unfortunately, Lady Kaede, asked that I collect some herbs. Perhaps we should play something another time."

"We'll help you!" the child identified as Ai cried out.

The priestess laughed again and agreed. Soon the children were running all over the field gathering plants and running back to ask the priestess if any of the plants were what she needed. If they weren't, the priestess would gently tell them it was wrong and would point out their mistake. The children would then run off again and gather another plant to bring back for inspection.

Inuyasha shook himself. He had multiple opportunities to attack the priestess and steal the Jewel. He'd been distracted watching the young woman work and play with the children. Suddenly she stood up.

"That's enough, children." She smiled, "We should head back to the village. Your parents are probably waiting for your help with dinner."

The children all agreed and they began their walk back to the village. Inuyasha readied himself. If he was going to attack this woman it would have to be now. If she got to the village the villagers would leap to her defense and he wouldn't be able to take them all on. He leapt out of the tree he was in and called out to the back of the priestess.

"Hey you better hand over the Shikon Jewel or else!"

The woman jumped slightly and turned around. She faced him without flinching or showing fear. She bent down and placed her basket on the ground. She stood up straight and seemed to prepare herself for a fight.

"What do you want, demon?" she called out.

"I already said. The Jewel. Give it to me and I'll spare your life." Inuyasha stated coolly.

The priestess narrowed her eyes. She turned to the children who had bunched together and were attempting to hide behind her.

"Children," she spoke slowly and calmly, "go back to the village quickly. Tell Lady Kaede what is going on and ask her to bring some men and come here."

"But, Lady Kagome," one of the children cried, "what about you?"

"Don't worry," she smiled encouragely, "I'll be fine. Now go."

The children turned and ran down the hillside to the village.

"It doesn't matter, you know," Inuyasha stated while cracking his knuckles, "You'll be dead before anyone comes to help you."

The priestess turned and faced him, "I only wanted the children out of harms way. I'm surprised though."

"What do you mean? What surprised you?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"You let the children go. Why? Why didn't you take one as a hostage or something?"

"I'm no coward. I'll take you on without cheating."

She laughed, "Why would a demon care about honor?"

"I ain't a no ordinary demon." He snarled angrily.

This seemed to catch her off guard. She paused and stared at him. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. She looked confused. Then her expression cleared and a look of realization came upon her face.

"Are you a half-demon?" she asked kindly.

Inuyasha growled, "So what if I am? I'm as strong as any demon. Maybe even stronger than some."

The priestess nodded, "Well, half-demon, what do you want with the Jewel? According to you you don't need it. What power could the Jewel give you that you don't already have?"

"Don't call me half-demon!" Inuyasha found himself shouting, "No one calls me that and lives, you wench!"

Her eyes flashed with anger at his insult, "Call me by my name and I'll call you by yours!"

Inuyasha paused. He stared at her. Most humans he came across could care less what his name was. They merely called him an abomination and would throw things at him or attack him with whatever weapons where available. To hear someone ask his name was something he couldn't remember being asked of him.

"Well," the priestess's words jerk him back to earth, "do you have a name or don't you?"

Inuyasha stared at her. What if he told her his name? Would she laugh, scoff or worse ignore it and keep calling him half-demon?

"My name is…" the words seem to stick in his throat, "Inuyasha."

He glares at her daring her to laugh or do anything to insult it. She does neither.

"Inuyasha." she sounds it out, "My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"What's nice about it?" he challenges, "I'm taking the Jewel from you."

With those words he launches himself at her preparing to attack her with his claws. He sees her raise her arms and start chanting. But it's too late. He's got her. Those thoughts were with him until he was within two feet of her and a shimmering wall sprang up around her. He hit the wall – for he was going too fast to stop – and was knocked backwards several feet. He barely managed to stay on his feet. He raised his head and glared daggers at her. She gave him a small smile.

"Sorry," she said, "but attacking me head-on won't work. You will never get the Jewel."

Suddenly, an arrow appeared an inch or so from his foot. He looked beyond the priestess and saw several men and an elderly priestess on horseback running up the hillside. They continued to throw spears and shoot arrows at him. He swore under his breath and leapt up out of the way. He turned and ran off into the forest until he was far enough away. This wasn't over though. He would get the Jewel.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kaede asked the young woman.

"Yes, Lady Kaede, thank-you." Kagome said while bowing to her master politely.

"Who was that?" one of the men asked.

"He called himself Inuyasha." Kagome stated, "I think he's gone now though."

"Hmm." Kaede said thoughtfully, "Perhaps for now. But I have little doubt that we will see him again."

**Wow long chapter! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 5**

Kagome exited the hut that she shared with Kaede. She held a long bow in one hand and had a quiver of arrows across her back. She looked up to the sky. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome, it is imperative that you take your bow and arrows with you wherever you go from now on." Kaede explained, "Your meeting with the half-demon could have gone a lot worse. You cannot afford to be unarmed at any time."_

"_I understand, Lady Kaede." Kagome nodded._

_End_

Kagome sighed. It was still early and people were just exiting their respective huts to go out and work. Her thoughts drifted to the white-haired, scarlet-clad half-demon she had met yesterday. She recalled him standing in front of her demanding the Jewel. It had been little over a week that she'd had the Jewel and she'd already killed some demons who'd attacked the village for it. Now this Inuyasha person. What to do? Kagome couldn't find it in herself to kill him. He was half-human after all. She gave herself a shake. Who knew whether Inuyasha was still around. She found herself hoping he was gone. It would be better for all concerned.

There was little that she could do for now. She glanced at the bow in her hand. It wouldn't hurt to get some practice in. If the past week was anything to go by the Jewel was already attracting attention from the demons. She needed to be prepared.

Kagome walked some distance away from the village. She came upon a sturdy tree and determined that it would work well for target practice. Kagome put some distance between her and the tree. She took an arrow from her quiver and drew it with her bow. She aimed down the shaft and was about to fire when –

"You think shooting some arrows will stop me?"

Kagome was distracted by the voice and released the arrow. It flew off missing the tree entirely. Kagome fumed and mentally cursed for not sensing the half-demon's approach.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked turning to face him. He was half-sitting/half-lying on a tree limb nearby. His arms were behind his head serving as a make-shift pillow.

Inuyasha stared down at the priestess. She was angry, he could tell. She was glaring at him and both her fists were clenched.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha replied, "It's obvious why I'm here. I want the Jewel."

"Why do you want the Jewel?" Kagome found herself asking yet again, "I asked you yesterday and you didn't really answer me. Will you answer me now?"

Inuyasha glared at her. Why should he tell her? Then again she probably already knew. So, why was she asking?

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he sneered at her.

Kagome clenched her teeth to stop from yelling at him. He was so infuriating! She had guessed as to why he wanted the Jewel. He probably wanted to become a full-demon.

"I've guessed." Kagome found herself admitting, "But I want to hear it from you."

Inuyasha stared at her. What was her angle? Was she trying to trick him?

"I want the Jewel to become a full-fledged demon." he found himself explaining rather quietly.

Kagome nodded, "Then let me give you a warning. Stay away from me and the Jewel."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"The Jewel brings nothing but pain and misery to those who possess it." Kagome explained, "It would be better for you if you forgot everything you've learned about the Jewel. Put it out of your mind and leave."

With that, Kagome turned to retrieve her arrow. When she came back to where Inuyasha and she had had their conversation he was still there, not having moved an inch. She placed the arrow she had retrieved back into her quiver.

"I'm not leaving until I have the Jewel." Inuyasha stated, "I'm going to become a full-demon, no matter what!"

"Is it worth your soul?" Kagome asked sharply.

Before Inuyasha had a chance to respond to this odd statement there was a rustling from the bush and Kaede appeared with a bow and quiver of arrows of her own.

"Lady Kaede," Kagome greeted, "is there something wrong?"

Kaede shook her head and turned to stare at Inuyasha. She frowned at him for a second during which time Inuyasha simply glared back. Kaede was the one who broke the staring contest. She turned to face Kagome.

"How goes your practice?" she asked.

"I haven't been able to. I was…distracted." Kagome explained.

"Hmm." Kaede turned to Inuyasha, "You should leave, Inuyasha. The Jewel will remain with Kagome."

"That's your opinion, you old hag!" Inuyasha snapped. He couldn't believe this old woman. She had no right to tell him what to do.

"Lady Kaede, Lady Kagome."

The voice interrupted the small, verbal battle that had been occurring. All three turned to find a womanfrom the village.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but my daughter has fallen ill." the woman explained. Kaede stepped forward and began to question the woman about her daughter's symptoms.

"I'll be returning to the village to check on this girl. Kagome, follow me as soon as you can." With that Kaede led the way back to the village with the woman following. Kagome and Inuyasha watched them go.

"I'm not going to give up." Inuyasha declared, "I'll get the Jewel."

Kagome walked forward to follow after Kaede and the woman. She stopped, removed something from her sleeve and bent down to the ground. Inuyasha stared at her back wondering what she was doing. He was going to be more careful around her so that he could steal the Jewel. Kagome stood up and walked forward once more.

"Don't follow me." She called over her shoulder, "It'll be bad if you do."

Inuyasha snorted. What could she do? He walked forward. He had only gone a couple steps when something hit his ankle. It didn't hurt too badly but it was enough to trip him up. He glared at the offending object. It was a charm he realized. That's what she'd placed on the ground. Inuyasha glared up at her but she'd already disappeared into the wood. He got to his feet and walked around the charm. He ran off after the priestess. He finally caught up.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of me!" Inuyasha challenged.

Kagome glanced over at him. He was now walking next to her.

"Will you stop following me?" she asked, annoyed, "How did you find me in the first place, anyway?"

"That's simple. You reek of demon blood." Inuyasha responded coolly. He looked over at her and was pleased to see her scowl at him.

"You're an idiot." Kagome stated, "The reason I smell like demon blood is because it comes with the territory. I've had to kill more demons in a week than I previously had in a month."

"Not my problem. Give me the Jewel and you won't have to kill so many demons."

"I'm not going to give you the Jewel to make my life easier."

The bickering continued until they reached the outskirts of the village. They both stopped and stared into the village. Something was wrong.

"It's too quiet." Kagome noted, "By now everyone is running around. It's always noisy. But now – "

Inuyasha nodded. He'd noticed it too. Not only was there no noise, there were no people around.

"There's no one in the fields either." Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome looked around cautiously then she stepped forward. Something cut into her left hand. She gave a cry and drew her hand up to her chest. She examined and was stunned to find a straight cut between her thumb and index finger. Kagome glanced up and gasped. All around her was string. No wait. Kagome squinted. It wasn't string; it was hair.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked. He'd watched Kagome go forward into the village and then stop and examine her hand. Something was going on. But as he looked forward he saw nothing. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome was confused to see her looking around at everything and nothing.

"What do you see?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked over, "Don't you see it?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I could, now would I?"

"There are a million strands of hair around here." Kagome stated, "A demon must be behind this."

**Please review. The chapters will probably stay around this length. Thanks to Black and White Kirara and KikyoWillDieByMyHands for reviewing. The reviews insprire me to continue writing this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 6**

As Kagome and Inuyasha stared into the deserted village, there was a rustling sound and the villagers appeared. They were hanging in midair; they looked like puppets. In each villager's hand was an axe or knife.

As Kagome and Inuyasha braced themselves the villagers raised their weapons and attacked. Kagome ducked to the right; she dodged each blow as best as she was able while she tried to figure out how to free them from the hair's control. She could see that the villagers where directed to attack because the hair was controlling them.

Inuyasha swore under his breath. The villagers kept coming at him. He glanced over at Kagome seeing her ducking and weaving to avoid the villagers.

"We're gonna have to attack them!" he shouted toward Kagome. She glanced over and shook her head.

"We can't! They're innocent in all of this. They don't know what they're doing!"

Before Inuyasha could respond to this they both heard a moan. They turned to see Kaede lying on the ground. Kagome wasted no time in ducking and running toward her.

"Lady Kaede," Kagome cried when she reached the old priestess's side, "Are you alright?"

"My shoulder is injured that is all." Kaede answered, "But I can do little in the shape that I'm in."

Kagome examined Kaede's shoulder. The wound wasn't deep enough that it would cause death right away but it still needed treatment. Kagome started putting pressure on the wound.

"Lady Kaede, is there any way to stop the hair?" Kagome asked.

"You must go to the source." Kaede gasped in pain, "That is the only way to break the spell."

"Oh, I doubt that you'll find the source." A sing-song voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a young woman with short black hair and a small sword at her hip. Her hands were extended and her fingers were moving like a puppet master's. Kagome glared. This woman was the demon behind the villagers's plight.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked angrily.

"I am called Yura of the Hair." The demon replied, "You're the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Am I right?"

Kagome drew an arrow and took aim. _If I can shoot her, then the spell on the village will end. The hair will disappear._

"Ah, ah," the demon said while shaking one finger at Kagome like she was scolding her. She moved her fingers a bit and the villagers were moved in front of her like a wall.

"Are you sure you want to shoot me? You might hit the villagers you're so desperately trying to save." Yura stated with a mocking smile.

Kagome clenched her teeth. Yura was right. She couldn't fire the arrow now. Someone might get hurt. She lowered her arrow, removed it from her bow and replaced it back in her quiver.

"That's a good girl." Yura cooed, "Now just give me the Jewel and I'll leave your village peacefully."

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha darted forward. He leapt over the wall of villagers and attacked Yura.

"Why you –" Yura cried. She dodged Inuyasha's blow and moved backwards, putting distance between them.

"I heard some half-demon spawn was after the Shikon Jewel. Well, it doesn't matter. You're merely an annoyance in my quest for the Jewel." Yura said.

"The Jewel's gonna belong to me." Inuyasha challenged, "No way I'm letting some pathetic demon like you take it."

Inuyasha ran after Yura and slashed down with his claws. Yura leapt up out of the way. She landed behind Inuyasha.

"You know you have beautiful hair. I'll have to kill you to take it after all." Yura stated as she examined Inuyasha's hair.

"Back off!" Inuyasha spun around and attacked with his claws once more. Yura jerked backwards dodging the blow.

Kagome, meanwhile, had gotten Kaede on her feet and was attempting to get the old priestess away from the village.

"Leave me, Kagome," Kaede whispered, "you must get the Jewel and yourself as far away from here as possible."

"I'm not leaving you, Lady Kaede," Kagome cried.

Yura at that moment noticed them making their escape. She drew her hand back and threw some hair forward to stop them.

"Oh no you don't!" Yura cried, "You aren't leaving here without giving me the Jewel, you wench!"

The hairs reached Kagome and Kaede. They twirled around their ankles tripping them. They both fell to the ground. Yura drew her sword.

"If you won't give me the Jewel willingly," Yura stated, "I'll just have to take it."

Yura lunged forward, her sword coming down on Kagome's head. Kagome reached for an arrow but she knew it was too late. Was this how she was going to die? Kagome closed her eyes in preparation for the end. What she heard next surprised her. It was a muffled strike. Yura's sword had hit something.

Kagome gradually opened her eyes. When she did her eyes widened. Inuyasha was standing in front of her with his arms held up in front of him. The sword had struck his arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha turned, seized Kagome and Kaede and took off at a run. He ran fast, reaching the forest. Kagome looked back in Inuyasha's grip to see the hair chasing them. Inuyasha kept running until the hair disappeared.

"You can stop." Kagome called, "The hair's stopped following us."

Inuyasha skidded to a halt and let the two priestesses down. Kagome knelt next to Kaede. The old priestess was unconscious. Kagome quickly dressed the wound on her shoulder and after she was done leaned back. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, "You were cut by Yura's sword."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed, "No way."

He held out the arm that had been supposedly cut. He pulled back the billowing, red, sleeve and his arm had no marks whatsoever. Kagome leaned forward and touched his arm.

"There's nothing here." She whispered, "How –"

"The robe of the fire-rat is like my armor." Inuyasha explained, "When I wear it swords don't hurt me."

Kagome nodded in understanding. She leaned back once more. She looked up at the sky, which still had the sun in the sky. It looked to be around mid-day. What now? She couldn't go back to the village. Yura might still be there and the villagers where definitely still under her control. The only option was to go to Yura's hideout. But where was it? Maybe if she followed the hair she would find Yura. Once she found Yura she could destroy her and the spell and hair would disappear. With that thought she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going after Yura." Kagome stated.

"Well, if you are I'm going too."

Kagome turned to stare at him, "Why would you come? This doesn't affect you."

"Don't think too much on it. I'm just coming to make sure that you don't lose the Jewel to some pathetic demon. I think of it as cutting out the competition." Inuyasha answered quickly.

Kagome shrugged. It might be helpful having him around. After all two against one are better odds. She looked down at Kaede.

"We'll need to hide Lady Kaede so that Yura doesn't find her." Kagome noted.

Inuyasha walked over to Kaede and began digging a hole next to her.

"Um…You do know that she's not dead, right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I know that. But it'll make a good hiding place."

After he was done digging the hole they placed Kaede gently in it. Inuyasha then covered her bottom half with the dirt he dug up while Kagome gathered some leaves and placed them on Kaede's top half.

"That should do." Inuyasha said after they finished, "It'll be hard to find her."

Kagome nodded and turned and walked toward the village once more. Inuyasha walked beside her. As they neared the village Kagome saw more hair coming from another direction. She turned and followed it.

"So we just follow the hair and we find Yura, right?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I guess so." Kagome closed her eyes, concentrated and opened them, "I can sense a demonic aura coming from this direction as well. So, we're probably on the right track."

They walked in silence for a while. Until finally Kagome broke it.

"Why did you save me?"

Inuyasha jumped slightly. He looked over and saw Kagome staring at him.

"You could have let me die and then taken the Jewel. Why did you save me?" Kagome asked again.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said with a sigh, "I just…reacted. I didn't think it was right that you would die. I don't know! It's hard to explain!" He finished feeling rather stupid.

"Thank-you."

Inuyasha jerked and turned to look at Kagome. She smiled at him.

"Thank-you for saving me, Inuyasha." Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha stared at her. He was sure he had a look of shock and bewilderment on his face. This was the second time today that she'd used his name. She'd shouted it when she thought he'd gotten cut by Yura's sword back in the village and now she'd used it to thank him.

"No problem," Inuyasha brushed it off, "Kagome."

**Please review. Thanks go out to Black and White Kirara and KikyoWillDieByMyHands for reviewing. And thank-you to the new reviewers: kawaiiemichan and Peaceful Dragon Rose. **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 7**

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to walk, following the hair. They soon came to a clearing. Kagome frowned and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"The hair has disappeared." Kagome explained. She turned and looked back from where they'd come. The hair had vanished.

"It's a trap!" Kagome cried.

Just as the words exited her mouth hair sprang forward. It was heading for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, on your right!" Kagome called out the warning.

Inuyasha dodged to the left and kept moving. He glanced over and noticed that Kagome was dodging the hair that was invisible to him, as well as trying to watch him so that she could warn him from where the hair was coming from. This wasn't going to work. Kagome would get distracted and would fall victim to the hair. Inuyasha jumped down next to Kagome.

"Get on my back!" He called to her.

"What?" she cried.

"Do it! It'll work better if I dodge and you watch the hair." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome nodded determinedly and climbed onto his back. As soon as she was secure Inuyasha took off. He ran while Kagome called out directions. Soon though, the hair started gaining strength. Kagome's warnings were coming rapidly and Inuyasha could barely keep up. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a tug on his wrist and he was pulled out from under Kagome. He could feel the hair tying his wrists and ankles.

"So you've come to give the Jewel to me in my home." Yura's sing-songing voice called out.

Kagome drew an arrow and aimed it. Behind where Inuyasha was suspended, was a giant ball of hair. It looked a little like yarn. Where was Yura?

"Now, now that arrow's not for me is it?" Yura asked. She'd appeared behind Inuyasha and had gathered a handful of his hair to examine.

Inuyasha could feel the demon behind him. He jerked his head forward removing his hair from her fingertips.

"Keep your disgusting hands off!" he called while trying to yank his wrists and ankles out of the hair's bounds.

Yura came around and examined the arm that she'd cut in the village.

"Now that's odd." She mused, "I could have sworn I cut this arm awhile ago."

Suddenly a pink, streak of light flashed between them.

"Get him down from there!" Kagome called as she aimed another arrow.

But Yura wasn't paying attention. She'd watched Kagome's first arrow go by and strike the ball of hair. The giant hairball exploded in a pink light. Skulls and more hair fell to the ground. Inuyasha tugged his limbs free of the slackened hair and leapt away.

"No!" Yura screamed, "That took forever to organize. Now it's all tangled and messy. I have to go through it all again! You!"

She turned to Kagome who still had her arrow aimed. Yura drew her sword and flew at Kagome.

"You shouldn't ignore me!" Inuyasha cried while slashing Yura across the back.

Yura stumbled forward a bit but stopped. Suddenly the hair sprang forward and covered Yura. When it receded, Yura was back to normal. There wasn't even a mark on her back to show where Inuyasha had cut her.

"What?" Kagome cried, "That's not possible."

"You can't kill me!" Yura gloated, "You won't be able to destroy this body. My hair will remake it every time!"

"Well, I'll have to keep trying then!" Inuyasha replied while attacking Yura again.

Meanwhile, Kagome watched the fight. _What did Yura mean by that?_ She thought to herself. _It's almost like her body isn't her real body. _Kagome glanced around. Yura was distracted by Inuyasha and wasn't paying attention to her. She walked toward where the remnants of the giant hairball lay.

"I don't think so, little girl!" Yura appeared and using some hair that she was controlling tied Kagome up.

Kagome struggled against the hair. _Yura got nervous when I approached the hairball's remains. She's afraid I'll find something. The key to defeating her is in there somewhere. _

"I told you not to ignore me!"

Inuyasha appeared and taking Yura's sword, slashed Yura across her back. The hair appeared and engulfed her once more. Kagome tugged herself free of the hair and ran over to where the hairball fell. She bent down and started examining the hair and skulls that had come out. The hair soon pulled back and Yura was back to having no wounds at all.

"That's not nice. Taking my sword like that." Yura remarked, "You've made me very angry. I'll have to take my sword back now."

With those words she tugged on the hair flowing between her fingers and the sword was yanked out of Inuyasha's grip. It flew back and Yura caught it.

"Now, I guess I must kill you first," Yura stated, "You keep getting in my way. I do need to take the Jewel, now don't I?"

Yura launched herself forward. She struck Inuyasha with her sword. Inuyasha raised his arms and was able to block her strikes. It wasn't hurting him and Inuyasha found himself thanking his luck for having the robe of the fire-rat.

"You'll get the Jewel over my dead body!" Inuyasha cried.

"That's the idea, now isn't it?" Yura responded with a smirk.

Suddenly, she struck Inuyasha with her sword then drew the hair back with her other hand. Inuyasha couldn't see it but he felt it. The hair went behind him and knocked his feet right out from under him. Yura placed her sword at his neck.

"Your clothes may protect your body, but what about your neck?" Yura asked smiling, "Or your face?" the sword was raised so that the point was an inch or so away from Inuyasha's nose.

Yura smiled and as she prepared to give the finishing blow the hairs in her hand gave off a warning pull. Yura spun around and saw Kagome drawing an arrow and approaching a red skull.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out the warning.

Kagome turned her head and saw Yura sailing toward her.

"Get away from there! I'll kill you!" Yura cried while throwing her sword forward with the help of the hair.

Kagome darted forward and with the point of the arrow plunged it into the red skull destroying it in giant flash of pink light. Yura's sword froze a foot away from Kagome's head and clattered to the ground. Yura gave a cry and faded away into nothingness.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked approaching Kagome.

Kagome bent down and scooped up something from the remains of the red skull. She held it up. It was a comb.

"I thought so." Kagome remarked. She turned to Inuyasha, "Yura said that we couldn't destroy _this_ body. I began to wonder what she meant by that. I realized that her body wasn't the true body. So, I began looking for what the true body was. When I approached the hairball remains Yura freaked out. I guessed then that there was something in there that she was afraid of being damaged. I checked and sure enough the red skull had all the hairs connected to it."

"Geez! You could have told me!" Inuyasha said grumpily.

"If I had Yura would have known too." Kagome sighed, "But I should thank you. If you hadn't distracted Yura I would have never been able to kill her. Thank-you, Inuyasha."

With that, Kagome turned and began to walk back towards the village. It had now gotten dark and the half-moon was hanging brightly in the sky.

"I wasn't doing it to help you." Inuyasha stated as he caught up and walked beside Kagome. "I was doing it to make sure that no other demons would get the Jewel. Simple as that!"

Kagome glanced over at him. She stared at him for a couple of seconds then let out a giggle, which she hid behind her hand. Inuyasha's sharp ears still heard it though.

"What's so funny?" He demanded in a challenging manner.

Kagome stopped laughing and, smiling said, "Oh nothing. We should find Lady Kaede and take her back to the village."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to demand that she tell him what was so funny and why he should help her take the old bat back to the village when he saw her smiling. He found himself enjoying her smile and he closed his mouth. What was the big deal? It wouldn't take too much out of his night to help Kagome get the old lady back home.

**Please review. Thanks to my four regular reviewers: Black and White Kirara, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, kawaiiemichan and Peaceful Dragon Rose. You guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 8**

Kagome drew her arrow back and fired. The arrow struck the tree she had been aiming at and stayed there. She lowered her bow and walked closer to examine her handiwork. She looked closely at all the arrows that had been fired into the tree. She smiled. They'd all hit the mark. Kagome pulled the arrows out, replaced them in her quiver and turned and walked back to where she'd been practicing her archery.

"How are you doing, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see Kaede walking into the clearing. It had been two days since Yura's defeat and Kaede's arm was in a sling to help heal her shoulder.

"It's going well, Lady Kaede," Kagome admitted, "I'm hitting the mark every time now."

Kaede nodded. She walked over to the tree Kagome had been using and examined the marks.

"Hmm. Yes, you are doing well." Kaede acknowledged, "There is one arrow that I've waited to teach you. I think you're ready for it now."

"What arrow, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked curiously.

"This arrow is called the Arrow of Sealing. It is only used when you are not strong enough to kill a demon. The arrow strikes the demon and forces them into a deep sleep that they will never awaken from, unless the caster wishes with all their heart to remove the spell." Kaede explained.

"But what will happen to the body?" Kagome asked, "Will the demon simply continue living on or will their body eventually crumble away?"

"It depends where you seal the demon." Kaede answered, "Should you seal the demon to an ordinary tree or object then, yes, eventually their body will be destroyed. It may take up to a hundred years but eventually it will happen. If, however, you fasten the demon to a sacred object then the demon's body would continue to exist until someone comes and frees them."

Kagome shook her head, feeling disgusted. How could anyone, let alone a priest or priestess, seal a demon away like that?

"I'm sorry, Lady Kaede," Kagome whispered, "but I don't think I can use the Arrow of Sealing. It's a punishment that I wouldn't put on even my worst enemy."

"That is fine, Kagome," Kaede nodded with understanding, "but you must still know how to use it. With your guardianship duties you never know when you might have to use the Arrow of Sealing to stop a demon from taking the Jewel. And what should happen if you meet a demon who is beyond evil? Who will stop at nothing until they get what they want?"

Kagome nodded in acceptance. She would learn how to use the arrow. _If the demon is truly terrible and there is no chance that they will ever stop then I'll use it. _Kagome relented to herself._ I swear right here and now I will only use this arrow if there are no other options, if it's the only way to stop the demon. That is the one and only time I will use it._

"Now when you are using the Arrow of Sealing you must concentrate." Kaede went into the lengthy explanation.

They trained for many hours and Kagome was unable to use the Arrow of Sealing. After a bit more training, Kaede said that was enough and they walked back to the village.

"Lady Kaede," Kagome began, "do you know of any way to completely purify the Shikon Jewel? There must be a way."

Kaede paused and seemed to think carefully before she replied, "My sister often talked about the Right Wish. She said that there was a prophecy that stated that when the last person to hold the Shikon Jewel makes the Right Wish the Jewel will be purified and will disappear from this world."

"Then I'll have to figure out what the Right Wish is." Kagome said determinedly, "When I find out what the Wish is I'll make it and then the Jewel won't cause any more pain or suffering."

"Tread cautiously, Kagome," Kaede warned, "You may think that you know what the Right Wish is but it might not be it. You must think on certain wishes that may qualify and try to determine whether they're selfish in some way or another. My sister also said that any wish that was selfish in any way no matter how small would not work in the exact way you want."

"Don't worry, Lady Kaede," Kagome smiled, "I'll figure it out."

They both walked in silence for a bit. Kagome was gathering her nerve to ask Kaede something that she'd been longing to do for about a month now.

"Lady Kaede," Kagome began than plunged ahead, "do you think it would be okay if I went to visit my family?"

Kaede paused and seemed to think carefully before replying, "I don't think that's a good idea, Kagome. If you didn't have the Jewel there might not be a problem. But you do have it and you can't leave it here. If you took it with you demons would attempt to steal it at every turn on your journey. Also, once you reached your home you would have to defend it against demons."

Kagome nodded, "I know, Lady Kaede. But this will be the last time. I just…need to say goodbye to my family and friends. I won't stay long; maybe a day or two. Please let me do this. I'll be careful and I've prepared myself for what will happen with the demons."

Kaede sighed and nodded wearily, "Very well. You must be quiet about this though."

"Why?" Kagome asked, filled with confusion.

"Because," Kaede said with a smile, "I have no doubt that if a certain half-demon knew of your trip, you would be followed."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She hadn't thought of that. Making sure Inuyasha didn't follow her was going to be tricky. He followed her almost everywhere and making sure he didn't find out was going to be difficult. The villagers would have to be told at some point about where she'd gone and Inuyasha would no doubt hear it from them. Plus he had a sharp nose. He'd made it clear that he could smell her and she suspected that he could follow her scent to her family's village.

"What can I do, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked feeling overwhelmed.

"Hmm. If you're convinced about going then I suggest you leave early tomorrow morning. Despite him being a half-demon, Inuyasha still needs to sleep. If you leave early enough he may not be able to catch up with you." Kaede explained.

"Alright, then that's what I'll do." Kagome stated, "I'll pack tonight and leave tomorrow."

OOO

Kagome walked away from the village. The sun had barely risen above the horizon and all the villagers were still asleep. She glanced back over her shoulder. She hadn't seen Inuyasha as she exited the hut she shared with Kaede and she didn't see him now. Kagome turned and focused on the road ahead of her. Her family's village was a two-days walk. Hopefully by tomorrow evening she'd be there.

Kagome continued to walk often slowing to observe the scenery and to also check over her shoulder to see if Inuyasha was following. It was a beautiful day and Kagome was enjoying herself.

"You carry the Sssshikon Jewel." A raspy voice was heard on Kagome's right in a thick area of trees.

Kagome raised her bow and reached back to draw an arrow from her quiver. She notched the arrow and raised the bow getting ready to shoot whatever came at her.

"Give me the Sssshikon Jewel!" A snake demon appeared flying at Kagome. It was about 15ft long.

Kagome aimed and released the arrow. The arrow pierced the demon's mouth and continued traveling down the demon's body until it went through the tail. The demon gave a gurgling cry as it was killed. Kagome lowered her bow and kept walking. She sighed. _There goes my day. _She thought. _Now every demon in the area is going to be on the lookout for me. I hope things get better tomorrow._

**Please review. Thanks to my four favourite reviewers: Black and White Kirara, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, kawiiemichan and Peaceful Dragon Rose. And thanks to the newest reviewer: Rut Pontinen -Inu-Love-. All you guys are the best! **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 9**

Inuyasha leaned against the tree that he was sitting in. He was observing the villagers as they went about their daily business. But he hadn't seen Kagome yet. Where was she? She was usually going around chatting with the villagers, learning from the old hag or playing with the children. Inuyasha felt a pain on his neck. He lifted his hair to figure out what it was and discovered a familiar flea demon.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga cried managing to take a break from sucking his master's blood, "I am so relieved that you are alive and – "

SMACK!

Myoga, now flattened, floated down to the branch of the tree that Inuyasha was sitting on. In the next second he'd puffed himself back to his normal size.

"Why, Lord Inuyasha? I have been a loyal vassal to you for many years!" he whined.

"Yeah, except when you take off when I'm doing something that's dangerous." Inuyasha snapped, "Where'd you go anyway? I thought I had you tied to me when I came to this village to get the Shikon Jewel. What'd you do? Untie yourself and take off when I challenged Kagome?"

"No, no!" Myoga waved all four of his tiny arms, "I left way before that. It was while you were watching her that I made my escape."

SMACK!

Myoga, squished beneath Inuyasha's thumb, struggled to get his head out.

"Why do you call the priestess Kagome, Lord Inuyasha?" he gasped out as his body was still trapped under Inuyasha thumb.

"That's her name, stupid! What else would I call her?" Inuyasha fired back while lifting his thumb off of Myoga so the flea demon could sit up.

"But, Lord Inuyasha, you rarely call others by name. You usually throw insults and the like. You've never, as long as I've known you, used someone's real name." Myoga noted.

Inuyasha stared at Myoga as he tried to think of other times that he'd used someone's name. He couldn't remember any. Like Myoga said he'd throw insults. He realized that it was because no one bothered to get to know his name so he would show them the same disrespect. But Kagome was different.

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha brushed it off, "You're imagining things."

Inuyasha turned to look at the villagers once more and spotted the old hag walking about with a woven basket. She was talking to the villagers as she walked. She would know where Kagome was. Inuyasha leapt down from the tree and approached the old priestess.

"Hey, old hag!" Inuyasha called.

Kaede turned to see Inuyasha walking up to her with a determined pace.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That is none of your concern, Inuyasha." Kaede answered, "All I will say is that she is not here and will not be back for seven days."

"Seven days!" Inuyasha shouted, "Tell me where she went! Did she go off to slay some demon on her own?"

Kaede signed and as she and the half-demon walked out of the village toward a hillside nearby she answered, "No doubt Kagome will be slaying some demons on her trip."

"Ha!" Inuyasha scoffed, "She can't handle them on her own!"

"Despite your beliefs, Kagome is a powerful priestess. She is more than capable of handling any demon threats." Kaede scolded.

Inuyasha scoffed again, crossed his arms and turned his back on the old priestess. He stared up at the sky. Why was he so worried about Kagome? As the old hag had said Kagome could take care of herself. So why was he so worried about her going off on her own?

"Inuyasha," Kaede began as she seated herself and began gathering herbs, "you need not worry. Kagome will be back soon. But she did tell me to tell you to leave her alone. She wishes to spend some time to herself and we must allow –"

"Did you say something, old hag?" Inuyasha asked. He was some distance away, sniffing the ground in an attempt to locate Kagome's scent.

"I was talking here you know!" Kaede stated grumpily.

Inuyasha ignored her and focused on Kagome's freshest scent. He had it!

"I've got it!" He called out triumphantly, "See you around, old hag! I'm going after Kagome!"

With that, Inuyasha took off at a run, tracking Kagome's scent.

Kaede sighed and turned back to her herb gathering.

"Well, Kagome, you did try. It looks like you will have some company on your trip." Kaede noted.

OOO

The arrow pierced the centipede demon and destroyed it in a flash of pink light. Kagome sighed and lowered her bow. That was her fifth demon today and it was still early in the afternoon of the first day. Kagome continued down the path that she'd been walking down all day. She'd barely had any time to take a break what with walking toward her family's village and slaying the demons that kept trying to take the Jewel. Kagome gave her head a shake. She knew what she'd be getting in to when she set out on this trip. Kaede had warned her and she'd been expecting it. But that didn't make her happy about it.

Kagome continued to walk until the sun was setting and it was getting dark. Deciding that it was time to set up camp she walked a little ways off the path and began gathering wood to make a fire. After getting the fire started she opened her pack and taking out some charms and string, she began circling the camp. The barrier would keep weaker demons out by purifying them and stronger demons would still have issues getting through. With the amount of noise they would make Kagome would wake up and be able to prepare to purify the demons. Humans wouldn't find her either. The barrier would make anything inside invisible.

Kagome took some food out of her pack. It was mainly bread, cheese and some berries that she'd picked as she'd walked. She ate some of the food and packaged it up for her journey tomorrow. Once she'd finished eating and settling in she sat with her hands near the fire to warm them. After a while she got tired and lying on her side with her bow and arrows near to her fell asleep.

OOO

Inuyasha had been tracking Kagome all day. He thought he would never catch up with her when her scent became fresher. She'd been here not too long ago. He'd noticed the remains of the demons that had no doubt attempted to take the Jewel from Kagome the whole day while he tracked her.

Inuyasha continued tracking Kagome's scent and it was quite dark when he finally found her. He was sniffing when her scent suddenly disappeared in the middle of nowhere. Inuyasha stood and looked around. Had a demon came and carried her off? No he couldn't smell any demons. He started to step forward when he ran into an invisible wall. Inuyasha let out a yowl of pain and leapt backward.

"Damn it!" he snarled to himself, "That hurt!"

"Inuyasha!" a familiar voice shouted, "What are you doing here!"

Inuyasha looked up and found himself face to face with Kagome. He figured it out pretty quickly.

"You put up a barrier!" he accused.

"Of course I did!" Kagome snapped, "How else am I supposed to get some sleep? You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"You took off to slay some demons." Inuyasha shot back, "What did you expect me to do?"

"Did you talk to Lady Kaede?"

"Yeah. She said that you'd be slaying demons on your trip."

"Then you should have listened to the message I left which was to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome bellowed the last part so loud that some birds in a neighbouring set of trees took flight.

Inuyasha was seated on the ground, having been knocked over by Kagome's anger and shout. He recovered quickly, however, and was on his feet once more.

"You're so annoying!" he yelled, "I just came to make sure you were all right!"

Kagome looked stunned. She stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. She'd thought that he'd only come to get the Jewel but maybe that wasn't true…

"Were you worried about me?" Kagome asked feeling rather shy.

Inuyasha seemed to realize at that instant what he'd said and what Kagome was asking him.

"O – of course not! Why would you think of anything so stupid?" he attempted to cover up what he'd said, "I was worried about the Jewel! That's all!"

Kagome scowled at him, opened her mouth, then shrugged her shoulders and walked back to where she'd been asleep. Inuyasha followed. Once he'd passed the barrier markers Kagome put it back up. She had to take it down when she went to discover the disturbance that woke her up.

"Where are you going anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why is that any of your business?" Kagome snapped grumpily.

"I was just asking! You don't have to be so huffy!"

Kagome paused and seemed to think. They were sitting on opposite sides of the fire pit. The fire had shrunk and was barely burning anymore. What was the harm in telling him? He was going to follow her now whether she liked it or not.

"I'm going home."

**Please review. Sorry for the lateness in getting this chapter uploaded. I was super busy last week. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed: Black and White Kirara, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, kawaiiemichan and Peaceful Dragon Rose.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 10**

Kagome walked down the road. It was getting close to the end of the second day and she was approaching her family's village. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see a flash of white and red. Inuyasha had been following her ever since he caught up with her last night.

_Flashback_

"_You're going where?" Inuyasha cried._

"_I'm going home. To see my family." Kagome explained._

_Inuyasha glanced sideways and placed his hands in the opposite sleeves. He turned his head slightly and watched as Kagome set her bow and quiver down and laid down._

"_You going to sleep?" Inuyasha asked, "You know I could steal the Jewel while you're asleep and just take off."_

_Kagome's eyes were closed and she sighed out, "No you couldn't. The barrier I've set up keeps beings out but it also keeps stuff in. You could take the Jewel but you wouldn't be able to leave."_

_Inuyasha growled angrily. _Damn it! _He thought to himself. He looked over to see that Kagome still had her eyes closed and was attempting to go to sleep._

"_Why do you want to go home anyway?" Inuyasha asked, giving in to his curiosity._

"_That's none of your business."_

_Though Inuyasha bugged Kagome to tell him she never said another word about it. Finally she sat up obviously giving up on getting to sleep._

"_Listen, Inuyasha," Kagome began, "can we call a truce for the three days that I'm visiting my family?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because," Kagome said while gathering her patience, "I'll be fighting demons while there. I know that. But to not have you bother me about the Jewel would really help me out."_

"_What if you're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security?" Inuyasha accused._

"_If that's how you feel you could leave." Kagome challenged._

"_No way!" Inuyasha snapped._

_He watched as Kagome laid down with her back to him. Inuyasha watched her for a couple of minutes then yelled at her, "Fine! We'll have a truce. But as soon as you leave your home village I'll try and take the Jewel!"_

_End_

So far Inuyasha had kept his word. He'd followed her but he hadn't tried to take or demand the Jewel yet. Kagome came to a hill that overlooked her family's village. When she reached the top she was slightly surprised.

On the far outskirts of the village were a bunch of carts decorated in bright, cheerful colours. It was a traveling market. Kagome smiled. She'd always loved the markets. There were so many interesting things to see and discover. She would have to go with her friends one of the days she was going to be here.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, looking for the familiar red and white and didn't see anything. What? Where was Inuyasha? Kagome looked around quickly. He was nowhere in sight. Kagome shrugged to herself. Maybe he'd gone back to Kaede's village. It would be preferable if he had. But to Kagome's surprise she found herself disappointed that Inuyasha was gone.

_What? _Kagome thought while mentally shaking herself. _Why would I be disappointed that Inuyasha isn't here? That's ridiculous. _But despite her mind's attempt to ease the disappointment Kagome still felt a little sad about Inuyasha's departure.

Kagome strode forward into the village she grew up in. She pushed her thoughts about Inuyasha to the back of her mind and focused, instead, on seeing her family. As she entered the village many people called out greetings of, "Hello, Lady Priestess!" and "Welcome to our humble village, Priestess!" Kagome smiled and inclined her head for each comment.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called out.

Kagome turned and saw the familiar form of her mother. Kagome smiled and felt tears in her eyes. It hit her all at once. These next couple of days would be the last time she would ever see her mother, grandfather and little brother.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome greeted her mother, "Hello, Mom. I've come to visit you and everyone else."

OOO

Inuyasha hopped from tree to tree observing the village from the height. He'd taken off as soon as Kagome had been able to see the village. What was the point of going in with her? Or following her? The villagers would see him and attack him. He sighed. Same story, different village.

Inuyasha hadn't realized it but he'd come to a clearing with a view to the village. He could see the entire village. It was a lot bigger than the village Kagome had come from. Out of the corner of his eye he caught some movement. Inuyasha braced himself then noticed that it was only a couple of kids. They wouldn't notice him in the tree so he relaxed and decided to watch them.

"Wait up!" one of the boys cried, "I can't keep up!"

The pack of children stopped and waited until the stragglers had caught up.

"We should be going back," a second boy noted, "our parents will want us to come home before some demon attacks us or something."

"You're such a scaredy-cat, Sota!" a third boy laughed, "We haven't had a demon attack here in about a year. The demons have no reason to attack us."

"Demons are unpredictable," the one identified as Sota stated, "my sister says to always be on guard. If there aren't any demons then some bandits might attack the village."

"Don't be such a downer, Sota." one of the girls said calmly, "Just because bad stuff happens in this world doesn't mean we have to take it so seriously all the time."

The children all gave cries of agreement. Sota shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry, everyone," he apologized, "but you all know what happened to my dad. And now my sister is following after him. I'm just more aware of the bad stuff that happens."

"It's fine, Sota," the calm girl said while patting Sota on his shoulder, "we all understand."

"We have time for one more game!" the third boy called out, "Lets have some fun before we have to go in."

Sota sighed and nodded, "Okay, Mako. You win."

As the children played tag, Inuyasha watched. He wondered what the kid's – Sota was his name? – story was. He was a lot more serious than the other kids. Something made him that way.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's triangular, dog-ears twitched. He could hear something coming. He sniffed and caught the whiff of a demon. _It's been lured in by the Jewel!_ Inuyasha thought desperately. He glanced down at the kids once more. They hadn't noticed anything yet. But the demon was close and the kids were in the way. The demon wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and, cupping his hands around his mouth, bellowed "A demon's coming! Get out of here!"

The children gave cries of surprise and fear. They looked around trying to find the source of the voice and the location of the on-coming demon.

"Get back to the village!" Sota cried taking on the role as leader, "Hurry! Get the village men they can take care of it!"

The children listened and turned and ran toward the village. Sota made sure everyone was in front of him before he took off after them. Suddenly he gave a cry and tumbled forward onto his stomach. The others stopped and looked behind them.

"Keep going!" Sota shouted, while struggling to get to his feet, "I'll catch up!"

There was a rumble as the demon was now close enough to see the village. It was an ogre demon. It let out a laugh when it saw Sota in the clearing, trying to get away.

"Puny human," the ogre snarled, "where is the Shikon Jewel?"

Sota shaking slightly and stuttering answered, "I-I-I don't k-k-know what y-y-you're talking a-a-about!" He tried to be brave as he said this and cursed himself when his voice shook.

"Don't lie, puny human," the ogre stated, "I can sense it even now. Where is it?"

Sota, scared now that the ogre had advanced and was standing over him, shook his head wordlessly.

"If you can't tell me then you're useless to me."

The ogre raised his fist as he said this and prepared to bring it down on Sota's skull. Sota stumbled backwards in an attempt to get away. He ended up tripping over his own feet and fell on his behind. Staring up at the ogre demon Sota felt tears in his eyes. He was scared. Was he going to die like this?

As those thoughts entered his mind the ogre brought his fist down towards Sota's head.

**Please review! Thanks to KikyoWillDieByMyHands and Peaceful Dragon Rose for reviewing! **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 11**

As the ogre's fist came down towards Sota's head he closed his eyes tightly. He was going to die. There was no denying it. There was a flash and the sound of the ogre's fist making contact with the ground. Sota cracked his eyes open. He was being carried away from the ogre. He turned his head and was looking up at a white haired man with golden eyes.

"Who – who are you?" Sota cried.

"No time for that, kid." Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha landed some distance away and set Sota down.

"Try and stay outta the way." Inuyasha commanded. He turned and faced the ogre.

As Sota hid in some trees and bush nearby the ogre approached Inuyasha.

"This is none of your concern," the ogre smirked, "half-demon!"

Inuyasha scoffed lightly, "Demons like you…you really piss me off! You're just a big coward. Attacking a helpless kid like that."

Inuyasha stepped forward and then braced himself, getting ready to attack the demon.

"Shut-up!" the ogre cried. He launched himself forward and punched down on the ground where Inuyasha had been standing.

But Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. He was above the ogre.

"You missed me." Inuyasha yelled, "And by the way, no one calls me half-demon!"

Inuyasha drew his arm back and slashed the ogre with a shout of, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

The ogre cried out in rage as he was sliced to ribbons. Inuyasha landed gracefully and crossed his arms. Sota stepped forward.

"Thank-you," Sota whispered, "for saving me."

Inuyasha glanced over surprised, "No big deal, kid. He insulted me, so I was just showing him that no one gets away with it."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Sota asked cautiously.

"Huh?"

"My family would be happy to let you stay for a couple of days." Sota explained.

Inuyasha was stunned. That this kid was inviting him to stay in his home was really weird. He gave his head a shake. No way! The kid might welcome him but his parents definitely wouldn't.

"Sota!" a voice called out. A familiar voice.

Inuyasha and Sota turned to see Kagome running up the hill, her bow and arrows with her.

"Sis!" Sota cried, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Sota darted forward and hugged Kagome around the waist. Kagome got down on one knee and hugged Sota back.

Inuyasha felt confusion. _Sis? Were they brother and sister?_

"Sis, this guy saved me!" Sota gestured behind him to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up and saw him, "Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"Yeah, well, I didn't. Is this your kid brother?" Inuyasha asked gesturing to Sota.

"Yes, he is. I guess I should thank you for saving him." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal. The demon was going to attack and kill him I was just in the right place at the right time."

Sota looked back and forth between his sister and the half-demon who'd saved his life. What was going on? They were acting like they liked each other.

"Sis," Sota said drawing attention onto himself, "I invited him to stay with us."

"Sota, I don't know…"

"Please! He saved me. We should repay him some way." Sota pleaded, he turned to Inuyasha, "Stay with us! We've got a great cook! Please!"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks. Kagome sighed, closed her eyes in defeat and nodded.

"Come on. We should be heading back." Kagome said and with that the three of them headed into the village.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked next to each other while Sota ran on ahead.

"How'd you know to come here?" Inuyasha asked while turning slightly to face Kagome as they walked.

Kagome shrugged, "The kids came running into the village, screaming about a demon. I asked them where it was and they told me."

They walked in silence until they reached Kagome's family's house. Inuyasha felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop. The house was huge. It looked more like a palace than a house. It even had a courtyard all around it. In the courtyard there were shallow pools of water, which brightly coloured fish swam in.

"Your house is huge!" Inuyasha cried.

"My grandfather's the village head man. But besides that my father was…" Kagome's sentence was cut off as she turned away slightly, "Dinner is probably ready by now. We should hurry."

Kagome jogged forward and caught up with Sota. Inuyasha frowned slightly. What was up with Kagome's father? He remembered Sota mentioning him while he played with the other children. He'd said that something had happened to him that had to do with demons. What had happened?

OOO

Kagome's mother had been surprisingly welcoming when she was introduced to Inuyasha. And when she found out that Inuyasha had saved her son's life she treated him with amazing kindness.

"I thank-you for saving my son." Kagome's mother said while bowing to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt slightly uncomfortable being treated in such a way that all he could stutter out was, "I-I-It was nothing. Forget about it!"

Kagome's grandfather the village headman was just as welcoming, although he was rather odd.

"Welcome, young man," Kagome's grandfather greeted, "tell me are your ears real?"

"Grandpa!" Kagome cried.

"I must ask these questions, Kagome." Grandpa explained, "Now, young man, will you answer my question?"

Inuyasha found himself stuttering for an answer yet again. This question was a lot more uncomfortable than Kagome's mother's thanks and welcome had been.

After all the introductions were made the family and Inuyasha sat down and started to eat their meal.

"So, Kagome," Kagome's mother asked, "how long do you plan on staying?"

"Just three days." Kagome replied.

"That's not a very long time. When you visited last you stayed a week." Grandpa noted.

Kagome bowed her head and set her bowl down. It was time to tell her family what was going on.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota, I'm not coming back after this." Kagome explained.

"But why, dear?" Kagome's mother asked.

Kagome then explained about her current guardianship duties of the Shikon Jewel. She also explained about the dangers of the Jewel.

"And that's why I won't be coming back anymore." Kagome concluded, "It's dangerous. This will be my last visit home."

The evening passed quietly after that and the family became very sad and withdrawn. Inuyasha felt very uncomfortable and guilty. This is why Kagome had wanted to go to her home village alone. She'd wanted to spend some time with her family and friends before she'd be completely cut off from them. And he'd insisted on coming along. No wonder she'd been so angry when he'd found her.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly. He'd have to make it up to her somehow. He wasn't quite sure how yet but he would definitely help in making Kagome happy with her last visit home.

As Inuyasha settled in the room he'd been given by the family he pondered how he could help Kagome have an enjoyable trip. _If she could relax a little and not worry about demons all the time, maybe… Wait! That was it!_ Inuyasha smiled to himself as he thought over his plan. It was rather simple but he was sure Kagome would still appreciate it nonetheless.

"She'll owe me for this." Inuyasha muttered to himself. But he was smiling as he thought about how Kagome would react to what he would do.

**Please review. Thanks to the two regulars: KikyoWillDieByMyHands and Peaceful Dragon Rose. Yay! I got two new reviewers as well: Kiki Saiomi and xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx. All you guys are the best! Keep reviewing, they inspire me.**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 12**

Kagome woke up early the next day. She got dressed, folded up her blanket and futon and walked out into the eating area of the house. Nobody else was up yet and Kagome found herself feeling slightly lonely.

"Kagome?" a voice called, "Are you there?"

Kagome looked over to the front gate of the wall that surrounded her family's home. She got up and opened it to see three very familiar faces.

"Eri? Yuka? Ayumi?" Kagome queried, "Is it you?"

"Of course it's us!" Eri called out, "Who else would it be?"

"It's been a long time, Kagome." Yuka cried while giving Kagome a hug.

"Kagome," Ayumi asked, "Is it true you brought your lover here?"

Kagome froze and felt her face turn red with embarrassment. She pulled out of Yuka's embrace and stuttered her answer.

"H-h-he's not my lover!"

"Then who is he?" Eri asked while smiling.

"He's a half-demon." Kagome began to explain.

"A half-demon!" Yuka cried, "Is it safe to have him in your home?"

"It's fine. He saved my brother's life. So my family owes him." Kagome explained rapidly, "Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't do anything to harm anyone."

"So you do know him?" Eri accused, "You met him before he saved your brother?"

"Well, yes," Kagome admitted, "we met at the village where I'm training to become the head priestess."

"Why was he there?" Yuka interrogated.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Kagome suggested, "I can explain everything where we won't be overheard."

Kagome's friends frowned but all accepted her suggestion and waited patiently as Kagome went to get her bow and quiver and to tell her mother, who was now up, where she was going. The group walked some distance away from Kagome's family's home and the village and were sitting in the exact same field that Sota had been attacked in yesterday.

"Well, no one will overhear us here." Yuka noted, "Are you going to tell us the relationship going on between you and…Inuyasha was his name?"

Kagome sighed and explained everything about the Jewel, Inuyasha's appearance and the fact that so many demons were after it. Her friends, while concerned about her welfare and the Jewel's danger, were more interested in Inuyasha and kept bringing the topic of conversation back to him.

"I've told you." Kagome said with exasperation, "Inuyasha is after the Jewel. That's it."

"But he hasn't hurt you yet has he?" Eri asked. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and had her face cupped in her hands.

Kagome paused and thought about it. In reality, Inuyasha hadn't hurt her or intended to hurt her since she'd met him. The first time they'd met Kagome got the impression that Inuyasha was simply threatening her to get the Jewel and when he'd launched into an attack he'd probably only wanted to distract her so he could take the Jewel. The longer Kagome thought about it the more convinced she was. Inuyasha had never and would most likely never kill her or wish her harm. In fact it almost seemed to be the opposite. He seemed to worry about her and her safety. Despite the fact that she could defend herself against the majority of demons Inuyasha insisted that she not hunt any demons by herself. That was why he'd followed her wasn't it? He thought she'd gone on a demon-hunting trip. What was his reason? Kagome found herself getting a headache.

"No." Kagome answered Eri, "He hasn't hurt me. I don't think he ever intends to either."

"Maybe he's in love with you!" Ayumi cried while clasping her hands in front of her and appearing starry-eyed.

Kagome and the others stared at Ayumi. They all looked stunned.

"Come on, Ayumi," Yuka protested, "Kagome's a priestess. Inuyasha's a half-demon. It wouldn't work. They're _supposed_ to be on opposite sides."

"But that makes it more romantic!" Ayumi cried, "It's a forbidden love!"

"You know, Ayumi has a small point." Eri said thoughtfully, "What is your relationship with Inuyasha?"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all turned and stared at Kagome as they waited for an answer. Kagome felt discomfort at being the centre of attention. But it brought up some interesting thoughts. What _was_ her relationship with Inuyasha? They weren't enemies. Kagome mentally shook her head violently. They definitely weren't lovers. What were they? Rivals? That sounded too harsh. What then?

"We're friends." Kagome finally stated. It wasn't exactly what she was trying to imply but it was as close as she was going to get.

OOO

Kagome and her friends had left the field and where making their way back to the village. Kagome looked around. It was weird. She hadn't sensed any demons or heard any cries from anywhere indicating that a demon was approaching the village. As soon as she arrived yesterday a demon had attacked. So why was it so quiet now?

"We should go to the market." Eri suggested excitedly, "It's always interesting to go to the market."

The others agreed and so changed their course a bit and were on their way to the market.

OOO

Inuyasha bounded through the trees. It had been a busy morning for him. He shrugged his shoulders. This was the only way to repay Kagome for following her so he couldn't complain. Inuyasha paused in a tree and spotted Kagome walking along with three other girls. Kagome was carrying her bow and arrows and seemed to be in a carefree conversation with the girls.

"We're almost there!" one of the girls cried, "I really want to look at the makeup that they have."

Inuyasha glanced ahead of the girls and noticed the brightly coloured carts and people walking among them looking at what was on display. It was a market. He'd seen a couple in his travels. Inuyasha stared at it with a small hint of disappointment. He'd always wanted to see a market in more detail but because of his demon heritage he was always thrown out before he even got close enough to see what they were selling.

Inuyasha continued to follow the four girls. He jumped ahead and stopped when he reached a tree that gave him a view of the entire market and where he could hear the girls wherever they went.

"Look! There's the makeup. Let's see what they have." the second girl with Kagome cried.

The three girls darted forward to a small table that was surprisingly just under Inuyasha's tree. He smiled he had the best view in watching them.

"Ah welcome, welcome!" the makeup vendor greeted them, "Feel free to look at what I have here. I have some lip-colouring, some rouge for the cheeks and some beautiful eye makeup as well."

The three girls oohed as they looked closely at the makeup that was in front of them. Kagome, however, hung back. She seemed to look a bit sad to Inuyasha. Why wasn't she acting all hyper and excited like her friends?

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes seemed to catch something. She walked forward quietly and slowly reached out her hand for something on the table. She gently scooped up a cream coloured shell with her fingertips. Slowly she opened it to reveal a pink-red lip-colouring. Kagome stared at it for a long time. She had such a look of longing and sadness in her eyes.

"Would you like that, Priestess?" the makeup vendor asked.

This seemed to shock Kagome out of her daze and she shut the shell full of lip-colouring. She replaced it on the table.

"No, I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, "I'm afraid that someone in my position shouldn't be using makeup."

Inuyasha scowled. Why was she being so difficult? It was just some makeup. Why didn't she want to look pretty? _She already looks pretty. But with makeup she would be even more - _Inuyasha shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. What was he thinking?

"Come on, Kagome," the first girl cried, "why don't you get it?"

"As a priestess I'm supposed to abstain from things like that." Kagome spoke the words trying to sound confident but she still sounded sad to Inuyasha.

"Don't you want to attract a husband?" the second girl asked, "Even a priestess can get married, Kagome."

"A normal priestess might," Kagome said while turning away from the makeup table, "but with my guardianship duties I will never be able to get married or be with anyone."

Kagome's friends sighed and bowed their heads. Inuyasha felt sadness and disbelief. He hadn't realized what Kagome had sacrificed in order to be the Jewel's guardian. He then felt anger. Anger at the Jewel and anger at himself. Kagome hid her sadness so well. But today he'd seen a glimpse of what was underneath her determination and her cheerful smiles. The smiles she gave people whether it be the villagers in Kaede's village or the villagers here or her family or her friends or even himself had all been to hide the sadness that Kagome kept deep within.

Inuyasha paused. He glanced down at the makeup table that Kagome and her friends were walking away from. He reached into his sleeve to check that he still had it. Maybe with this gift he could make Kagome smile for real, if only for a little while.

**Please review they make me happy. Thanks to the three reviewers: KikyoWillDieByMyHands, Peaceful Dragon Rose and Rut Pontinen -Inu-Love-.**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 13**

Kagome and her friends walked toward another part of the market. Kagome would never admit it but she'd always wanted to wear makeup despite her slight tomboy personality. She shook her head. She might as well forget the makeup. As she'd said before it wasn't appropriate for a priestess to wear makeup.

"Kagome? Is that you?" a male voice startled her out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked around to see a young man with brown hair and brown eyes approach with his arms full of some green leaves. Kagome frowned; for some reason this young man was familiar to her. She knew his face but couldn't place the name.

"Do you remember me?" he asked, "It's okay if you don't. I left this village with my father when the two of us were about ten years old."

Kagome cast her memory back to try and place him. Someone she knew from her childhood and who had lived in the village but had left when they were ten. Who? Then it clicked.

"Hojo? It's you isn't it?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah it's me." Hojo smiled in return, "You became a priestess. I always figured you would what with your father and what he could do. He was always teaching you how to shoot a bow and arrow, right?"

"Yeah." Kagome smiled, "And you, Hojo. Your family left to become merchants, right?"

"Yes, we sell medicine and healthy food remedies." He explained, "I always hoped that someday we would meet again."

"Yes, you were one of my good friends." Kagome paused and looked at Hojo with affection.

In his tree, Inuyasha could see and hear everything. Who was this dork? Why was he so friendly with Kagome? They might be childhood friends but that didn't excuse the way he kept flirting with her! Inuyasha was surprised to find a burning anger in his stomach and angry thoughts that wanted to know why Kagome couldn't act that way around him. Inuyasha leaned forward slightly to see and hear better.

"Oh, by the way, Kagome, here." Hojo deposited the green leaves into Kagome's arms.

"What - ?" Kagome began with confusion.

"These are green tea leaves. They're very healthy." Hojo got into the explanation with enthusiasm, "Try to have five cups a day and I guarantee that you'll be feeling better!"

Kagome smiled nervously. As far as she could recall Hojo had always been like this. As children he was constantly telling her what was healthy and what was good to eat to build up strength.

"Um…thank-you, Hojo." Kagome said, "But you know I don't get as sick as I used to when I was young. And besides, don't you have to sell this? I don't have any money to pay you."

"Think nothing of it, Kagome." Hojo brushed her off, "I'm happy to hear that now that you're older that you've gotten healthier. The green tea will keep your health up and think of it as a gift from our childhood."

Kagome smiled and nodded. Hojo turned and walked back to the stall his family must have been in. He turned back once more to wave and Kagome waved back.

"Gee, Kagome," Eri sighed, "I think Hojo likes you."

"What! No. We're just friends, that's all."

"We should head back." Yuka noted, "We've wasted the entire day here. The sun will set soon."

The girls all agreed and they all walked back to the village. Kagome split off from the other three and walked toward her family's home. Tomorrow she would spend the day with her family. And the day after that she would go see her father.

OOO

The next day Kagome slept in a little. When she went to greet her family she was surprised to see Inuyasha there as well. As her family began talking with her and catching up Kagome noted that Inuyasha would disappear on occasion then would slide back into the room trying to avoid detection.

Finally, when Inuyasha left at one point Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and followed him. Inuyasha led her to the outskirts of the village and stopped while sniffing the air.

Suddenly, he braced himself as two ogre demons appeared out of the wood. Kagome froze. What was going on?

"Half-demon!" one of the ogre's cried out, "You killed our brother!"

"We'll kill you for that, then we'll take the Shikon Jewel!" the second ogre screamed.

"Yeah, right!" Inuyasha shot back, "Your brother was pathetic and so are you!"

"We've heard that you're protecting this village which is home to the priestess who guards the Shikon Jewel!" the first ogre snarled, "You must be her servant."

"I don't serve anyone!" Inuyasha yelled, "And don't call me half-demon!"

With that Inuyasha launched himself at the first ogre. Shouting, "Iron-Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He slashed at the demon. The demon leapt back dodging the blow. It would have been all right if there was only one demon but because there were two the second demon attacked Inuyasha while he was distracted.

Inuyasha was knocked backwards into a tree. His shoulder had been torn open and blood poured out down his arm. Inuyasha clutched the wound with his other hand. Kagome raised a hand to her mouth. Wasn't the robe of the fire-rat supposed to protect him?

"You're dead, half-demon!" the second ogre stated triumphantly.

Inuyasha's head was bowed, "I thought I told you. Don't call me HALF-DEMON!"

Inuyasha was on his feet and taking the hand that had been clutching his wounded shoulder drew it back and sliced outwards with it, "Blades of Blood!"

The blood blades shredded through the second ogre who was killed instantly. Before the first ogre had time to react Inuyasha was on top of him. With his Iron-Reaver, Soul Stealer the first ogre was destroyed like his brother.

Inuyasha staggered slightly. He'd never had to face the demons that had attacked as one against two. It was usually just one on one. Good thing demons were greedy. If they'd all worked together Inuyasha would never have been able to stop all of them.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jerked and turned to see Kagome walking towards him. She looked worried. She reached out towards his wounded shoulder.

"You're hurt. Let me help you." Kagome touched the wound gently.

"It's no big deal. It'll be healed by this evening." Despite his protests Inuyasha didn't pull away from Kagome's touch.

"I thought the robe of the fire-rat would protect you." Kagome ventured.

Inuyasha glanced away, "Against regular swords and arrows it will. But against demons who physically attack me it will only protect me partially."

There was silence as Kagome gently treated Inuyasha's wound. Kagome paused as a thought came to her.

"Inuyasha, have you been protecting the village the whole time I've been here?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha stiffened. He turned to face her and found himself staring into Kagome's deep brown eyes. They both stared into each other's eyes before Kagome broke the contact and bowed her head to finish the treatment of Inuyasha's wound.

"Yeah," Inuyasha admitted, "I thought I owed you. I followed you here and it was your last visit home. I thought you would need some peace and quiet to spend with your family and friends."

Kagome pulled her hands away from the treated wound and raised her eyes up to Inuyasha's. She smiled at him.

"Thank-you for doing that. I don't know how I'll ever repay you. Thank-you." Kagome whispered feeling happy that Inuyasha would care so much.

They both began to walk back home. Inuyasha glanced sideways at Kagome.

"Hey," Inuyasha began, "who was that idiot who gave you the green tea leaves?"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha staring at her fiercely.

"He was a childhood friend." Kagome explained, "Why do you care?" Another thought caught up with her, "Were you spying on me yesterday?"

"Course I was!" Inuyasha defended, "You can't take care of yourself!"

They argued the whole way back home and they continued their argument until they both fell asleep that night.

**Please review. Wow! A lot of reviews left this to Black and White Kirara, KikyoWillDieByMyHands and kawaiiemichan. Thanks to the newcomers as well: shinsomaru and Perminatly Lost in Thought. As for Inuyasha's gift, unfortunately, it won't be showing up for another couple of chapters. Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 14**

_Flashback_

"_Look, Daddy!" a young girl cried, "I shot the arrow! I shot it!"_

_A young man, dressed as a priest, stepped forward to see what his daughter was pointing at. He smiled._

"_Well done, Kagome," he praised, "one day you'll be able to hit the mark with your arrow every time."_

"_Will I be like you, Daddy?" a young Kagome asked excitedly._

"_Of course you will!" Kagome's father laughed while he ruffled her hair._

_The lesson continued from there with the father correcting his daughter's mistakes and giving her tips on what to do next._

"_Daddy?" Kagome asked after awhile._

"_Yes, sweetheart?"_

"_Are all demons evil?"_

_Kagome's father turned and gave his five year-old daughter a stern, serious look._

"_I'm sorry, Daddy." Kagome whispered bowing her head so she could avoid her father's gaze._

"_Don't apologize, Kagome," her father spoke softly, "It's a good question. What do you think?"_

_Kagome paused and thought it over. Demons were always attacking villages or so she heard. People talked about demons with hatred and anger._

"_I think they are." Kagome said. Even as the answer left her mouth she knew it was wrong._

_Her father stared at her solemnly. He looked sad, tired and old despite his age._

"_Kagome," he began, "if you must remember something from me, remember this. Demons and humans have more in common than either side will admit."_

"_What do you mean, Daddy?" Kagome asked, "Demons are powerful with magic attacks. Humans don't have that, do they?"_

"_What I meant, Kagome, was that the emotions and urges that drive us drive demons as well." Kagome's father explained._

_At Kagome's confused look her father explained further, "You must never look at things as black and white. Greed, anger, vengeance. These drive demons and humans alike. But also: love, loyalty and the drive to protect. This is something else that humans and demons have in common."_

"_I don't understand, Daddy." Kagome admitted._

_Kagome's father laughed, "Don't worry, sweetheart. One day you will."_

_End_

Kagome paused in her walk as she remembered what her father had said to her so many years ago. She looked up to the sky. It was still morning. Today was her last day in her family's village. This was the day she would see her father.

Something caught Kagome's attention. She turned sharply and was able to catch a glimpse of red and white. He'd followed her! Kagome scowled to herself. Well, there was no use stopping him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, "I know you're there. You might as well walk with me."

Inuyasha landed lightly next to Kagome.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to see my father."

Inuyasha glanced at the flowers that Kagome had picked earlier in the morning. They rested gently in her right arm.

"Those for him?" Inuyasha gestured towards the flowers.

Kagome nodded. She turned and continued walking down the path. Inuyasha walked alongside her.

"How come your dad doesn't live with your family?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Inuyasha turned to look at her and was surprised by the look of sadness and loss on her face.

"My father doesn't live with my family because he's no longer living." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha watched Kagome continue walking down the path. How could he have known? There were clues but nothing concrete. Kagome's brother, Sota, had spoken about his father to the other children. The way he'd talked about him had been almost like a warning. Sota was overcautious when it came to demons. Did his and Kagome's father's death have anything to do with that?

Inuyasha caught up with Kagome and continued walking next to her until they reached a clearing. In the centre of the clearing was a small shrine. Kagome walked forward and placed the small bouquet of flowers on the ground in front of the shrine. She then knelt down and placing her palms together, started offering respect.

Inuyasha walked forward from the edge of the clearing where he'd stopped. He stood behind Kagome and waited patiently and quietly for her to finish.

"I'm surprised." Kagome's voice startled Inuyasha who'd been looking around the clearing absentmindedly.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you'd be badgering me with questions about what happened to my father."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed while crossing his arms, "If you don't wanna tell me then don't!"

Kagome was silent while still kneeling on the grass, then, "I appreciate you not asking me. But I can tell you. It's pretty common knowledge anyway."

Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha. She grasped her bow with both hands as if she was trying to keep her guard up then she began, "My father was a very powerful priest. He was so powerful that many lords and nobles called on my father for purifications and exorcisms. Because he was called to so many corners of the land he traveled constantly. One day he came through this village. He met my mother and to make a long story short they fell in love. My father loved my mother so much that he decided to settle here and while he still took on jobs he mainly stayed in the village."

"That doesn't explain how your family got such a large house." Inuyasha cut in.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Let me explain. Like I said before, my father would do the purifications and exorcisms for anyone he came across and that included the nobility. While poor villages would offer my father payment for his services he would never accept it. But with more wealthy villages or lords who could afford it my father learned to accept the money. Along with my grandfather's job as village headman my family got the house that they are in now."

Kagome paused in her story and was silently staring at the ground. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to prod Kagome along. She might shut down and stop telling him anything.

"I was shown to be quite strong with spiritual power," Kagome began again, "so my father began teaching me and training me. He said that my powers were even stronger than his.

"One day when I was about eight years old my father was called away to deal with a demon that was troubling a town not far from here. I begged my father to let me come along. After awhile he gave in and allowed me to accompany him. We arrived at the town and my father set out to see to the demon. I was told to stay behind in the town in the headman's house where we were staying."

Kagome stopped once more and she seemed to be shaking. Inuyasha stared at her. Was she crying? He couldn't see her face with her head bowed. Kagome straightened up. She looked Inuyasha in the eye and spoke with anger.

"That day turned out to be the worst day of my life."

"What do you mean?" Even as Inuyasha asked the question something in him already knew the answer.

"The demons feared my father. Just as they fear me now." Kagome explained, "It was all a trap. One demon began causing problems for the town and so the townspeople called on my father to deal with it. Because my father thought it was only one demon he had no idea what he was walking in to."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked feeling fear for what was coming next.

"My father was taking too long." Kagome explained, "He'd slain stronger demons near our own village in far less time. I got worried and despite my young age I went after him."

_Flashback_

_A young Kagome ran into the forest that surrounded the town. She looked left and right. Where was her father? What was taking so long?_

_Suddenly she heard screams and shouts and the sound of a battle. Kagome froze. No! She couldn't stay here her father needed her help. And she could help. Kagome darted forward once more. She continued running until she reached a clearing. Kagome stared in horror into the clearing. There were hundreds of demons. And her father…he was badly wounded. Blood poured down his face, arms and legs, gathering in pools around his feet._

"_You are finished, priest!" one of the demons snarled._

"_I won't let you," Kagome's father shouted out, "I won't let you destroy this town!"_

_Laughter echoed throughout the clearing._

"_You foolish priest!" another demon screamed joyfully, "The village was never our goal! It was you! It was always you! We wanted to kill you!"_

"_What's one tiny town in comparison to killing a powerful priest?" a third demon cried._

_The demons all attacked at once. Kagome cried out and pressed her face into her hands and pushed herself against a tree. But she couldn't block out the sound. She heard the tearing of flesh and her father screaming. Suddenly there was a flash of purifying light that Kagome saw through the gaps in her fingers. Then everything was silent. Kagome slowly raised her head and looked into the clearing once more. The demons were all gone. Kagome's gaze fell to the ground and she saw the crumpled form of her father._

"_DADDY!" Kagome screamed._

_She ran forward and was kneeling next to him. She rolled him over onto his back. There were so many jagged wounds. One on his chest was so deep. Dark blood poured out. Kagome's father coughed. Blood came out of his mouth._

"_Oh, Kagome," he whispered hoarsely, "you saw?"_

"_I'm sorry, Daddy." Kagome cried tears pouring quietly down her cheeks, "You told me to stay behind but I couldn't. There was something wrong, I just knew it."_

_Kagome choked on the large blockage in her throat. She struggled to swallow it so she would stay calm. Her father needed help. She needed to stay calm in order to help him._

"_Kagome," her father began while placing his hand on top of hers, which was resting on his chest, "please take care of your mother and brother."_

"_Daddy?" Kagome whispered, "No, you've got to hang on!"_

"_It's okay," Kagome's father whispered, "Remember to keep up with your training. And remember, Kagome," Her father paused as he once more coughed up blood, "remember what I told you about demons and humans. Do you remember?"_

_The lesson that seemed like eons ago replayed itself in Kagome's mind._

"_I remember, Daddy." Kagome cried as more tears poured down her cheeks splattering on her father's face, "Hang on! You'll be alright!"_

"_Don't hate them." Kagome's father whispered, "Promise me you won't hate all demons. Promise me!"_

_Kagome choked, as the tears seemed to be coming faster, "I promise, Daddy. I promise."_

"_That's a good girl…" Kagome's father gave one last gasp and went limp._

_Kagome remained frozen for a while. She still clutched her father's hand. Then she broke. The full-out weeping that she'd been holding at bay exploded out. She cried out as the tears escaped. _

"_Daddy, Daddy." It was all Kagome could get out past her tears and gasps for air._

_End_

**Really long and sad chapter. Please review. Thanks to all who reviewed new and old: Black and White Kirara, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, kawaiiemichan, Peaceful Dragon Rose, xRaianx, Perminatly Lost In Thought, Smiling Twilight, GoldenRose88, Sazuki Sakura and books of fantisy15! Thanks to everyone! Inuyasha's gift will be appearing in the next chapter. And don't worry Kagome won't be the only one sharing about losing a parent.**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 15**

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent after Kagome's story about her father was done. Inuyasha was stunned and horrified. The demons must have really hated Kagome's father to kill him in such an organized and brutal way.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha finally said.

Kagome shook her head, "It's okay."

"It is _not_ okay!" Inuyasha snapped, "How can you act this way toward me?"

Kagome turned to face him, confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice thick with confusion.

"What I mean is," Inuyasha began feeling flustered, "how can you treat me the way you do when you saw your father murdered by my kind?"

"But," Kagome began softly, "they aren't your kind. You're a half-demon, Inuyasha. That means that you are part human as well." Kagome paused and lifted her bow to look at it, "Have you noticed that I haven't shot a single arrow at you since we met?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to disagree but found himself stopping and thinking it over. Now that Kagome had mentioned it, she had never shot an arrow at him. Even on the first day they met Kagome had blocked him with a barrier. In fact, all of her attacks on him had been mainly defensive. She'd never tried to hurt or kill him in any way.

"You haven't tried to kill me because I'm half-human as well as half-demon?" Inuyasha questioned.

"At first but now…" Kagome turned away, "Now that I've got to know you I will never seek to kill you."

Inuyasha found himself frozen at these words. That she actually cared about his life was…different. Not since his mother…

"You don't know me!" Inuyasha snapped, "You know nothing about me!"

Kagome turned to face him. Inuyasha was pleased to see the challenging look on her face again. He liked it better when she was like this.

"Why don't you tell me?" she argued, "I told you about my father, you've met my mother, why don't you tell me about your parents?"

Inuyasha scowled and turned away with a huff. He crossed his arms and stared straight ahead. Unfortunately Kagome's father's grave was right in his line of vision. He glared at it, as if it was to blame for all his problems. But it also gave him cause to think. Kagome had told him about her father even though it was a painful subject. He reached into his sleeve for the gift that he was planning on giving to Kagome and wondered what would be wrong with telling her.

"My father died on the same day that I was born," Inuyasha began, "or so my mother said, anyway. My mother was the daughter of an impoverished lord very close to losing his land and support."

"Your mother was human?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

"Yeah," Inuyasha began again, "my mother was a very kindhearted woman. She would often go down to the villages near the castle and would play with the children, teach them to read or tend to the sick or wounded. One year a plague came through the land. My mother's father refused to help the villages nearby. My mother, on the other hand, would visit the villages as often as she could. But she was working herself too hard."

_Flashback_

"_Mom?" a young Inuyasha whispered, "Are we going to stay here tonight?"_

_The half-demon's young, beautiful, mother looked up with a sad smile on her face. She reached over and patted her son on the head._

"_I'm afraid not, dear," she said softly, "too many need our help."_

_Inuyasha's mother turned and resumed work on her liver potion as Inuyasha called it. Inuyasha sat and watched his mother for a bit then noticed that she seemed more tired than usual._

"_Mom? Are you okay?"_

_Inuyasha's mother coughed into her hand. She turned to face her young son once more and gave him a reassuring smile._

"_I'm fine, dear," she spoke softly, "why don't you lie down and get some rest. I'm going to need my little helper to be fully rested when we go to the village tonight."_

_Inuyasha nodded and lying down with his face to the wall, fell asleep. Inuyasha's mother kept her mask on until she was certain her son was asleep. She then checked the hand she'd just coughed into. There was blood mixed with phlegm. _

"_It appears that I won't have much time left." Inuyasha's mother noted. She turned to look at her sleeping son, "Oh, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry that I will be leaving you so early into your life. Especially since your life will be so hard and difficult to live on your own."_

_Tears leaked down her cheeks as she pulled the blanket up to Inuyasha's chin. A few of the tears fell on Inuyasha's face. The boy groaned with discomfort but his mother gently whipped the tears away and hummed until he was calm and asleep once more._

_End_

"It wasn't long after that that she died of the very same sickness that had been plaguing the villages nearby." Inuyasha concluded.

Kagome was silent then, "What about you? What did you do?"

"My mother's father kicked me out of the castle not long after that." Inuyasha explained bitterly, "He said that my mother had been cursed for having me and I was the reason she died. His reason for kicking me out was that I might curse him and everyone in the household. I wasn't fooled though. He just couldn't accept that his only grandson was a half-demon."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kagome said, "It seems that we've both lost good parents who were only protecting us in the end. But I had my mother and grandfather. You didn't have anyone. It must have been so hard on you."

They both were silent for a while. Inuyasha shuffled uncomfortably, wondering if he could go forward with giving Kagome the gift he had for her. Finally he gathered enough courage to reach into his sleeve and take it out.

"I have something for you." Inuyasha began, "Here."

Inuyasha held out his opened hand to reveal a pinky-cream coloured shell. Kagome stared at it for a bit then reaching out she took it from Inuyasha's hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It was my mother's. Open it."

Kagome did as was instructed. She opened the shell to find a dark red lip-colouring inside. Kagome found herself gasping in surprise and joy. But she stopped as she considered what Inuyasha had said.

"So this was your mother's?"

"Yeah. The lip-colouring and the robe of the fire-rat is what I managed to take when I was kicked out of the castle." Inuyasha explained, "You can have it."

"But I can't take this." Kagome cried, "It's one of the few things left of your mother. You should keep it."

With those words Kagome attempted to hand the shell back to Inuyasha.

"What am I going to do with it?" Inuyasha snorted, "I can't use it! I know that you can. And if it makes you feel better I trust you to take care of it for me."

Kagome was stunned; she looked down at the makeup shell in her hand.

"But I don't have anything to give you." Kagome said.

"Feh! Doesn't matter!" Inuyasha said while crossing his arms.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. She found the smile she gave him was the first real smile that she'd had in a long time.

"Thank-you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I'll treasure it and keep it safe. I'll have to remember to give you something in return."

"You know you could give me the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha noted.

Kagome scowled, "Yeah, that's something I won't be giving you. And what about our truce?"

As they walked back to the village they argued but neither was truly upset with the other.

OOO

The next day was calm and was going to become a beautiful day. Kagome and her family were busy saying goodbye to each other while Inuyasha stood awkwardly to the side.

"Inuyasha?" It was Kagome's mother.

Inuyasha turned to face her. She beckoned for him to follow her. Kagome, Sota and her grandfather didn't notice their departure. Inuyasha followed Kagome's mother a short distance away. She stopped and turned to face him. She had a determined look on her face that reminded Inuyasha forcefully of her daughter.

"What is it?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome's mother took a deep breath then, "Inuyasha, you care for my daughter, correct?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to deny it but Kagome's mother cut him off.

"I know you care for her. I've seen it in your eyes when you look at her." She explained, "That's why I want to ask a favour of you."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks. What kind of favour could Kagome's mother want from him? He had nothing to really offer her.

"What's the favour?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want you to protect my daughter to the best of your abilities."

Inuyasha was stunned. Why would she ask this? While Kagome was getting closer to trusting him why should her mother trust her daughter's wellbeing to a half-demon?

"Why would you ask me something like this?" Inuyasha challenged, "You've probably guessed that I'm after the Shikon Jewel. Why would you trust Kagome's life with me?"

Kagome's mother looked away. Inuyasha followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at Kagome who was hugging her grandfather farewell.

"Kagome won't be coming back here."

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome's mother again. She looked sad. There were tears in her eyes and she was clutching her upper arms as if to shield herself from something.

"My greatest fear is that one day a messenger will arrive and state that my daughter has been killed by demons who were after the Shikon Jewel." Kagome's mother explained, "As soon as I heard Kagome's story, I knew. My husband told me of the Jewel. So, I am well aware of its danger."

Inuyasha waited as Kagome's mother took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to lose my daughter like I lost my husband." She whispered, "You care for Kagome. You are a kind soul who would not wish pain or heartache on anyone. Please, keep my daughter safe."

Inuyasha bowed his head. This was the plea of a desperate woman. She knew the dangers her daughter was in when she first began training in the ways of a priestess. She also knew the fear and danger far more than a normal person would. She'd lost her husband to demons and was now desperate enough to seek help from a half-demon who was friendly with her daughter to protect her. How could he not offer her some peace?

"I promise. I'll do my best to make sure no harm comes to Kagome." Inuyasha found himself swearing.

**Please review. Thanks go out to Black and White Kirara, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, kawaiiemichan and Peaceful Dragon Rose. **


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 16**

Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking all day. Inuyasha had asked Kagome why she didn't want to stop for a break at all but she'd replied, "I don't want to lose my nerve and turn around to see them again." Inuyasha knew exactly what she meant and he didn't press it after that.

The demons had been coming steadily since they left the village. But they were mainly weak, powerless demons that weren't really worth the time of day. It was now getting late into the evening. Inuyasha took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

"We should probably stop for the night." He noted, "After all, more powerful demons are more likely to attack at night."

Kagome stopped and sighed, "You're right. We've come far enough."

They walked a little off the path and settled down for the night. Inuyasha wandered off to get firewood while Kagome opened her pack and prepared the barrier. Once everything had settled down and the fire was going, they sat quietly around the fire; surrounded by the barrier that Kagome had placed up.

Inuyasha glanced upwards toward the sky. The moon was just a sliver. _Tomorrow night. _Inuyasha thought to himself. _Hope we get to the village by sunset tomorrow. Gotta make sure nobody sees me when I… _Inuyasha shifted his gaze from the fire to Kagome who was watching the flames with a bored fascination. _I definitely can't let Kagome see me. Hopefully, there won't be anything holding us up tomorrow._ With that last thought Inuyasha leaned his back against a tree and fell asleep.

OOO

Despite Inuyasha's hopes they made terrible time the next day. Demon after demon attacked them so that they barely made any progress. Inuyasha scowled. The demons had stopped attacking for the moment but because of that Inuyasha had noticed that the village was still a long ways off. To add to the problem it was getting dark. The sun would be setting soon.

"We won't make the village by tonight." Kagome's voice broke through Inuyasha's thoughts.

Inuyasha turned to look at her. Kagome had stopped and was looking around.

"We should probably stop for the night." She explained.

Inuyasha scowled once again and looked up at the sky once more. The sun was halfway down.

"Suit yourself," Inuyasha said impatiently, "I'm going on ahead."

"But, Inuyasha, the way ahead is mainly forest. You could get lost or get attacked or something." Kagome stated with confusion on her face, "Besides, you're the one that said yesterday we should stop more."

"Yeah…well…today's different!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome took a step backwards. Her face took on a scowl to match his own.

"You don't have to bite my head off!" she yelled, "If you want to go ahead, go!"

"I will!" Inuyasha yelled back, "See ya!"

With that Inuyasha took off at a fast run. Kagome scowled at his disappearing form. But after he'd vanished from sight her face softened. Then she frowned in thought. What was going on? Inuyasha had never acted this impatient with her. Something must be wrong. Was it something she had done? Or said? Kagome sighed and shook her head. She would interrogate Inuyasha tomorrow; it was time to set up camp.

OOO

Inuyasha staggered to a rough stop. He glanced up at the sun to see it disappear from view. Great. The new moon had officially started. Inuyasha looked down to watch as his claws shortened and turned into normal human nails. He didn't have to look to see that his hair had turned black and that his dog-ears had disappeared to be replaced by human ears. He also didn't have to check to see that his golden eyes had turned into a dark muddy brown.

Inuyasha clenched his fists. No matter how many times this happened he always hated this night.

"So, you're a half-demon, then?" a whispery voice questioned.

Inuyasha spun around. _Damn it! _He thought angrily. _This is why I hate this night! My senses get so weak I can't even tell when weaker demons are approaching!_

"You're the one who was traveling with the priestess who guards the Shikon Jewel." The voice noted.

"What makes you think that?" Inuyasha questioned defiantly.

"I've been following, watching, the two of you." The demon explained.

Inuyasha frowned. If this demon had been following them then it must be a lot stronger than the demons that Kagome and he'd faced on the journey so far.

"Well, as you can see, Kagome's not with me." Inuyasha stated.

"Hmm. Yes." The demon acknowledged, "But you are a thorn in any demon's side who wishes to take the Jewel and make it their own."

"What's your point?" Inuyasha challenged, "And why don't you come out and face me? You coward!"

There was a rustling in the bush and the demon appeared. It was an old man. But his arms were held out spreading from his sides like a cage. The fangs in his mouth were long and jagged. Inuyasha found himself shuddering despite himself.

"What are you supposed to be?" Inuyasha shouted to keep his fear down.

"Ha ha." The demon chuckled, "I am the lead spiderhead demon. The wars going on in this country have served me well but I wish to increase my powers with the Shikon Jewel."

The spiderhead demon opened his mouth and thick spider thread shot out. Inuyasha attempted to dodge but because his human reflexes had replaced his demon ones he was a split-second too slow. The threads enveloped him.

"I will kill you now." The spiderhead demon noted, "Then I'll go after the priestess and kill her. But for now you are an annoyance that must be taken care of."

Inuyasha struggled in vain against the threads, which lifted him up off his feet. The spiderhead's head shot forward and his long jagged fangs sunk into Inuyasha's neck and shoulder. Inuyasha cried out and went limp. He could feel the venom making it's way into his body. The spiderhead pulled back and laughed.

"That was a lot of poison I injected into you." The demon smirked, "You'll die slowly and painfully."

The threads holding Inuyasha loosened and went slack. Inuyasha tumbled down to the ground, landing on his back. He struggled to get up but his body wouldn't obey his commands. He stared up at the demon.

Suddenly, a flash of purifying light struck the demon, knocking it back. The spiderhead screamed in pain and fury.

"Get away from him!"

Inuyasha struggled to turn his head and was able to turn it an inch or so to see Kagome appear. She drew another arrow from her quiver and notched it.

"You wench!" the demon screamed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, "Get out of here! It's too late!"

"I won't let you hurt him!" Kagome shouted at the demon, ignoring Inuyasha.

As she shouted she released the arrow. It flew forward striking the demon in the head. The spiderhead exploded in a flash of light.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted as she ran forward, "Are you alright?"

Kagome knelt down next to him. She touched the wounds on his neck and shoulder.

"He…he poisoned me." Inuyasha managed to gasp out.

Kagome set her bow and arrows down and began to try and treat the wound.

"Don't." Inuyasha whispered, "There's nothing you can do."

"No, I can't lose you too!" Kagome cried out.

As Inuyasha's vision began to darken he felt wet droplets on his face. Was it raining? He focused his vision with all his strength. What he saw shocked him. There were tears running down Kagome's face. She was crying. _Is she…crying…for…me?_ That was Inuyasha's last thought before darkness claimed him.

**Please review. Thanks to Black and White Kirara, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, kawaiiemichan, Peaceful Dragon Rose and GoldenRose88 for reviewing. Thanks go out to the new reviewers as well: Ushio Okazaki and Cassegrain-MIB. Opinions now, would you guys like me to include Koga in this story? I'm on the fence about having him appear. So leave votes on whether you want him or not.**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 17**

Kagome gave a cry as Inuyasha slipped into unconsciousness. If she didn't act fast the poison would kill him. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Think! Now was not the time to freak out and lose her ability to help. She reached up and brushed away her tears. Kagome thought back. There was something that Lady Kaede had said would help with demonic poison that was injected into the bloodstream. What was it?

_Flashback_

"_There are very few methods to help a person once demonic poison has been injected into them." Kaede explained, "But the one way that usually works is to touch the wound and to focus on purifying the poison. This method is very dangerous and you may not always get it right. The person usually dies because there isn't enough time and the priest or priestess can't focus correctly."_

_End_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down on Inuyasha. He had gone white. She reached down and touched his forehead. It was as cold as ice. Kagome clenched her hands and relaxed. There was no other option. She would have to try and purify the poison from his blood.

Kagome reached down with both hands and placed her fingers on the open wounds that were on Inuyasha's neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes and focused. She needed to find the demonic energy in Inuyasha's body then she needed to focus on purifying it.

There was nothing at first. _Please! _Kagome thought desperately. _Please let me save him. I can't lose someone else. Not like this! _Then suddenly, _There! _Kagome's mind cheered. _I've got it! _But it was only half the battle. She now had to focus on purifying all the poison that had spread throughout Inuyasha's body.

Kagome focused her energy. It seemed to take forever. Kagome noted in the back of her mind that her feet had gone to sleep but she didn't shift her position for fear that she would lose concentration. Finally she leaned back with a sigh.

_I've done all I can._ She thought. _Hopefully Inuyasha is strong enough in his human form to fight this off._ Kagome chuckled to herself. What was she thinking? Inuyasha was too stubborn to die like this.

Kagome stayed awake watching over Inuyasha well into the night. She found her eyelids drooping slightly when, "Kagome?"

Kagome straightened up. She looked down to see Inuyasha had his head turned toward her and he was staring at her.

"You're okay!" Kagome cried while crawling forward, "I'm so glad!"

"The spiderhead…"

"It's dead." Kagome cut across.

"No." Inuyasha shook his head marginally, "It poisoned me. How am I still alive?"

"I managed to purify the poison from your blood." Kagome explained, "You're very lucky that you're human now. If you'd been in your half-demon form I would have never been able to save you."

Inuyasha turned his head and stared in the opposite direction. He snorted, "If I'd been in my half-demon form I wouldn't have been caught off guard or been poisoned in the first place!"

Kagome was silent. She sighed and reached out with her hand. Her hand rested on Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha, surprised, turned to face her once again.

"You're getting warm." Kagome noted, "I'll go soak a cloth to make sure you don't get a fever."

Kagome went to stand up but Inuyasha, in a burst of strength, seized her hand. Kagome turned to stare at him. She felt a blush make its way across her cheeks.

"Can you…" Inuyasha started, "can you…just…stay with me?"

Kagome considered telling him she had to leave but after looking at him changed her mind.

"If you're fever gets any worse I'll have to go." She acquiesced.

They were both quiet as they passed the night of the new moon. Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha was still awake.

"You should get some sleep." Kagome offered, "You'll regain your strength if you rest."

"I don't sleep on this night." Inuyasha said. He was silent for a while then, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

Kagome turned and stared at him with a curiosity on her face.

"Why would I tell anyone?" she questioned, "It's your secret, isn't it?"

"If my enemies know about this…" Inuyasha trailed off, "So, I need to know. Are you going to tell anyone?"

Kagome smiled at him reassuringly, "Don't worry. Your secret will not be revealed by me."

They both slipped into silence once again. Kagome looked up at the stars, which were the only source of light. It was so dark.

"Were you crying for me?"

Inuyasha's voice burst into Kagome's thoughts. She looked down to see Inuyasha's now brown eyes staring at her intently.

"I did." Kagome admitted, surprising herself, "I couldn't help it. I was worried about you and I was afraid I might lose you like I lost…" Kagome turned away with sadness and embarrassment.

"No one's ever cried for me before." Inuyasha whispered, "Except for my mother. And after she died no one cared."

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha once again. He was staring up at the stars. His breathing was starting to slow. Despite his protests that he didn't sleep on these nights he was slowly drifting off.

"Kagome," Inuyasha asked drowsily, "can I rest my head on your lap?"

Kagome gasped in surprise and was too shocked to respond at first. Inuyasha continued to stare at her blearily. Kagome smiled once more and nodded. Gently she lifted Inuyasha's head and rested it on her lap. Kagome flushed when she realized that they'd never really been this close before.

"Is that better?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered. Then, "Kagome, you smell nice."

Kagome froze. Then she scowled at him.

"Hey!" she snapped softly, trying not to disturb him too much, "You said I reeked of demon blood!"

Inuyasha turned his head towards her then whispered, "I was lying. Your scent is really nice and calming."

Kagome opened her mouth to challenge him but noticed that Inuyasha had drifted off to sleep. Why was he talking like this? Did it have to do with his human side? Kagome leaned back slightly to rest against a tree which was behind her. What did it matter? She was too tired to deal with this now. Kagome fell asleep not long after Inuyasha.

OOO

As the sun peeked over the horizon Inuyasha awoke. He was still in his human form but his demon powers would return soon. He realized that his head was resting on something soft and warm. It couldn't be the forest floor, then what…? Inuyasha's eyes that had remained closed as he slowly woke up snapped open. His vision focused on Kagome who was leaning against a tree and was fast asleep.

Inuyasha quickly removed his head from her lap and stood up. He stared at her as she slept. He was barely aware that his hair turned white and that his human ears had changed into dog-ears and that his brown eyes had turned golden once more. Inuyasha reached over and gently lowered Kagome onto her side. She didn't wake up and continued to sleep peacefully.

Inuyasha glanced up at the sky and with a sigh of annoyance sat down near Kagome. He'd watch over her until she woke up. He had promised her mother after all. Tucking his hands into his sleeves he leaned against a tree.

_We'll probably make the village by midday._ Inuyasha thought to himself. _Hope that old hag isn't going to ask too many questions!_

Later in the morning Kagome woke up. She avoided looking at Inuyasha and Inuyasha did the same after remembering what he said to her during his human time. _That's another reason why I hate my vulnerable time. _Inuyasha scowled to himself as he and Kaogme walked down the road. _My human emotions come out way easier. I like it when I can control myself better. _He glanced over at Kagome who was staring straight ahead. _Especially where Kagome's concerned. I can't burden her with my feelings like I did last night. She's got enough to worry about. I'll put some distance between us. I'll still watch over her and protect her but I won't get too close again._

**Please review. Thanks for your reviews and suggestions! Thanks to Black and White Kirara, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, kawaiiemichan, Peaceful Dragon Rose, and Perminatly Lost In Thought. Thanks to the new reviewers as well: glon morski and The-Dark-Love-Writer.**


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 18**

Kagome paused while she gathered herbs. She looked up into the trees to see Inuyasha lounging on a branch. He stared at her then quickly looked away. Kagome frowned. What was with him? He hadn't talked to her since they got back to the village two days ago. She'd spotted him in the trees usually watching her but when she'd approached he'd disappear.

Kagome stood up. This wasn't going to go on anymore. She stalked to the tree that Inuyasha was sitting in. She stood at the base with her fists on her hips. To her surprise he didn't leave like he usually did.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted up, "What's up with you? Why are you ignoring me?"

Inuyasha turned away. He crossed his arms and didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Kagome snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Inuyasha yelled back turning to face her once again.

"Ever since we got back to the village you've been ignoring me." Kagome began, "Does this have to do with the new moon?"

Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and landed in front of Kagome.

"That has nothing to do with it!" he yelled, "I just needed some time to think!"

Kagome opened her mouth to argue but suddenly a little voice called out, "Lord Inuyasha!"

All Kagome saw was a small speck fly at Inuyasha and land on his nose. The speck, which Kagome recognized as a flea demon, began to suck blood.

SMACK!

The flea demon, now flattened, floated down to Inuyasha's open hand. Once he landed he puffed himself back to normal size.

"Now is not the time for such things, Lord Inuyasha!" the flea began in a panicked tone, "Sesshomaru is coming!"

"Um…" Kagome began leaning close to see the flea better, "I'm sorry, but who are you? And who's Sesshomaru?"

The flea turned toward her and introduced himself, "Greetings. My name is Myoga. I am Lord Inuyasha's vassal."

"Yeah," Inuyasha scoffed, "When he's not running away."

"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga cried with dismay, "I've served you – "

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, "Now what's this about Sesshomaru?"

"He's coming!" Myoga cried while waving his four arms, "You must flee!"

"What does he want?" Inyasha asked, "And there's no way I'm running away from him!"

"It's like I told you before. Sesshomaru is after your father's tomb." Myoga explained, "He wants the treasure that's in it. He thinks you know where the tomb is!"

"I have no idea where the old man's tomb is!" Inuyasha scowled, "Hasn't Sesshomaru figured that out?"

"But the treasure in the tomb is meant to go to you." Myoga cried desperately, "So naturally Sesshomaru believes you know where the tomb is. He's after your inheritance!"

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Kagome shouted impatiently.

"Sesshomaru is Lord Inuyasha's older brother." Myoga explained.

"Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected, "Sesshomaru is a full demon."

"Why does he want this treasure?" Kagome questioned.

"To increase his strength." Myoga said.

Everyone was silent. They were all thinking about what would happen next.

"What type of person is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked quietly.

"He's a bastard!" Inuyasha snapped, "He hates me because I'm a half-demon and because I'm related to him. Sesshomaru hates that our father had a relationship with a human woman. And that I'm proof of the relationship."

"He is utterly ruthless." Myoga acknowledged, "I've heard it said that he kills anyone that is in his way."

"What will he do to the village?" Kagome's voice was still quiet.

Inuyasha and Myoga froze. Inuyasha turned to stare at Kagome. She stood, holding her bow with both hands. Her face showed fear and apprehension.

"He's a full demon, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "He'll catch your scent in the village. Sesshomaru will know you've been here. And he'll destroy us if we don't answer his questions."

Inuyasha was stunned as he stared at Kagome. He realized with horror that she was right.

"Don't worry." Inuyasha said, "I'll take care of Sesshomaru. You and the village won't be hurt. I promise."

Kagome shook her head, "You can't. Sesshomaru is stronger than you. He'll kill you." Kagome paused then seemed to gather her resolve, "Go get the heirloom."

"What?" Inuyasha cried with surprise, "Why?"

"Lord Myoga," Kagome turned to the flea who was standing on Inuyasha's hand, "will the heirloom make Inuyasha strong enough to defeat Sesshomaru?"

"Um…well," Myoga began, feeling flustered, "I really couldn't say…"

"Can it or not?" Kagome yelled.

"Well…yes. I suppose it could. If it was used correctly."

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha once again, "You need to get it. It's our only hope right now."

Inuyasha was angry; "You can't just decide this on your own!"

"We don't have time to argue!" Kagome shouted, "If you don't get that heirloom the village will be destroyed."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome hard. She didn't break eye contact. Inuyasha turned to look at the village, which was in view. Kagome was right. Sesshomaru would destroy this place if the villagers didn't tell him where he was. Knowing Sesshomaru he might even destroy the village if he knew Inuyasha had been there even if the villagers answered all of his questions.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome once again and nodded, "I'll get the heirloom. What about you?"

"Lady Kaede and I will set up a barrier around the village. It won't last long if he's as strong as you say but it will buy you some time to get the heirloom." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha nodded then turned to Myoga, "Where's the tomb, Myoga? Do you know how to get to it?"

"Um…well, yes." Myoga said nervously, "It's in your right eye."

Inuyasha's hand shot up to his eye. The tomb was there? But how?

"How can the tomb be in my eye, flea?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Well, the tomb itself isn't in your eye. But the pathway is." Myoga explained.

"The pathway?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. Since the treasure was always supposed to go to you the pathway to the tomb was placed in your right eye." Myoga said, turning to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dropped his hand from his eye and frowned.

"How are we supposed to get it out?" Inuyasha asked, "How do we activate it?"

"There is a spell to remove the pearl which holds the pathway to the grave from your eye and to open the gate." Myoga stated.

"Don't waste time." Kagome commanded the flea, "Get to work."

Myoga nodded then began to recite words to remove the pearl. Inuyasha raised his head to meet Kagome's eyes. She looked worried. Her eyes met his. Inuyasha smiled encouragely at her. Kagome gave him a small smile in return.

Inuyasha suddenly gave a cry and reached up to his right eye. It felt like there was something that was stuck in it. Almost as soon as the pain began it ended. Something dropped into Inuyasha's hand, which was still up near his eye. He lowered his hand to look at the smooth, round object. It was a small, black pearl.

"Is this it, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Myoga said, "Now I just have to open the gate."

Inuyasha set Myoga and the black pearl down. Myoga began reciting the second spell. As he did this Inuyasha looked at Kagome again. She was looking towards the west. She looked so scared and frightened that Inuyasha forgot for a second that Kagome was the powerful priestess who guarded the Shikon Jewel.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome turned to face him, "I've been stretching out my powers to see if I sense anything. I can sense something powerful heading this way."

Inuyasha turned and sniffed the air. Now that Kagome had mentioned it he could smell something. He recognized it as his older brother's scent.

"We don't have much time." Kagome noted.

As she said this Myoga finished with the spell. In front of them a black, swirling warp hole was revealed. Inuyasha and Kagome stared into it. Inuyasha felt apprehension.

"There it is, my Lord." Myoga said, "We must go or Sesshomaru will surely catch up with us."

Inuyasha nodded and prepared to enter the gate. Then he felt something gently holding him back. He turned to see Kagome. She'd reached out and grasped his sleeve. Her head was bowed so that Inuyasha couldn't see her face.

"Please," Kagome spoke quietly, "please be careful, Inuyasha."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed, "Don't worry about me."

Inuyasha paused as he stared at Kagome then, despite himself, he reached up with his hand and rested it on top of hers. Kagome raised her head and looked at him.

"If it gets too dangerous," Inuyasha began, "tell Sesshomaru where I've gone. Don't put your life or the villagers's lives in danger because of me."

Kagome smiled slightly, "You're such an idiot." She took a deep breath then, "Hurry up, okay?"

Inuyasha smiled, he lifted his hand off Kagome's as she released his sleeve. He turned and jumped into the vortex, dragging the screaming Myoga along with him.

OOO

"My Lord, do you really think that Inuyasha is in this direction?" a small green imp demon questioned his tall and powerful master.

"Do you doubt my senses, Jaken?" the white-haired demon asked as he flew through the air toward the east.

"N-n-no, my Lord!" Jaken cried out, "Of course not. Your powers are beyond compare."

The Lord didn't respond to this and continued his flight. Meanwhile, his servant held onto the long white fur that was trailing behind him. Jaken looked down on the land below.

"It's odd, my Lord." Jaken began, "These lands are full of more demons than usual."

"They are after the Shikon Jewel." The Lord explained boredly.

"The Shikon Jewel?" Jaken questioned, "Ah, yes. I recall that a priestess in these parts is guarding it!"

_No doubt that pathetic half-demon is here to try and take possession of the Jewel himself._ The Lord thought coolly.

"Perhaps we should take the Jewel, my Lord!" Jaken said excitedly, "It would really boost your power!"

The Lord turned his head slightly to look at Jaken out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you really think I need such a petty thing to increase my power, Jaken?" he asked calmly and with death in his voice.

"N-n-no, my Lord!" Jaken cried in apology, "Please forgive my insolence."

Sesshomaru turned to face the east once again. His pathetic half-brother's scent was coming from there. He would track him down and he would take the Tetsusaiga no matter what.

**Please review. Thanks to the reviewers: Black and White Kirara, Perminatly Lost In Thought, GoldenRose88, glon morski, kawaiiemichan, Peaceful Dragon Rose, and KikyoWillDieByMyHands. So far I've gotten two votes to have Koga in the story. I guess he'll be in the story unless I get a bunch of people asking me not to put him in.**


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 19**

Kagome ran down to the village. The demonic aura she could sense was getting closer by the minute. Soon, Sesshomaru would be here.

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome cried as she entered the village.

She spotted the old priestess standing in the centre of the village looking up at the sky. Kaede turned when Kagome called out her name.

"Kagome!" Kaede greeted, "You've sensed the demonic presence as well?"

"Yes," Kagome stopped in front of Kaede, "The demon is Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru."

"Hmm…" Kaede sighed while glancing at the sky once more, "This Sesshomaru is a full-demon and is therefore stronger than Inuyasha am I right?"

Kagome nodded. Kaede leaned to the side to look behind Kagome.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kaede questioned.

Kagome quickly explained everything that had happened. When she reached the part about Inuyasha going to his father's tomb to find the heirloom to help defeat Sesshomaru Kaede frowned.

"What makes you think that Inuyasha will return after he gets the heirloom?" Kaede asked, "What if he isn't even successful in getting the treasure at all?"

"I believe he can do it." Kagome said and after awhile of silence, "I also believe that Inuyasha won't abandon us."

Kaede stared at Kagome for a bit then shook her head.

"We don't have time to argue." Kaede said, "If Sesshomaru is coming then we will need to set the barrier up quickly. Judging by his power we may only be able to hold him off for an hour or so."

Kagome and Kaede got to work and began setting up the barrier. Kagome gathered all the villagers into the centre of the village so that the barrier could be smaller and stronger. It would also last longer if it were smaller as their concentration wouldn't have to be too strained.

Suddenly Kagome sensed the final approach of Inuyasha's half-brother. She jogged over to Kaede and they both knelt on the ground and clasped their hands with their index fingers pointed up.

Kagome kept her eyes open as she watched the demon approach the barrier. He stood just outside it. Kagome was stunned at the similarities between the two brothers. Sesshomaru had long white hair and golden eyes just like his brother. But that was where the likenesses ended. Sesshomaru was taller, had ears that tapered off to a point and stripes of colour on his face and arms. He was also graceful, something that his younger half-demon brother didn't have.

Kagome's eyes met Sesshomaru's. She shuddered. While they were the same colour as Inuyasha's they were a lot colder and emotionless.

"Young priestess," Sesshomaru's voice was as cold as his eyes, "I wish to speak with you."

It wasn't a request Kagome realized. He was demanding that she talk to him. Kagome glanced over at Kaede. Kaede nodded her head. Kagome nodded back and stood up, unclasping her hands as she did so. She walked to the edge of the barrier but did not exit it.

"What can I do for you?" Kagome said politely.

_I have to play dumb. _Kagome thought. _If I can convince him that Inuyasha was never here or has already left maybe he'll leave. _Even as this thought crossed Kagome's mind she knew it wouldn't happen. _I'll just have to delay him. That's all I can do._

"Where is the half-demon called Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome held back another shudder. She gave herself a mental shake. It wasn't time to act like this! She needed to be strong for the villagers, for Kaede and for Inuyasha.

"There is no one here by that name." Kagome answered, "You've made a mistake."

"How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru in such a manner!" the voice startled Kagome. She turned and looked down to see a small, green imp holding a staff with two wooden heads at the top.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru whispered.

The green imp immediately fell silent. Sesshomaru's gaze had never left Kagome when Jaken interrupted.

"You are lying." Sesshomaru addressed Kagome once again.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know any Inuyasha."

At this, a cool smile touched Sesshomaru's face. Kagome found this more frightening than his blank expression from earlier.

"How is it that you don't know him yet his disgusting scent is all over this village," Sesshomaru mused quietly, "It's also on you."

Kagome clasped her upper arms with the opposite hands as if to block Sesshomaru from smelling her. There was no point playing dumb on that matter. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had been here.

"Inuyasha isn't here anymore." Kagome whispered, "He left."

"That coward!" Jaken the imp shouted, "Why, he left before even facing you, my Lord!"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, his gaze as hard as ever.

"Where did he go?" his voice was as soft as it had been throughout the conversation.

Kagome shook her head once again, "I don't know."

"You liar!" the imp shouted once again, "You know where he is, wench! So tell us!"

"I don't know where he is." Kagome whispered again.

_He can't claim I'm lying this time. _Kagome thought to herself. _After all, I do know where Inuyasha is. But I don't know the location of the place he's gone._

"You refuse to tell me where he is?" Sesshomaru said while shutting his eyes.

Kagome dropped her arms to her sides again. The danger in Sesshomaru's voice was obvious. He was giving her one last chance to tell him where Inuyasha was. Kagome knew that if she didn't tell Sesshomaru where Inuyasha was now Sesshomaru would attack.

"Please," Kagome felt herself begging, "The villagers don't know anything about Inuyasha. Please leave them out of this."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. His face was expressionless as usual.

"Tell me where the half-demon has gone."

Kagome closed her eyes and clasped her arms again. Sesshomaru was basically saying that he wouldn't spare the villagers or her if they got in his way. There were no options left anymore.

"I can't." Kagome whispered while opening her eyes.

"Then you give me no choice." Sesshomaru stated coolly.

Kagome backed away then turned and walked back to where Kaede and the villagers were. Kagome knelt down and took her position once again. Once she was settled she watched as Sesshomaru drew his claws and slashed at the barrier.

Kagome flinched and knew that Kaede did as well. The power wasn't that strong but Kagome knew that Sesshomaru hadn't been trying that hard. He was merely testing the barrier's strength.

Sesshomaru drew his claws back once more. This time they had a green, acidy colour to them. _Poison!_ Kagome thought desperately.

"Poison claws!" Sesshomaru slashed out with the claws again.

Kagome winced. This time it was even stronger. Sesshomaru was playing with them. Sesshomaru drew his arm back for a third time. Golden light shone between his fingers. How many attacks did he have? And how long before he got serious? Sesshomaru flew up into the air and slashed down with the golden light. It struck the barrier then came around and struck again. It was like a whip.

Kagome winced with each impact. How much longer could they hold out? Kagome glanced sideways to see Kaede clenching her hands tightly and panting slightly. She wouldn't last much longer. _And I won't last long on my own either. _Kagome thought desperately. _Inuyasha! Where are you?_

OOO

Inuyasha traveled through the swirling, black pathway. He glanced over at Myoga who was clasped in his hand. The flea was pleading with Inuyasha to let him go, that this was too dangerous for an old flea and that this was something that Inuyasha had to do on his own. Inuyasha ignored all the pleas.

"Do you have any way of knowing what's going on back there?" Inuyasha questioned Myoga.

Myoga paused then, "Ooh yes! I remember now! There's a spell that opens a window so that we can see what's going on. Now if I can only remember the words…"

"Well get cracking already!" Inuyasha snapped, "I want to make sure Kagome's alright and not doing anything stu –"

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence the ground opened up from underneath him and he was falling. Inuyasha managed to catch glimpses of corpses, high jutting rocks and a giant skeleton as he fell.

"MYOGA!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

Suddenly Inuyasha's fall came to a halt. He was being carried on the back of a giant skeleton bird like thing. Inuyasha didn't question it and took in his surroundings. His gaze was drawn to the giant skeleton that seemed to be in the centre. It was a giant dog demon wearing samurai armour.

"Myoga," Inuyasha whispered, "is that –"

"Yes, it is your father."

Inuyasha found himself cowed by the giant demon. Had his father really been this big, this intimidating? Inuyasha shook himself out of his shock. He had to find the treasure in order to beat Sesshomaru and protect the villagers.

"Well, Myoga," Inuyasha said with a confident smile, "let's go find that treasure!"

**Please review. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! To Black and White Kirara, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, kawaiiemichan, GoldenRose88, Peaceful Dragon Rose, and glon morski: thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 20**

As Inuyasha and Myoga soared towards the giant skeletal remains of Inuyasha's father Inuyasha turned to Myoga.

"Where's the treasure, Myoga?"

"It should be in your father's stomach." Myoga stated.

"Alright," Inuyasha turned to face the giant skeleton once more, "Why aren't you working on that window that you talked about earlier?"

"Oh, yes…" Myoga said quickly remembering, "I'll open it now. Who do you want me to focus the window on?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said without hesitation.

Myoga got to work as they neared the remains. The strange bird-skeleton dropped them off at the gaping mouth of Inuyasha's father. Inuyasha with Myoga on his shoulder walked to the back of the throat and looked down the deep dark hole. What would he find down there? Would it be enough that he and Sesshomaru would stand on equal ground? Would he be able to surpass his older half-brother with this treasure? There were so many questions.

"I've got the window!" Myoga cried interrupting Inuyasha's confused thoughts.

Inuyasha looked over to see a small oval shape hanging in midair. As Inuyasha leaned closer to examine it the white in the centre of the oval cleared to reveal the village that was home to the Shikon Jewel. The picture focused on Kagome who was kneeling next to Kaede. They both had their hands clasped in front of them. They both seemed to be under a great deal of strain but Kaede seemed the worse off.

Suddenly Kaede toppled over sideways. She lay still as some villagers gathered around her and attempted to wake her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that the strain on her seemed to increase. The barrier wouldn't hold up much longer and it looked like Sesshomaru was already in the village.

"C'mon, Myoga," Inuyasha said while jumping down into the darkness, "we don't have time to waste!"

How much longer would Kagome last? _Don't be an idiot, Kagome. _Inuyasha thought worriedly. _If it gets too dangerous get out of Sesshomaru's way!_

They finally reached the bottom. Inuyasha landed gently. The stomach was filled with skulls of human and demon alike. Inuyasha observed the place quickly and found his attention drawn to the far end. There was a small platform and sticking up out of the platform was an old sword. Inuyasha ran forward and examined the sword.

"Myoga," Inuyasha began angrily and tensely, "this sword can't be the treasure now can it?"

"Of course it is, Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga cried, "Now claim your inheritance!"

Inuyasha stared at the sword. It was old, rusted and looked altogether useless.

"This sword couldn't cut water!" Inuyasha bellowed, "Look at it! One swing and it'll fall apart!"

"Um…well…there is some value!" Myoga defended.

Inuyasha seized Myoga and began squeezing the flea between his index finger and thumb.

"This sword is useless!" Inuyasha yelled, "It won't protect anyone and it certainly won't make me strong enough to take down Sesshomaru!"

"It…will…anger…Sesshomaru," Myoga gasped out between the squeezes that his master was giving him.

"Why would Sesshomaru want this hunk of junk?" Inuyasha snapped, "Something like this…that arrogant bastard would usually stay far away!"

"There…is…a…hidden…power…to…it!" Myoga cried.

Inuyasha at this point released Myoga. He turned to the sword once more. Myoga claimed there was a hidden power with the sword. How could that be? But Sesshomaru was after it. Sesshomaru never went after anything unless he was absolutely certain. And Myoga had brought up a good point. If Inuyasha claimed the sword and was able to use it against Sesshomaru, that would infuriate his older half-brother.

"I'll take the sword." Inuyasha decided, "If only to get Sesshomaru angry."

Inuyasha stepped forward and stood on the platform. He reached out and took the hilt. Straining himself he pulled. The sword was really stuck in there, even though it only looked like the tip was buried in the platform. Inuyasha exerted more effort and pulled. Light burst out of the area where the tip of the sword was buried. The light shone brightly. _Does this mean that the sword's mine?_ Inuyasha thought.

Almost as quickly as the light appeared it was gone. And the sword was still stuck fast in the platform. Inuyasha released the sword and took a small step backwards.

"Hey," Inuyasha asked Myoga who was still on his shoulder.

"Er…yes?" Myoga asked nervously.

Inuyasha grabbed Myoga once again and began squeezing him between his fingers once more.

"I couldn't pull it out!" Inuyasha whispered deathly, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Before Myoga could reply something caught Inuyasha's eye. He turned his head and saw the window that Myoga had summoned earlier. It was floating closer to him. Inuyasha peered into the depths. What he saw filled him with terror. Kagome was almost doubled over. She was shaking like a leaf and seemed to barely have it together. The barrier was going to fail.

"There isn't time for this!" Inuyasha shouted, "I have to get back to Kagome and the village!"

Inuyasha threw Myoga aside and started running to the pathway out.

"Wait, Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga cried, "Take the Tetsusaiga with you!"

Inuyasha turned and stared at Myoga and the useless sword.

"Lord Inuyasha, please," Myoga whispered, "it may be the only chance of rescuing the villagers."

Inuyasha walked forward and grasped the hilt of the sword once more.

"I'm only trying one more time, Myoga," Inuyasha snapped, "If I can't get it then I'm going back."

Inuyasha once again struggled to pull the sword from the platform. His concentration was broken with Myoga's shout, "Master!"

Inuyasha turned and looked in the window. He watched as his heart filled with dread as Kagome collapsed sideways. She didn't faint as Kaede had but lay on the ground panting from exertion.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried.

With the shout Inuyasha lunged forward. But he hadn't let go of the sword so he was completely shocked when the sword popped out of the platform with ease. _What?_ Inuyasha thought confusedly. _Why did it come out now? _

Inuyasha didn't have time to ponder this question as he turned back to the window and saw a familiar figure advancing on Kagome and the villagers. There wasn't any time left. He had to leave now to rescue Kagome.

OOO

Kagome struggled to her feet. She stood hunched over trying to stay between Sesshomaru and the villagers.

"You foolish woman!" Jaken cried out gleefully, "The fight is over! Lord Sesshomaru has won! Give up!"

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't speak yet as she was still trying to recover her strength.

"I will ask one last time," Sesshomaru whispered, "where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome recalled what Inuyasha had said to her before he jumped through the portal. If it got too dangerous tell Sesshomaru where he went. Kagome hesitated. What should she do? Her instincts were to not tell Sesshomaru anything. But she had to protect the village. _Inuyasha, _Kagome thought sadly, _please forgive me._

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped out, "went to his father's tomb."

There was no reaction from Sesshomaru except a narrowing of the eyes. His imp servant was another matter.

"What!" Jaken screamed, "Why that impudent little wretch! How dare he take something that rightfully belongs to Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome shivered. Sesshomaru wasn't reacting to anything. What would he do now? If only he was easier to read. Would he destroy the village in frustration? Or to send a message to Inuyasha? What would he do next?

"When did he leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome was still shaking. She hesitated then, "He left about an hour ago."

"What was he seeking in our father's tomb?"

This question was too dangerous. Why did Sesshomaru even bother asking? He probably knew the answer already. Kagome shook her head. She placed one hand on her knee to keep herself upright.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even further if that were possible. Kagome forced herself to stand tall. Whatever was going to happen she needed to be prepared to protect the village and its inhabitants.

Sesshomaru moved so quickly that Kagome lost track of where he was. _Where is he? _Kagome thought desperately. As the thought crossed her mind Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. His hand shot out. Before Kagome could cry out he had seized her by the throat and had lifted her off the ground.

"Lady Kagome! Priestess!" the villagers all shouted at once.

Kagome struggled for air. Sesshomaru was strangling her. Kagome raised her hands and tried in vain to pry the demon's fingers from her throat.

Sesshomaru's hand tightened a bit. Kagome gasped. She saw spots in front of her eyes. Then her vision changed to tunnel vision. The tunnel of sight kept getting smaller and smaller by the second. _I'm going to die. _Kagome thought calmly. _Inuyasha…_ Then everything went dark.

"Sesshomaru!" the loud familiar voice caused Sesshomaru to turn and see his half-brother standing at the bottom of a hillside outside the village.

"Why hello, little brother." Sesshomaru greeted mockingly.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

As Inuyasha shouted he leapt forward and slashed down with his left hand. Sesshomaru darted backward. In the process Kagome fell from his grasp. Inuyasha reached up and caught her gently.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried desperately.

It was a great relief to Inuyasha when he saw that she was breathing albeit shallowly. He placed her on the ground gently.

"Take care of her." Inuyasha said staring at Kaede who was now awake.

"What of him?" Kaede asked gesturing to Sesshomaru. She walked forward, knelt down and pulled Kagome's head onto her lap.

"Don't worry!" Inuyasha snapped, he turned to face Sesshomaru, "I'll take care of him!"

Inuyasha stalked forward. He held the Tetsusaiga up at ready. Sesshomaru's gaze was drawn to the sword.

"So you desecrate our noble father's tomb?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"I was only claiming the inheritance that was supposed to be mine." Inuyasha snapped, "Besides you're one to talk! You were planning on taking the sword yourself!"

"The inheritance that was supposed to be yours? I think not." Sesshomaru retorted.

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Inuyasha yelled, "I'm gonna beat you with this!"

Inuyasha launched himself forward. He slashed down with the Tetsusaiga. It struck the ground. Sesshomaru was now above Inuyasha.

"Was that aimed at me?" Sesshomaru asked mockingly.

Inuyasha leapt up trying to catch up with Sesshomaru. _Damn it! _Inuyasha thought angrily. _Sesshomaru is far quicker than me! How can I defeat him if I can't touch him?_

"I give you one last chance, little brother."

Inuyasha bristled at Sesshomaru's tone. Whenever he addressed Inuyasha in that tone it was so condescending. He hated it!

"Give me the Tetsusaiga and I will leave this pathetic little village alone."

Inuyasha scowled. There was no guarantee for him. If he gave the sword to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru would kill him and then he would kill the villagers. No. He wouldn't let Sesshomaru win.

"Forget it!" Inuyasha snapped, "No way I'm giving this to you!"

"Humph…" Sesshomaru snorted, "Then I guess I'll have to take it!"

Sesshomaru almost vanished with his speed. He appeared behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to spin around to face him but Sesshomaru wrapped the long fur from over his shoulder around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha raised his left hand and tried to loosen the strangle hold. While he did that Sesshomaru reached over and pried the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's grasp.

_No! _Inuyasha thought desperately. _If he takes it I won't be able to protect Kagome or the villagers! _He felt hopelessness overcome him.

**Please review. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! This story has now hit the 100 review mark! Thanks a bunch to everyone. Now to my regulars, thanks go out to Black and White Kirara, GoldenRose88, kawaiiemichan, Peaceful Dragon Rose, glon morski, and KikyoWillDieByMyHands.**


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 21**

Sesshomaru gave a snarl as a lightning-type barrier shot through him when he touched Tetsusaiga. He dropped the sword from his grasp. Inuyasha took advantage of the distraction and yanked at the fur surrounding his neck. He loosened it and jumped away from Sesshomaru, ducking down to scoop up Tetsusaiga once again.

"My Lord!" Jaken cried, "Why does a barrier come into affect when you touch the sword but not for Inuyasha?"

"Ha." Sesshomaru muttered while examining the hand that held Tetsusaiga, "Father has done his work well. He placed a barrier upon the sword that prevents full demons from touching it."

"That mean you're going to let me have it?" Inuyasha asked confidently.

"When did I say that?" Sesshomaru questioned coolly, "I'm certain I can find a way to…get rid of that barrier."

Inuyasha brought the sword up once again to defend himself. He glanced behind him quickly. The villagers were still close by and Kaede hadn't moved Kagome, who was still unconscious. He couldn't fight Sesshomaru here. The villagers would distract him. Inuyasha knew he had to lead Sesshomaru as far from the village as he could. Coming to that decision Inuyasha took off in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru.

"He's leaving us to the mercy of the demon!" one villager cried.

Inuyasha scowled to himself. Why'd everyone have to think the worst of him? It was getting really annoying.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder, "You want this sword so badly, come and get it!"

Inuyasha put on a burst of speed so that he was running full out. He wouldn't be able to run from Sesshomaru for long, but hopefully it would be long enough.

"Do you call that running?"

Inuyasha turned just in time to see Sesshomaru appear beside him and punch him across the jaw. Inuyasha was knocked backward, destroying a fence and skidding along the ground on the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha scowled up at Sesshomaru. He wasn't far enough out of the village to avoid any damage but it would have to do.

"This sword is supposed to make me strong enough to take you down!" Inuyasha said as he stood up, "Better get your will signed because I'm going to kill you here and now!"

"Heh," Sesshomaru scoffed, "If you could have killed me, you would have already done so. You are so much more weaker than I thought. Now, die."

Sesshomaru drew his claws back and slashed out with a whip-like attack. He kept slashing. Not hitting the Tetsusaiga at all but aiming for Inuyasha. The cloth of the fire-rat protected Inuyasha partially but it wouldn't be enough. Plus he couldn't move forward to attack. He was trapped. _If this stupid thing has any powers it sure would be nice if it would reveal them already! _Inuyasha thought angrily.

OOO

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. She reached up and felt her throat. What had happened? The memory came back. Sesshomaru had been choking her then everything went black. How was she still alive?

"Kagome?"

Kagome shifted her gaze to find Kaede looking down on her.

"Are you alright?" Kaede questioned worriedly.

"I…think so." Kagome wheezed out. Her voice was raspy and hoarse. She coughed to try and clear it.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Inuyasha arrived just in time to save you." Kaede explained, "He and his brother are still fighting."

Kagome pushed herself onto her knees. She looked over to where flashes of demonic energy were exploding out. _Inuyasha is in trouble. _Kagome thought. _I have to help him. _Kagome got to her feet.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Kaede asked.

"I have to help Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she picked up her bow and quiver of arrows, which were nearby, "He may be our only chance of defeating Sesshomaru with no loss of life. Please, Lady Kaede."

Kaede stared up at her. Then wearily nodded, "Very well. We shall go."

"No," Kagome rasped out, "If Inuyasha and I fail you need to protect the villagers."

"You are right, child." Kaede said bowing her head, "But please be careful."

"Don't worry." Kagome whispered, "I'll be alright."

With that Kagome staggered toward the scene of battle.

OOO

Inuyasha cursed mentally. He was making no progress while Sesshomaru had him at his mercy. His older brother could have finished him off at any time but he seemed to be waiting. Why? Was he waiting to see if the Tetsusaiga had any hidden powers that would defend Inuyasha? Or was Sesshomaru merely toying with him?

Something caught Inuyasha's eye. He turned his head slightly to see what it was. Inuyasha felt his breath hitch in his throat. It was Kagome! What was she doing here? She was going to get herself killed!

Kagome stood at the entrance to the village watching the battle. She drew an arrow and notched it. Kagome aimed for Sesshomaru but something caused her to look at Inuyasha. He was staring at her; his golden eyes intense. They seemed to be trying to tell her something. Then slowly Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome was stunned. He didn't want her to help! But why? As soon as the questions entered her mind she came upon the answer. Inuyasha needed to do this himself. If he had help and won he would always question whether the victory was from his own strength or because someone helped him. Kagome lowered her arrow with a nod. Inuyasha gave her a quick smile in return.

"Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru!" a whiny voice called out, interrupting the exchange between Inuyasha and Kagome, "With the Staff of Two Heads I shall aid you in your defeat of Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked over to see Jaken with the staff that was longer than his entire body walking around Inuyasha to attack him from behind.

"I don't think so!" Kagome shouted.

She fired the arrow that she'd lowered. The imp however heard her cry, spun around and managed to leap out of the arrow's path.

"Why you wench!" Jaken cried, "How dare you interfere!"

"How dare _you _interfere!" Kagome snapped back, "This is their fight!"

Kagome coughed into her hand. All the shouting had strained her injured throat even more. She bent over slightly as she massaged her neck.

Inuyasha barely paid any attention to what was going on between Kagome and Jaken. He needed to focus on defeating Sesshomaru.

"It appears you won't let go of the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru spoke reflectively, "I will have to test you fully then."

Inuyasha took a step back as Sesshomaru's onslaught was halted. Inuyasha suspected that it was the calm before the storm. One look at Sesshomaru confirmed his suspicions. Sesshomaru stood stock-still. His teeth were bared and his eyes had turned blood red. The stripes of colour on his cheeks thickened and lengthened. Wind seemed to blow outwards from him in a spiral shape.

Inuyasha glanced over to check on Kagome. She was on her knees, coughing and clutching her throat. _Damn that idiot! _Inuyasha thought angrily. _Doesn't she realize how dangerous this is? _But there was nothing to be done now. Sesshomaru's transformation to his true self was too far along. Kagome wouldn't get far enough away in her condition. If the old hag had any sense the villagers were probably a fair distance away and would escape harm.

Suddenly Sesshomaru disappeared in a flash of light. Inuyasha raised his arm to block the light. The light flew up into the sky and there was a flash even brighter than before. Inuyasha closed his eyes. When he opened them he found himself facing the biggest demon he'd ever seen.

Despite all the fights Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had had, Sesshomaru had never gone so far to reveal his true form. He was either really desperate – Inuyasha discarded that theory right away; his brother was never desperate – or really angry. The latter theory seemed more likely.

"I must have really pissed you off, eh, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned mockingly.

The giant dog demon growled and raised its hackles. It leaned back and flew forward. Inuyasha leapt up and to the right side, dodging the attack from above. Sesshomaru turned and swatted at Inuyasha with his left paw. Inuyasha struck at the paw with the sword but it glanced off.

"Come on, you stupid sword!" Inuyasha yelled with frustration, "Can't you help me out here?"

The sword, of course, gave no answer. Sesshomaru came from above once again. Inuyasha was going to leap out of the way again but turning to look behind him he saw Kagome on her hands and knees. She wasn't getting up anytime soon. Inuyasha's split-second hesitation was all that Sesshomaru needed. Sesshomaru's teeth seized Inuyasha. Sesshomaru began biting down hard. Inuyasha gave a cry of pain. He drew the sword back and stabbed it into Sesshomaru's eye.

"Take that, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha was dropped by Sesshomaru and leapt back to where Kagome was kneeling. He placed a hand on her back. Sesshomaru shook his head like he was trying to get rid of a pesky insect.

"I think…you're making progress." Kagome whispered, "The second strike seemed to hurt him."

"You must be joking!" Inuyasha snapped, "This sword is good for nothing!"

Kagome turned to stare at him. Her eyes were sharp despite the raspyness of her voice.

"You're giving up?" she questioned sharply, "Just like that? After what you went through?"

"C'mon, Kagome," Inuyasha complained, "This sword is useless. It's only getting in my way!"

Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha leaned back slightly. Was she going to start yelling at him? Would she hit him? But what she said shocked him more than what he was expecting.

"If you give up I'll never forgive you."

"Wh-wh-what?" Inuyasha stuttered, "What's up with you? I can't use this sword!"

"If you give up, Inuyasha, then the whole village is doomed." Kagome explained, "He's going to kill us. If I find out that you stood back and watched, then I won't forgive you!"

Tears of anger were appearing in Kagome's eyes. She clenched her hands to try and stop the flow of tears. Now was not the time.

"Stop crying!" Inuyasha shouted uncomfortably, "I'll protect you and the village. So stop already!"

As Inuyasha shouted this, the Tetsusaiga gave off a pulse of power. Inuyasha turned to stare at it. _What? _He thought. _Why is it pulsing like this?_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru who gave off a very loud growl. He began to walk forward like an animal that was stalking its prey. Inuyasha stood up and walked forward to greet him.

"I'll take care of him." Inuyasha called over his shoulder to Kagome, "Just stay outta the way."

Sesshomaru's dog mouth almost seemed to move into a grin. Inuyasha could guess what the giant dog demon was thinking. He raised the sword. _Now's the time, Tetsusaiga! _Inuyasha thought. _If you're going to help me defeat Sesshomaru that pulsing better mean something. _The pulsing of the Tetsusaiga seemed to be increasing with each passing second. Inuyasha braced himself, getting ready for Sesshomaru's attack.

Sesshomaru dove forward trying to crush Inuyasha beneath his claws. Inuyasha leapt backwards, avoiding the strike. Before Sesshomaru had time to recover and attack again Inuyasha jumped forward and slashed at Sesshomaru across his chest with the sword. Inuyasha was stunned when the slash brought blood out. The dark, red, blood poured out of Sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha landed to the left of Sesshomaru.

"Whoa." Inuyasha whispered to himself, "That was amazing. Who knew this sword had it in it."

As he said this he examined Tetsusaiga. This caused Inuyasha to stare at the sword's transformation. The sword was no longer rusty or worn-out looking. The blade was almost as long as Inuyasha's body and looked brand new. At the hilt was white fur. _It looks like a fang! _Inuyasha thought.

"Well, looks like the old man knew what he was doing leaving this sword to me!" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru triumphantly.

Sesshomaru growled again. He then flew forward with his left paw extended. _What? _Inuyasha thought confusedly. _Why's he attacking in front of him when I'm on his left…_ Inuyasha spun to look at what Sesshomaru was aiming at. What he saw caused his stomach to drop into his feet. Kagome had managed to get to her feet and she was now staring up at Sesshomaru's approaching attack helplessly. _She won't get away in time! _Inuyasha thought.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha shouted as he leapt forward, "This is between you and me! Don't you ever touch Kagome!"

Inuyasha drew the sword back over his head with both hands and brought it down with all his strength. Despite Tetsusaiga's transformation Inuyasha was surprised when he struck Sesshomaru's left front leg that the sword sliced through it like it was nothing. Sesshomaru and his leg fell to the ground; the leg now separated from the main body. Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome and the village.

Sesshomaru shrunk within himself and in a flash of light he'd transformed into a ball of light that flew off and out of sight.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried while running after the orb, "Wait for me! Don't leave me all alone!"

Inuyasha raised the sword to stare at it. The more he examined it the more amazed he was. He was stunned however when the large sword changed back to the rusty piece of junk he found in the tomb.

"That's quite the treasure." Kagome approached him. Her voice was still hoarse and raspy.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha shouted enthused, "With this no demon would dare to cross me!"

"Aren't you a little overconfident?"

"No way!" Inuyasha challenged.

But as these words came out of his mouth he remembered the vow he'd made on the morning after the new moon. He couldn't get close. Inuyasha turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kagome called after him.

"Nowhere," Inuyasha replied, "Just…you know…"

"Are you going to ignore me again?" Kagome questioned angrily. She looked as angry as when Inuyasha mentioned that the sword was useless.

"I never ignored you!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome eyes narrowed. She placed her hands on her hips and then, "Fine. You didn't ignore me but you did avoid me. What's going on with you?"

"Never mind!" Inuyasha snapped.

Inuyasha leapt off towards the trees, ignoring Kagome's shout to come back.

**Please review. Don't worry Kagome's going to straighten Inuyasha out in the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, new and old: GoldenRose88, Black and White Kirara, Alechaos Ogigio, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, kawaiiemichan, Peaceful Dragon Rose, glon morski, and A Feudal Fairytale. **


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 22**

Inuyasha sat in a tree overlooking the village. He held Tetsusaiga in his right hand. Frowning he swung it a couple times. _Why doesn't it change? _He thought grumpily. _Does it only change when there's a threat around? Is that why it changed back to its useless form when Sesshomaru took off?_ Inuyasha glared at the sword for keeping the secret from him.

"Lord Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha felt a pain in his neck. He reached up and lifted his hair to find a familiar flea sucking blood.

SMACK!

Myoga floated down to the branch of the tree. Once he puffed back to normal he began waving his arms and jumping up and down.

"I heard of your victory over Sesshomaru!" Myoga cheered, "Well done, my Lord!"

"Heard of it?" Inuyasha asked while still studying Testsusaiga, "What? Didn't stick around to watch?"

"Er…" Myoga's cheers and jumping were halted, "I…was…well…you see…"

"Go on." Inuyasha said looking sideways at Myoga, "This is going to be really good. I can tell."

Myoga hesitated while staring up at Inuyasha. He shifted under his master's direct gaze. Until, "Alright! I ran away! If I knew you would win I would have stayed to watch I swear to you!"

SMACK!

"Like I haven't heard _that_ a million times before!" Inuyasha snapped at the re-flattened flea.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nearly fell out of his tree in surprise. He'd been so busy studying the Tetsusaiga and listening to Myoga's pathetic excuses he hadn't heard or smelt Kagome coming. He glanced down to see her. She was staring up at him determinedly, her bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows across her back.

"We need to talk." She said sharply.

"I've got nothing to say." Inuyasha turned away, sheathed Tetsusaiga and crossed his arms.

"You've got plenty to say and so do I." Kagome said quickly, "Come down."

"Nothing doing!"

Kagome sighed and shut her eyes tiredly. She seemed to be gathering her strength. Her eyes snapped open. She turned and started walking away from the village.

"Will you just…follow me," she called over her shoulder, "please."

Inuyasha stared after her then cursing his weakness leapt out of the tree and jogged to catch up with her.

"Where're we going?" He questioned.

"You'll see."

Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha glaring at her.

"I'll explain when we get there." She stated.

They continued to walk and when they reached the trees they walked down a path that was barely marked but was still there all the same. They finally came to a clearing. Inuyasha found his eyes widening when he saw the tree at the centre. It was huge. Its height surpassed the trees surrounding it and the trunk was clear of branches until the very top, which was almost out of view.

"Big tree." Inuyasha noted dumbly.

Kagome walked forward. She removed the quiver from her back and set it and the bow down gently. She then climbed on top of the tangled roots at the base and placed her palm on the trunk.

"This is a sacred tree." Kagome explained, "I come here when I feel overwhelmed or uncertain or confused or anything really."

Inuyasha walked into the clearing and stood a little a ways from Kagome and the tree. He knew he shouldn't talk now. This was something that Kagome would explain in time.

"There's something about this tree." Kagome continued, "I feel so at peace when I'm here. My mind seems to clear of troubled thoughts and I get a better understanding of what's going on."

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha with her hand not leaving the trunk.

"I've come here a lot recently."

Inuyasha ducked his head, "About me?"

Kagome lifted her hand from the trunk and faced Inuyasha fully.

"About you and the Jewel." Kagome admitted, "I sometimes wonder whether I'm making the right decisions in regards to you and the Jewel."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha questioned.

It confused him. Kagome though she showed her temper and other emotions always seemed really sure of herself and her decisions.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "I sometimes regret taking on the responsibilities of the Shikon Jewel."

"That's no surprise." Inuyasha countered, "You're always warning me that my wish is dangerous and you always act like you despise the Jewel."

Kagome laughed softly, "I do despise the Jewel. But taking on the guardianship duties was something that needed to be done." She took a deep breath then plunged ahead, "Do you still desire the Jewel?"

Inuyasha paused. Did he still want his wish? Everything was so confusing right now. He placed his hand on the Tetsusaiga. The sword had made him stronger. He'd defeated Sesshomaru with it. Most likely he would get stronger still. But he would never be a full demon. A part of him wanted the wish but another part remembered the promise he'd made to Kagome's mother: to protect Kagome from harm.

"I still want the Jewel." Even as Inuyasha said it it felt like a lie.

"No you don't." Kagome had seen through him, "The Tetsusaiga makes you strong enough to take on your older brother who was the only demon you were interested in fighting and defeating anyway. So my question is: why are you still here?"

Inuyasha paused and looked away. What was going on? For some reason he felt calmer here. He felt he could be honest. He glanced up at the tree. Was what Kagome said true? Was the sacred tree working its magic and calming him?

"I made a promise." Inuyasha said finally.

"To who?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned to meet Kagome's eyes once again, "Your mother." At Kagome's confused look Inuyasha explained further, "Your mother asked me to protect you from harm. Her fear was that one day a message would be sent to her saying that you'd been killed."

Kagome bowed her head slightly, "I see." She whispered.

There was an odd quiet that descended between them. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"Look," he began, "I just made the promise to put your mother's mind at ease. That's it!"

Kagome raised her eyes to meet his. She smiled and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"You." Kagome paused in her laughing, "Inuyasha, you act so tough all the time. But with the promise you made to my mother it proves you have a good heart." Kagome looked sad again, "If you make your wish on the Jewel you will lose your good heart."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, "What do you mean by it?"

Kagome stared at him for a bit then, "Inuyasha, if you made your wish on the Jewel to become a full demon what do you think would happen?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I'd get more powerful. No demon would mess with me for being half-demon again."

"True." Kagome acknowledged, "There's no denying that would happen. But the Jewel is an evil object. It draws evil to it and feeds on the selfishness of demons and humans alike."

"What does this have to do with me, Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Your wish is selfish." Kagome explained, "The Jewel would crave it, rejoice in it. And you, you would reap the reward, so to speak."

Inuyasha felt his heart go cold, "What would the Jewel do to me?"

"The Jewel would make you a full demon," Kagome whispered, "but you would lose your soul in the process. You would attack without conscious thought. You wouldn't recognize friend from foe. You would be a killing machine. You would keep killing until someone stopped you; by killing you."

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.

"I wouldn't hurt you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome took a slight step back. A look of shock appeared on her face. Then she gathered herself, "You wouldn't have a choice. Like I said, you wouldn't recognize me. You _would_ kill me. That is what the Shikon Jewel desires. It wants to cause pain and misery wherever it goes. You and me are no exception."

Inuyasha was frozen. Would that really happen? No! It couldn't! It wouldn't! But Kagome's words had a ring of truth. He had a feeling it would happen if he made his wish on the Jewel. He clenched his fists. Then he wouldn't make that wish on the Jewel!

"I won't try and take the Jewel again." Inuyasha breathed out.

"You haven't tried to take it for awhile." Kagome noted, "Which brings me back to my main point: why are you avoiding me? You've explained why you're still here. But why won't you talk to me or spend time with me like you used to?"

"I don't want to distract you." Inuyasha found himself explaining.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I'm around distracting you, you might let your guard down and could get hurt or killed." Inuyasha said facing Kagome determinedly.

Kagome laughed again and shook her head, "You idiot!"

"I'm not the idiot! You're the idiot!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Don't you get it?" Kagome asked now angry.

Inuyasha shook his head no.

"You're trying to not distract me!" Kagome shouted, "But the way you're acting has distracted me even more! If you're worried about the danger that you and I will face, don't. We'd both be in danger either way. You're a half-demon that full demons and humans won't accept and I'm the priestess who guards the Shikon Jewel!"

"Don't yell at me, Kagome," Inuyasha shouted back, "I was just trying to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me!" Kagome said, "What I really want is to be able to spend time with you. I want to argue with you, have discussions with you, laugh with you. It's the only time I feel normal again."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed, "With you I can just be me. I don't have to be the priestess or the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. I can act like myself when I'm with you."

She caught Inuyasha's confused look and laughed softly, "Don't ask me to explain it, I can't. It's just something that I want and most of all, need."

A calm seemed to descend between them. Kagome jumped down from the tangled roots she'd been standing on and scooped up her bow and quiver.

"I've got to get going." She explained, "Lady Kaede wants to continue my training on a certain arrow."

Inuyasha nodded. He didn't want to leave this place quite yet. He still felt like there were other thoughts that he needed to think on and make decisions about.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome looked surprised then, "Inuyasha, you're welcome to come here at any time."

She turned and walked out of the clearing toward the village. Inuyasha sat upon the tangled roots and leaned back against the sacred tree and let his thoughts wander, hoping to come to a solution to most of his problems.

OOO

Two young men ran through the land. They looked like normal humans except they were running far too fast and their dress was extremely odd. They seemed to be dressed in a mixture of armour and fur.

"Hey, Ginta," one shouted to the other, "how much farther to the caves?"

"Not far, Haikkaku," the other answered, "When Koga finds out that we found the Shikon Jewel he'll reward us handsomely."

"Yeah," Haikkaku muttered nervously, "But it's guarded by a priestess. One shot from one of her arrows and we're toast."

"Don't worry so much," Ginta reassured, "Koga's our leader. He'll figure out a way to get the Jewel and make our tribe the strongest of all the wolf demon tribes."

Haikkaku nodded and both he and Ginta took off to bring news of the location of the Shikon Jewel to their leader.

**Please review. Thanks to all who reviewed: Black and White Kirara, A Feudal Fairytale, GoldenRose88, Alechaos Ogigio, glon morski, and Rut Pontinen -Inu-Love-.**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 23**

Kagome walked away from the sacred tree and Inuyasha. She glanced around. What was the harm in taking the long way back to the village? Coming to that decision she walked across a field surrounded by trees and came to the shrine. Kagome paused as she walked through the shrine grounds. Had she been wrong in showing Inuyasha the sacred tree? This was the first time that she'd told anyone about her 'secret' spot.

"Kagome!" Kaede's voice broke into Kagome's thoughts.

"Yes, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked, turning to face the older priestess.

"I need to ask a favour of you," Kaede stated as she came closer to where Kagome was standing, "Sora is in labour right now."

"You need me to assist in the childbirth?" Kagome questioned.

"No," Kaede said with a shake of her head, "I need you to take this gruel to an injured man in the cave by the lake." With those words she held up a bucket, bowl and spoon.

Kagome reaching out selected the bucket and dangled it from her wrist she then took the bowl and spoon in her right hand.

"Why has he been left out of the village?" Kagome asked confused.

"I don't have time to explain now," Kaede said, "I will tell you everything tonight."

Kaede turned and walked back to the village at the bottom of the shrine steps. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk towards the cave that Kaede had mentioned.

She soon reached it and stood a little outside of it. Kagome peeked in slightly. She shivered. What was wrong? She felt so uneasy here. She almost felt afraid to enter the cave. Giving her head a shake she straightened her shoulders and walked into the cave.

It was dark and gloomy as most caves are but it seemed even more oppressive and dank. Kagome spotted the man lying on a makeshift futon covered by a straw blanket with his head resting on a straw pillow. He was completely wrapped in bandages except for his mouth and one of his eyes. Kagome repressed a shudder. His eye focused on her as she drew near and was standing next to him.

"Who are you?" he rasped out, "Where is the old priestess?"

Kagome knelt down and set down the bowl, the bucket and her bow and quiver.

"I'm Kagome," she introduced, "Lady Kaede was unable to come today so she sent me instead."

Kagome searched and found a candle and some flint. She lit the candle and poured some of the gruel into the bowl. She picked up the bowl along with the spoon and turned to face the injured man.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked, "I've brought some food."

"Please leave me," he begged, "I just want to die."

Kagome set the bowl down next to her.

"Why would you want to die?" she asked.

"What has the old woman said about me?"

"She only told me that you where here and you needed to be cared for."

The man laughed hoarsely, "I was once a bandit."

Kagome nodded. She'd guessed as much. No ordinary man would be put through the torture that this man had been. She wondered whom he'd wronged to get such a horrible punishment.

"As a bandit I took what I wanted and killed any who got in my way." The bandit continued to talk, "Then I decided to take over a group of bandits. Their leader did not take kindly to that and you see what the result was."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"It doesn't matter." The bandit coughed, "I want to die because there is no hope left for me."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I will never walk again, never do anything again except lie here." He explained, "Lie here until I die. The old priestess, Kaede, merely puts off the inevitable. Should you both leave me here I will die quicker."

"We can't do that!" Kagome stated angrily, "As priestesses we are taught to treat those that are in pain with respect no matter who they are. Even if you won't move from this spot again you still deserve some peace."

His eye seemed to pierce her as she talked. Kagome turned away from the stare and picked up the bowl full of gruel again.

"Please, eat." Kagome said, while taking a spoon-full of gruel and holding it to his mouth.

The bandit proceeded to eat the entire bowl of gruel. Kagome leaned back slightly. She turned and looked at the sky outside. It was starting to get late. She gathered everything up.

"Wait!" the bandit cried.

Kagome turned to face him.

"Will you come back?" he asked.

Kagome hesitated. Though she felt sorry for the man she also couldn't get rid of the uneasiness that she had when she sat with him.

"I don't know." Kagome said, "I was only filling in for Lady Kaede. You will have your regular caregiver tomorrow."

Kagome turned and began walking out of the cave.

"I'd much rather have you, Kagome."

Kagome stopped at the entrance. She turned to look back at the bandit. His lipless mouth seemed to sneer at her. Kagome bowed her head, turned and left the cave. Once she was out of the cave she shivered. She hated that the man used her name in such a way. She didn't know why but she despised it!

OOO

Kagome sat in the hut, waiting for Kaede to return from delivering Sora's baby. She poked at the fire a bit, mainly to do something with her hands.

With a rustle at the doorway Kaede appeared. She walked in and sat across from Kagome. She began to rub her shoulders. Kagome hesitated. When would be the right time to ask Kaede about the bandit?

"You are curious about the man in the cave?" Kaede guessed Kagome's thoughts.

"Yes," Kagome nodded, "I do know he was once a bandit and when he tried to take over a band of thieves was injured horribly."

"Hmm," Kaede said, "His name is Onigumo."

Kagome shuddered slightly. Spider. What an unpleasant name. But it seemed to suit the bandit that the man used to be.

"You dislike him?" Kaede asked.

Kagome looked up quickly. Then she ducked her head and poked at the fire some more.

"I don't know why," Kagome began, "he makes me uncomfortable. He never once said he was sorry for the crimes he committed. He wishes to die but he never once said he was sorry for what he did!"

"Well," Kaede said shrugging her shoulders, "you needn't worry about it anymore. That will most likely be the last time that you will care for him."

Kagome rubbed her upper arms. She shook her head and looked Kaede in the eye.

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"When I left he said he'd rather have me caring for him." Kagome explained, "I don't want to. I just don't like him. I know as priestesses we are supposed to pity the weak but with him…"

Kaede smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry. I will be the one taking care of him, not you."

Kagome nodded but despite Kaede's reassurances she had a sinking feeling that she would be the one caring for the bandit, Onigumo.

OOO

Three youths ran across a field at surprising speed.

"Wait up, Koga!" Ginta cried, "You're going too fast for us!"

The lead demon, Koga, turned slightly to look over his shoulder. He let out a huff and stopped, waiting for Ginta and Haikkaku to catch up.

"The rate you slowpokes are going some other demon'll get the Jewel before us." Koga reprimanded.

"But a priestess guards it," Haikkaku explained, "No ordinary demon will be able to take it from her."

"That's right!" Ginta cried, "But I'm certain we'll be able to take it."

Koga crossed his arms and turned to look in the direction of the village where the priestess lived.

"Did any of you see this priestess?"

Ginta and Haikkaku exchanged looks.

"What does that have to do with anything, Koga?" Ginta asked.

"You idiots!" Koga snapped, "You can figure out how strong someone is by observing them!"

Ginta and Haikkaku exchanged embarrassed looks.

"Oh…right." They both said sheepishly, "We should have thought of that."

Koga shook his head impatiently and took off at a run. Ginta and Haikkaku both gave out cries of dismay and struggled to catch up.

OOO

Koga looked over the village that they'd finally reached. It was small and poor. He wondered how such a pathetic village could house the Shikon Jewel.

"Look, Koga!" Haikkaku cried pointing on the outskirts of the village.

Koga followed his finger and saw an old priestess being led by the children to a field. The woman was short and hunched over slightly.

"Oh man!" Koga cried disappointedly, "You've got to be kidding! How can an old hag like that be the guardian of the Jewel?"

"She must be more powerful than she looks." Ginta observed, "How else could she guard the Jewel?"

Koga sighed. He was really looking forward to a good fight and this is what happens. He gets stuck trying to steal the Jewel from some old hag. Koga shrugged his shoulders and ran off to catch the old woman despite Ginta and Haikkaku's shouts to wait.

Koga darted in front of the old woman. He stood there with his arms crossed.

"Hey, old hag," he greeted, "Why don't we make this easy? Give me the Shikon Jewel and I'll leave peacefully."

The old priestess looked shocked to see him at first but the shock faded and now she looked stubborn.

"I am not the one who guards the Jewel." Kaede explained, "But I can guarantee that the true guardian will never give it to the likes of you."

"Ha!" Koga snorted, "That so? Then I guess I'll have to summon my wolves to tear this village apart until the Jewel is lying in your village's blood."

Suddenly an arrow struck the ground at Koga's feet. The arrow's power caused the ground to explode like a bomb had gone off. Koga leapt backward. He turned to see where the arrow had come from.

"Whoa!" Ginta whispered. He and Haikkaku stood a little a ways watching.

"Yeah," Haikkaku whispered back, "Whoever shot that arrow is really powerful!"

Koga ignoring his fellow tribe mates and was staring at a young priestess who was making her way out of the trees toward the two groups. She had another arrow notched and pointed directly at Koga as she walked.

"Lady Kaede," Kagome called to the elder priestess, "take the children and get out of here. I'll take care of these demons."

Kaede nodded, "Be careful, Kagome." She turned and gestured for the children to make their way back to the village.

"Ha!" Koga laughed, "So you're the one guarding the Jewel."

Kagome turned her face to look at him, determination on her face.

"Leave now," She ordered, "or I will be forced to kill you."

Koga crossed his arms, "Why didn't you kill me to begin with?"

"I like to give people and demons chances to back off." Kagome explained, "Now do as I say and back off."

"Give me the Jewel and I will." Koga replied.

"Hey!"

The new voice belonged to a youth with long white hair, white triangular ears and dressed in red. He landed between Kagome and Koga.

"What's a pathetic demon like you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga raised an eyebrow. He looked over his shoulder at Ginta and Haikkaku.

"Who's this guy?" Koga asked while thumbing in Inuyasha's direction.

"I don't know." Ginta said confusedly, "We didn't hear anything about this."

Koga turned to face Inuyasha fully. He gave a sniff then smirked.

"Well, it doesn't matter." He stated confidently, "Dog-breath here is only a worthless half-demon."

Inuyasha scowled and growled under his breath. Dog-breath? Who'd this guy think he was? Inuyasha sniffed as well. This guy and his chumps smelled like wolves.

"Same could be said about you, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha fired back.

Koga snarled, "You calling me a half-demon? Unlike you, I'm a full demon. Something you'll never be!"

"I wasn't calling you a half-demon!" Inuyasha shouted, "I was calling you worthless!"

Kagome found herself staring on the sidelines of a fight that wasn't going anywhere. She sighed and lowered her arrow so that it was pointing toward the ground. They were acting like a couple of teenagers. If they weren't a demon and a half-demon she would have been tempted to bop them on the heads to knock some sense into them.

"This doesn't matter!" Koga finally shouted, "We came for the Jewel and we're taking it!"

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled while cracking his knuckles.

Koga frowned, confused, "What's with you, dog-boy? Why are you just protecting the Jewel when you should at least attempt to take it?"

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome quickly, then, "None of your business, you mangy wolf!"

But Koga caught the look that Inuyasha had shot at Kagome, "Oh I get it." Koga started laughing, "She's your woman!"

"W-w-what!" Inuyasha shouted while turning several shades of red. Behind him Kagome face's was also turning red.

"Hmmm," Koga said while rubbing his chin, "I guess you're right."

"Right about what?" Inuyasha shouted again, still red.

Koga darted around Inuyasha. Though he wasn't as fast as Sesshomaru he caught Inuyasha off-guard. Koga appeared in front of Kagome, who surprised, took a quick step back. Koga leaned forward and looked Kagome in the eye.

"She's definitely got a beautiful face." Koga called over his shoulder, "Hey, Kagome was it?"

Kagome pointed her arrow at Koga once again, "Yeah. I don't believe we got your name."

"I'm Koga." The wolf demon smiled, "Why don't you dump dog-breath, give me the Jewel and become my woman?"

For the first time in her life Kagome found herself slack-jawed. She opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to find some words. No one had been _this_ forward with her.

Behind Koga, Inuyasha was clenching his teeth and curling his hands into fists. _Who'd this bastard think he was? _Inuyasha thought angrily. _How he could- How he dared- _Inuyasha was surprised to find even his thoughts were incoherent.

"C'mon!" Koga cried out. He stepped around Kagome's arrow and before she had time to react had placed his arm around her shoulders and drawn her to him.

"Why not leave, dog-boy?" He asked, "I'm far better than him anyway! Not only am I a full demon, I'm a real man. Pick me and you won't have to settle for scraps like him again!" Koga thumbed in Inuyasha's direction.

Inuyasha was reaching a boiling point. He had his arm around Kagome! The bastard! Inuyasha launched himself forward and slashed at Koga's head with his claws. Koga leapt away.

"Whoa!" Koga laughed, "Temper, temper, mutt!"

"Keep your hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "Or I'll kill you!"

Koga continued to laugh. Inuyasha attacked once more. Koga jumped upwards then kicked Inuyasha across the face. As Inuyasha slammed into the ground, Koga turned to Kagome.

"Why don't you think on my proposition, Kagome?" Koga smiled then saluted her, "I'll be back in two days!"

Koga turned and ran into the trees with Ginta and Haikkaku running after him. Inuyasha sat up and started cursing a mile a minute under his breath. Kagome glanced over and knelt next to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

Inuyasha brushed at the place where Koga had hit him.

"Fine." He snapped, "Why'd you let him hang on you like that?"

Kagome was taken aback, then, "Don't get mad at me! I was surprised that he'd do something like that!"

"Didn't hear you complaining!" Inuyasha scoffed, "You must have enjoyed it!"

"You-you-you," Kagome stuttered angrily. She took a deep breath, stood up, then, "YOU JERK!"

Inuyasha fell back at Kagome's fury.

"What are you so mad about?" He shouted back, now on his feet.

"Don't you get anything?" Kagome snapped, "Oh, forget it! I don't want to see you again for the rest of the day!"

With that final shout she turned and stalked off toward the village. Inuyasha stared at her back, flabbergasted.

"Yeah? Well," Inuyasha shouted after her, "I'm sick of protecting you!"

Kagome shot a dark look over her shoulder. Then with a humph she continued her stalk toward the village.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled at a tree nearby. Why'd they have to sort everything out then have this happen? _Well, it's not my fault! _Inuyasha thought stubbornly.

**Please review. Thanks to all who reviewed: HeidiBax, A Feudal Fairytale, Alechaos Ogigio, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Black and White Kirara, lexibaby214, glon morski, and Yana5.**


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 24**

Kagome and Kaede sat on a hillside overlooking the village. They both had baskets beside them that they were filling with herbs. Kaede glanced over at Kagome. She was pulling the herbs out with fierceness and anger.

"Kagome," Kaede asked calmly, "is something wrong?"

"Of course not, Lady Kaede!" Kagome said somewhat shrilly, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, since yesterday you've been extremely ill tempered." Kaede noted.

Kagome scowled at the herbs that she was pulling. She gave one herb a particularly violent tug and left the root in the ground. Kagome clenched her fists then dug into the ground with her fingertips finally managing to dislodge the root that was necessary. She threw it in the direction of her basket, not really caring if it landed in the basket or not.

"I just can't believe him!" Kagome finally shouted. She seemed to be talking to herself, "He accuses me of that! How did he expect me to react? And how dare he accuse me of that to begin with!"

Kaede sighed as she watched Kagome attack the herbs. She'd had a feeling that this had to do with Inuyasha.

"May I ask what Inuyasha did?" Kaede asked her angry apprentice.

"He accused me!" Kagome shouted while waving a mangled herb around, "He accused me of liking that wolf demon that was here yesterday! I can't help what Koga did! He was the one who was asking me to be his woman! Inuyasha acts like I asked him to!"

"You must see it from his point of view." Kaede struggled to explain, "Perhaps he thought you were flattered by this Koga's compliments."

"But I wasn't!" Kagome shouted again, "Koga's not my type! If Inuyasha had bothered to ask me that I would have told him so but he just jumped to ridiculous conclusions!"

Kagome threw another mangled herb in the general direction of her basket. Kaede sighed. She couldn't believe what she was going to say next.

"Perhaps you should find Inuyasha and explain the situation." Kaede suggested.

"No way!" Kagome snapped, "I'm not going to go to him and beg _his_ forgiveness!"

"I didn't say to ask his forgiveness…" Kaede began to say but gave up when she noticed that Kagome wasn't listening.

"I'll wait for him to come to me!" Kagome vowed as she collected her basket, bow and quiver of arrows, "There's so way I'm going to go to him. This isn't my fault!"

OOO

"This isn't my fault!" Inuyasha snapped.

Myoga sighed to himself, "Perhaps you should talk to her, Lord Inuyasha."

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, "She was really interested in that mangy wolf! Let her go to him!"

"I didn't think she was…" Myoga muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled, "Of course she was! She didn't tell him to back off or anything! Kagome let him hug her!"

"She looked surprised to me, Master." Myoga noted, "Maybe she was so shocked by this Koga's forwardness that she couldn't react at first."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed while crossing his arms and looking away, "No way I'm apologizing! There's absolutely no way!"

Myoga sighed. Though he didn't know Kagome well he had a feeling that she was as stubborn as his master. It looked like this was going to go on for a long time.

OOO

The next day Kagome stalked off toward the waterfall near the village. Kaede had told her to go purify herself and to think about everything that was going on. This was stupid! Why did she need to do this?

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she'd reached the waterfall. When she saw it she set down her bow and quiver then removed her priestess robes. She now wore a white yukata.

She walked to the edge of the pool and stepped in cautiously. The water was freezing! Kagome stood with her ankles in the water trying to get used to the temperature. She slowly walked in till it reached her knees. The pool wasn't that deep and even by the waterfall it was still up to her knees. Kagome held out a hand under the falling water. Taking a deep breath she ducked under the waterfall and allowed the water to pound on her head and shoulders. Kagome clasped her hands in front of her.

As the cold water pounded down, soaking her, Kagome let her mind drift. Had she been wrong? She hadn't asked Koga to come on to her but to see it from Inuyasha's point of view: he must have been furious that she hadn't reacted. But she was surprised! And why would he care if she liked Koga? He'd acted like he was jealous. But he couldn't be! Could he?

Kagome stepped out of the waterfall and walked towards where her clothing and other affects were. She reached up and leaning sideways, wrung her hair out. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

She stepped onto the shore and sat down next to her clothes. Kagome sighed. Had she been wrong? Or were they both wrong? They had both lost their tempers. Maybe it was time to both admit their wrongdoings and move on from it.

Kagome leaned back allowing the sun to dry her. At least it was a nice day. There was a rustling in the trees. Kagome stood up abruptly, grabbing her bow and one of her arrows in the process.

"Who's there?" Kagome challenged, drawing the arrow back and preparing to fire in the direction of the noise, "Come out!"

With another rustle, Koga stepped out of the trees. He smiled and gave a wave.

"Hey there, Kagome." He greeted.

Kagome frowned, "Koga."

"Aw!" Koga whined, "Can't you be a bit nicer than that?"

"Why are you here?" Kagome hadn't moved with her arrow following Koga as he paced in front of her.

"I came for your answer."

"What answer?" Kagome asked confused.

"Come on, you remember!" Koga stopped and crossed his arms, "Remember my offer? Give me the Jewel and become my woman."

Kagome remembered. She shook her head, "No."

"No?" Koga asked, "That's it? No?"

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, "But I can't give you the Jewel. And as long as the Jewel exists and I'm its guardian than I can't be anyone's woman."

"What about dog-breath then?" Koga questioned.

"Inuyasha and I…we aren't anything." Kagome struggled to explain.

"Hmmm…maybe I should kill you and take the Jewel." Koga seemed to muse to himself.

Kagome drew the arrow tighter about to release it. Koga laughed and shook his head.

"I think about doing that and I can't." He explained, "I guess I've gotten fond of you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Then what will you do?" Kagome asked lowering her arrow only slightly.

"I can't stay here." Koga explained, "My tribe needs me. I've received word that the Birds of Paradise are going to attack soon."

"You're at war?" Kagome questioned, "Is that why you wanted the Jewel?"

Koga shrugged, "Yeah. Listen, though." He looked Kagome in the eye sharply. "The Birds of Paradise know where the Shikon Jewel is. They could come here and attempt to take it. And they aren't as nice and polite as I am."

Kagome nodded and finally lowered her arrow to the ground, "Thank-you for telling me this."

Koga's smile was overconfident, "Don't worry about it. Besides the gigantic demon turkeys are our problem. If we discover that they've come here we'll come after them."

"Thank-you once again."

Koga smiled, gave her a salute and took off into the trees. Kagome set down her bow and replaced the arrow in her quiver. She took her seat by her affects once more. As she watched the waterfall Kagome hoped that the Birds of Paradise that Koga had mentioned would stay away but already knew that was asking too much.

OOO

Inuyasha sat in the tree with his arms crossed. He sighed as he stared at the sky absentmindedly. His eyes were half-closed and he felt extremely bored and lonely. He hadn't felt this lonely since the day he first came to this village. Kagome seemed to make him feel like he belonged.

Was he wrong? Had he made a mistake? Maybe it was like Myoga said. Maybe Kagome was surprised by Koga's actions and hadn't had time to react before Inuyasha had attacked. Inuyasha sighed again, depressed. What did all this matter? Kagome was really angry the other day. The odds of her forgiving him were slim to none. But still…should he apologize? Admit his mistake?

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing beneath the tree. Her hair was damp and she smelled slightly fresh.

"What were you doing, taking a bath?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I was purifying myself."

Silence spread between them. They both shifted uncomfortably. _He's not going to apologize first. _Kagome thought. _I might as well go first and get this over with._

"Inuyasha, I'm so –" Kagome began.

"Alright, I'm so –" Inuyasha also began.

They both stopped and looked at each other. Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and landed in front of Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said quickly. He hoped the sooner it was out the sooner he could put the whole mess behind him, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without proof."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry too. I should have reacted quicker to Koga's approaches."

Silence fell between them again. It was still awkward.

"So," Inuyasha began, "Where is the wolf anyway? I thought he was going to ask you're answer today?"

"He left." Kagome answered, "I told him that it wasn't possible for me to be anyone's woman as long as I'm the guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

Inuyasha nodded wordlessly. He found himself breathing a silent sigh of relief. But in that same breath Kagome's words caught up with him. She couldn't be anyone's as long as the Jewel existed. That probably included him. So while her words brought comfort that Koga was gone he felt deep sadness that nothing could happen between them.

"I've got to be getting back." Kagome said, breaking into Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Right." Inuyasha noted numbly, "I'll see you."

Kagome walked back to the village. She turned and looking over her shoulder called back, "See you."

OOO

Kagome entered the hut she shared with Kaede feeling a lot lighter. Talking to Inuyasha had made her feel better. It was better to be on good terms, she hated arguing with him.

Kaede looked up as she entered and watched as Kagome set all her things down and put them in their proper place.

"Kagome," Kaede began, "it has been five days since you took care of Onigumo."

Kagome stiffened, "Yes." She acknowledged.

"He barely eats anything from me anymore." Kaede explained, "And he keeps requesting that you take care of him from now on."

Kagome remained stiff and didn't answer Kaede.

"I know that I said I wouldn't ask this of you but will you please consider looking after him?" Kaede asked delicately.

Kagome turned her head away so that Kaede couldn't see her face.

"He will not live much longer and he will not move from that spot." Kaede noted, "Please, can you not give him some peace in his last days?"

Kagome still didn't move, with her head turned away. Finally she turned to face Kaede. Her eyes held fear and apprehension.

"I will do as you ask, Lady Kaede." Kagome whispered.

Kagome was stunned to find that her happiness from talking to Inuyasha had disappeared as quickly as it had come. The news of Onigumo had come faster than Kagome had anticipated. She had suspected this was going to happen when Onigumo had told her that he'd rather have her take care of him than Kaede.

_I hope he dies soon._ As the thought crossed Kagome's mind she quickly banished it. How could she think like that? Even if the man was a bandit and made her uncomfortable that didn't mean that she needed to think that about him. She was a priestess. She was supposed to take care of those who needed it. But despite her mind's protests a small part of her whispered, _the sooner he dies the better. Something about him is evil. And evil always draws more evil to it. He could cause a lot of pain._

**Please review. Thanks to all the reviewers: Alechaos Ogigio, Yana5, kawaiiemichan, Black and White Kirara, Soulwriter317, Peaceful Dragon Rose, glon morski, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, vampiress0012, and Rut Pontinen -Inu-Love-.**


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 25**

For the past few days Kagome was on edge. With Koga's warning about the Birds of Paradise and her new duties of taking care of Onigumo, she was near a breaking point. To add to the troubles, Onigumo wasn't getting weaker like Kaede and Kagome had thought he would. In fact, he seemed to be getting stronger.

As Kagome walked the path to the cave where Onigumo lay she felt the same uneasiness. But as the uneasiness came so did the pity that was slowly growing in her. Despite Onigumo's increases in strength he still wouldn't move from the cave again. For this reason Kagome found herself pitying the broken man.

"Kagome." Onigumo greeted her as she set down her things in the cave.

"Hello," Kagome replied, "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel strong." He rasped out.

Kagome could not stop the pity from showing in her eyes and she quickly looked away. She could tell that Onigumo held out some small hope that he would leave the cave. It was miniscule and barely there but it was there nonetheless.

"I won't be able to stay too long today." Kagome said as she held a spoonful of gruel to the bandit's mouth, "There is a man who wants to talk to Lady Kaede and myself."

"Oh?" Onigumo whispered, "About what?"

"Apparently there's a Lord whose vassals keep disappearing."

"Will you be journeying there to investigate?"

"If the man asks me to, yes." Kagome said as she continued to feed the injured bandit, "That means that I won't be here for a couple of days. Lady Kaede will be caring for you."

"I can accept that, as long as you come back." Onigumo muttered, "So you'll be going alone?"

"Maybe." Kagome replied with a shrug, "But I doubt it. Inuyasha will insist on going with me."

Kagome turned away so she didn't see the ugly look that appeared on Onigumo's partially covered face. He was starting to hate this half-demon that Kagome would mention on occasion.

Kagome left the cave shortly afterwards with everything gathered in her arms. She looked up in the trees and saw Inuyasha swinging Tetsusaiga around. The sword was still dull and rusty looking. Kagome paused in her walk back to the village. Should she tell Inuyasha how to use the sword? She'd thought long and hard about it and she realized that the sword would only work if Inuyasha was protecting humans.

Kagome had talked to Myoga about it but the flea had asked her not to tell Inuyasha what she'd guessed. While Kagome had found this request odd she had kept her word and hadn't told Inuyasha anything. _This is probably something that Inuyasha has to figure out on his own. _Kagome thought as she resumed her walk. _If he's told everything he'll never learn or come to conclusions on his own._

OOO

"Will you please help us?" the man pleaded.

The man had come to seek Kaede and Kagome's help in investigating the disappearance of several young women on a certain Lord's land. The man, Kisuke, had explained that every month the Lord's soldiers would go to surrounding villages in his territory and collect young women. The women weren't seen in the Lord's castle or anywhere else again.

"Hmm." Kaede murmured to herself, "I don't think I will be suitable for this journey. I have grown old and am unable to make the long trip."

"I will go, Lady Kaede." Kagome volunteered.

"Are you certain you are up to this, Kagome?" Kaede asked, "With the Shikon Jewel you might draw more danger to this small problem."

"This is something that needs to be investigated." Kagome stated, "Since you're unable to do it I will. And don't worry, I'm sure that a certain someone will insist on coming with me." Kagome turned to Kisuke. "I will go with you to investigate this."

Kisuke placed his palms together and bowed, "Oh, thank-you, Priestess!"

OOO

Kagome's guess that Inuyasha would insist on coming proved to be accurate. When he found out Kagome was going on a journey _and _that a demon may be involved it wasn't a question about whether he could come but that he would.

"I hope this isn't a waste of time!" Inuyasha snapped as he, Kagome, and Kisuke walked down the path to the Lord's castle.

It had been two days since they'd departed Kaede's village and Inuyasha was getting angry and impatient with his sword. He'd attempted to use it against some demons that had attacked them on the journey but the sword had refused to transform to the form it had taken when Inuyasha fought Sesshomaru.

"We're almost there." Kagome said tiredly, "Keep your temper till then, okay?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed while crossing his arms and glaring into some trees, "Whatever!"

The rest of the journey to the Lord's castle was uneventful. They reached the castle just as the sun was setting. Since Kisuke was a servant in the castle he managed to get them past the guards, who would have preferred turning them away.

"I am sorry," the master servant apologized as he greeted them, "but the Lord has retired for the evening and does not wish to be disturbed. Perhaps he will speak to you tomorrow. Until then you are welcome to stay the night here and recover from your long journey."

Kagome clasped her hands in front of her and bowing, replied, "We thank-you for your generosity. If possible, please inform the Lord that I would wish to speak to him as soon as he is willing."

"Of course," the master servant bowed as well, "Please make yourselves comfortable. Kisuke, will you lead them to a room?"

Kisuke nodded and led them to a spacious room with futons rolled up on the side. As Kagome and Inuyasha settled in Kisuke thanked them once again for coming and left them.

"Do you sense anything, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as soon as she was sure Kisuke was gone and no one was listening outside their door.

"Something smells weird." Inuyasha said with a frown, "Boggy, murky. I can't explain it really. Like a pond, I guess. What about you?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded, "I've sensed something ever since we've entered this castle. It's not a strong demonic aura but it's there and I think it may behind the girls's disappearances."

"What should we do?" Inuyasha asked, "Investigate?"

"I don't know." Kagome admitted, "We could be thrown out if we're found wandering around the castle at night and we may never get to the bottom of what's going on."

"We should take that risk, Kagome." Inuyasha argued, "For all we know the Lord or whatever demon behind this is killing the girls as we speak."

Kagome nodded. It was true. They needed more information but she still felt it was dangerous.

"Listen," Inuyasha whispered, seeming to guess that Kagome was hesitating, "I'll be able to sense any humans approaching us, so don't worry."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. And so it was that Kagome found herself walking down a dark hallway with Inuyasha next to her.

"Is the demonic aura getting closer, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at her.

"A little bit." Kagome said while glancing around.

Something was wrong. They hadn't met anyone since they started searching the castle. It was like everyone had disappeared. Kagome paused in front of a room. She stared at the door.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking over his shoulder questioningly, "What are you doing?"

Kagome didn't answer. She reached out and seized the handle of the door. Slowly and quietly she slid it open an inch. She peeked in. What she saw caused her to pull the door open all the way. Inuyasha cried out for her to stop. But he also stopped when he saw the inside of the room.

"They're all asleep." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha was referring to the inhabitants of the room. The people were all sprawled out. They looked like they'd collapsed where they were standing or sitting. Kagome walked into the room. She knelt down next to a young woman who was most likely a maid.

"This doesn't make any sense." Kagome said as she placed a hand on the maid's shoulder.

Inuyasha spun around and yanked open the door to the room across the hall. Everyone in that room was asleep as well.

"Well it looks like we won't have to worry about getting caught." Inuyasha noted, "It looks like everyone's asleep. I wonder why we weren't affected?"

Kagome stood up and exited the room she was in and stood in the hallway, waiting for Inuyasha.

"Well," Kagome explained, "you're a half-demon. The demon that cast this spell must not have been expecting someone as strong as you to come. I'm a priestess and was able to withstand it due to my spiritual power."

"C'mon!" Inuyasha said running down the hall, "We don't have to worry about being quiet! Let's catch and kill that demon!"

"Wait!" Kagome shouted, giving chase, "Do you even know where you're going?"

As they ran down the hallway, Kagome could sense the demonic aura getting stronger. They would be coming to the demon soon enough. Finally they came to the last room of the hall. Inuyasha yanked open the door. What they saw stunned them.

There were dozens upon dozens of girls; all sitting in balls of what looked like slime. Some looked like they'd been placed in the slime recently while some were transforming to look like tadpoles.

"What?" Inuyasha snarled, "What is this?"

"It must be the demon." Kagome explained, "The girls must be his source of nourishment."

"Heh, heh," a voice croaked out from behind them, "Very good, Priestess."

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see the newcomer. It was a stout man dressed in luxurious clothing, with his face and hands bandaged.

"Are you the Lord?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha said quickly, "This guy is just dressing up as the Lord. He's the one who smells like a pond!"

"Treat me with some respect!" the Lord shouted angrily.

"I'll treat people with respect that deserve it!" Inuyasha snapped back, "You're just some demon who possessed the Lord and is using him to get what you want!"

The imposter Lord chuckled. Then he burst out laughing.

"It works!" He hissed, "After all it was I who sent Kisuke to get you, Priestess!"

"What?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes," the imposter snickered, "I knew there was a priestess who guarded the Shikon Jewel not far from this pathetic Lord's territory. So I possessed the Lord and ordered one of his servants to go and get the priestess for me!"

Inuyasha growled under his breath, "Why the girls then?"

"Foolish half-demon!" the demon laughed, "I still needed to feed. And besides, with the missing girls it gave a reason for the priestess to pay a visit."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted while flexing his claws.

"Yes, well, the plan didn't work out too well though." The demon acknowledged, "After all, you're here, half-demon. I wasn't expecting you. But you are a mere wrinkle in my plan, nothing more."

Inuyasha's hand closed on Tetsusaiga's hilt. He drew the sword out. It was as dull and rusty as before.

"You intend to fight me with that?" the demon chuckled, "You must be joking!"

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha hissed coolly, "I'm using this to kill something evil and to protect the poor girls that you've captured to eat!"

With Inuyasha's words the sword pulsed and had changed into the form that was used when Inuyasha fought Sesshomaru. Kagome watched Inuyasha closely. Had he figured it out? Hopefully, Tetsusaiga would help defeat the demon.

"I was hoping that would happen." Inuyasha said, as he examined the sword, "Now I can kill you!"

With that shout Inuyasha slashed upwards with the Tetsusaiga. The imposter jerked backwards at the last second and only his bandages were ripped off.

Kagome gasped. The Lord was no longer recognizable as a human. He now looked like an oversized toad. His bulbous eyes looked around.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate he swung Tetsusaiga in an arc and struck the demon's shoulder, drawing blood. The toad staggered backwards and fell, half-lying, half-sitting, on the ground.

"No, no, no," the demon cried in anger and pain, "I need more strength!"

The toad reached down and ripped the bandages from his hands. Holding up one hand he let out a cry, "Souls! I need more souls to feed me!"

The women who looked the most like tadpoles slipped out of their slime encasements and shrinking down to orbs of light flew into the demon's open mouth.

"No!" Kagome shouted.

But it was too late, the demon had absorbed enough souls that his shoulder wound healed before their eyes.

"Coward!" Inuyasha growled, "Can't fight to the end? Never mind! It doesn't matter! You're dead, toad!"

Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga up to bring it crashing down on the demon's head. As Kagome watched she saw into the demon's body. A man reached out to her.

"Help me!" the man cried piteously.

Kagome's eyes widened. This was the real Lord! He was still alive in the demon!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Don't! The real Lord is still alive in there! We can save him!"

Inuyasha managed to halt the swing of the sword but while he was distracted the toad demon shot his long tongue forward. It pierced Inuyasha's shoulder, sending the half-demon off-balance. Another shot by the tongue sent Inuyasha flying into some of the balls of slime.

"How can you save the Lord?" The toad demon giggled, "When you can't even save yourselves?"

**Please review. Thanks to all the reviewers: glon morski, Yana5, Peaceful Dragon Rose, HeidiBax, Black and White Kirara, PrincessAnime08, A Feudal Fairytale, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, and GoldenRose88.**


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 26**

Kagome took a step back from the toad demon. She glanced over her shoulder to see Inuyasha staggering to his feet. He lifted Tetsusaiga once he'd steadied himself.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried out warningly, "we can't kill him. Not until we get him out of the Lord."

Inuyasha scowled at her, "How do you recommend we do that, Kagome? Ask him to politely leave?" The sarcasm practically dripped off Inuyasha's words.

Kagome returned the scowl. She glanced around the room. They couldn't fight here. Every time they injured the demon he would absorb more souls. Said demon was advancing on them with each passing second. Kagome looked around the room once more and came to a conclusion.

"Come on!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha as she darted out of the room.

"Wha – Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran after her.

"Come back, Priestess!" the demon gave chase, "Let me have the Jewel and then I'll eat your soul. It will be so good!"

"Drop dead, bog-breath!" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder.

Inuyasha was faster than Kagome and overtook her easily. He seized Kagome around the waist, sheathed Tetsusaiga and ran at full speed. The toad and his cries gradually faded away. Inuyasha stopped and let Kagome down gently. They both sat down in a corner of a darkened room, hidden from the hallway.

"Wanna explain to me why we ran away from the demon?" he asked angrily.

"It's obvious!" Kagome whispered furiously, "We couldn't fight him with all the girls. He had unlimited nourishment. Besides that, the real Lord is still alive. We can save him!"

"Easier said than done!" Inuyasha hissed back, "How are we supposed to get the demon out of the Lord's body?"

Kagome paused as she thought it over. Then an idea came to her.

"What I did to you…" she murmured.

"What're you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, "What did you do to me?"

"Remember the new moon?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. This was the first time they'd talked about the night in question.

"What about it?"

"I saved you by purifying the demonic poison." Kagome explained, "If I can somehow change that into purifying the demon in the Lord it may force the demon to leave the Lord's body."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Something about this idea seemed dangerous, like it could fall apart at a moments notice.

"Can you do it?" Inuyasha asked, "What if you're not strong enough? What if the toad overpowers you and eats your soul?"

Kagome hesitated, then, "It's a risk we'll have to take."

Inuyasha shook his head disbelievingly. How could Kagome be so…stubborn? It was something that annoyed him to no end but it also seemed to draw him closer to her.

"If he starts to overpower you," Inuyasha said, "I _will_ kill him. Deal?"

Kagome glanced over at him. She sighed and nodded, "Deal."

"Priestess?" the toad demon's voice interrupted them and they both turned in the direction of the voice, "Where are you? Come out!"

Kagome fixed Inuyasha with a fierce stare, "When the demon tries to escape, that will be your chance. You have to kill it."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome stood up but bent over slightly to avoid being seen. She crept forward and stood at the open door to the hall. Kagome set down her bow and quiver with as little sound as possible. She stood, not moving and barely breathing, getting ready to pounce. The toad demon rambled by. Kagome waited a split-second then shot forward. She clutched at his face.

"What are you doing?" the demon screeched.

Kagome gritted her teeth. _Come on!_ She thought desperately. The power slowly built in her and finally shot out her hands. The toad screamed. He began to struggle. The demon swung his head from side to side trying to dislodge Kagome's hands. Kagome could barely hold on at times. She gave mental thanks that the hallway was so narrow.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, Tetsusaiga drawn and in its transformed shape. He braced himself. He began to shift nervously. Kagome was taking too long with this!

"Kagome!" he shouted, "Let it go! We'll try again!"

"I'm almost there." Kagome hissed through her still clenched teeth.

As if to prove her point the toad demon gave his loudest scream yet. Inuyasha tensed even more, getting ready to strike. Suddenly, the Lord collapsed and as he did so the toad demon seemed to separate from him. As the Lord hit the floor the toad demon attempted to flee down the hallway.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha shouted.

He swung Tetsusaiga up, and catching up with the demon, brought it crashing down on the toad's head. The toad gave one last cry as he died and his body faded away into to nothingness. The Tetsusaiga shrunk back to its rusty form and Inuyasha sheathed it. He turned to see Kagome on her knees. She looked exhausted. Inuyasha ran forward, crouched down and placed a hand on Kagome's upper arm.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I guess I pushed myself too much." There was a groan from the Lord. "Is he okay?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shifted over and checked, "Yeah. He's alright."

They could hear confused cries starting to echo through the castle.

"Sounds like the spell has broken." Kagome noted as she stood up, slightly off-balance, "Everyone is waking up and the girls in the slime should be freed as well."

"All in all a pretty good day's work." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms, "Hope they let us stick around until morning though."

OOO

The Lord was indeed very generous and did allow them to stay for a little while. It took time but Kagome was back to normal after using her powers in such a way. She confessed to Inuyasha that she wasn't very good at channeling her power through her hands.

"That's something I could have done with knowing beforehand!" He shouted as they walked down the path towards Kaede's village.

"You'd never have let me do it." Kagome said, annoyed. Changing the subject she looked at Tetsusaiga. "You've figured out how to use your sword?"

Inuyasha reached down and gripped the hilt. He released it and shoved his hands into his sleeves.

"Yeah, I think so." He glanced up at the cloudy sky, "I have to concentrate on protecting humans. That's when it would work."

Kagome giggled slightly, hiding it behind her hand, "We were wondering when you would figure it out."

"Huh!" Inuyasha shouted, "You knew?"

"Of course."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Myoga asked me not to." Kagome explained, still grinning.

"That flea!" Inuyasha snarled, "I'm gonna squish him fifty times for that!"

"You had to figure it out for yourself." Kagome continued her explanation.

She stopped, however, when she noticed that Inuyasha was cursing and muttering under his breath and wasn't paying any attention to her. Kagome sighed, shrugged and continued walking.

OOO

They reached the village earlier than they'd expected. Inuyasha wandered off by himself to think or so he said. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that the half-demon was actually off hunting a certain flea.

"Kagome." Kaede greeted her, "The investigation of the Lord's castle went well?"

"Yes." Kagome said with a smile. She glanced around, then with no smile leaned forward, "How is the man in the cave?" she whispered.

"Well." Kaede whispered back, "He was eager for you to come back."

"I thought he would be." Kagome said while an involuntary shudder went through her.

Kaede spotted it, "Has your heart not pitied the man?"

"I do pity him." Kagome snapped, "But I still dislike him and want as little to do with him as possible."

Kaede nodded tiredly, "I haven't taken him his meal for today, would you like to?"

Kagome thought for a second then shook her head, "Can you take it today? I'll go back to caring for him tomorrow. I just want a little break from caring for him."

"You shouldn't treat him in such a way, Kagome." Kaede scolded, "We already know that he won't leave that cave."

Kagome bowed her head, shamefully. She knew Onigumo would die in that cave. That much was certain. But she still felt, deep in her gut that Onigumo would hurt her and everyone she cared about. It was an unnatural fear but it remained no matter how much she tried to shake it.

OOO

The next day Kagome went to tend to Onigumo once more. The bandit was glad to see her.

"Your mission was a success?" he questioned.

"Yes," Kagome put on a fake smile, "The Lord was possessed by a demon but he is alright now. The demon was after me all along."

"Because you possess the Shikon Jewel." Onigumo stated.

Kagome looked at him sharply, "I don't believe I ever told you that I guard the Jewel."

Onigumo laughed hoarsely, "All who are wicked know of the Jewel and the power it possesses."

"You are included in that group?" Kagome asked. It wasn't really a question; she already knew the answer.

"Yes." He smiled at her.

Kagome nodded and turned away to shuffle with the bowl and spoon.

"You are surprised, Kagome?" Onigumo asked.

"No." Kagome stated coldly, "I'm just frustrated that I didn't think of it when I first met you."

Onigumo laughed again. He really liked this beautiful priestess. She was fiery and spoke her mind without fear. Except where he was concerned. She never spoke of the disgust or the pity she felt for him. He hated it! He hated that she would look at him with pity. He didn't want her to pity him! Onigumo also hated it when she was disgusted with him. But it was a deeper disgust than the disgust of his injured body. Kagome was disgusted with his personality. That made him angrier.

Onigumo watched out of his one eye as Kagome gathered up her belongings. He hated her and yet…he wanted her. He wanted her so badly; her and the Shikon Jewel. He'd never wanted anything so badly. Onigumo watched as Kagome exited the cave, calling back that she'd be there tomorrow.

How frustrating! If only he had his old body back! Before it was ravaged and useless. Then he could take the Jewel and Kagome. But even then…the half-demon, Inuyasha. _He_ would get in the way. And Kagome…she cared for Inuyasha. Onigumo cursed. Why? If only he could turn them against one another! Then Kagome wouldn't be disgusted with him anymore! Her hatred and disgust would move to Inuyasha instead.

But as long as he had the body he had now there was no chance. Onigumo clenched his teeth. _I hate you, Inuyasha!_ He thought angrily. _You have everything I want! You have Kagome and you can move with the freedom that I can only dream of! I HATE YOU!_

"Do you want our help?" the multitude of voices startled him. He'd been so focused on his thoughts and anger that he hadn't heard the countless demons approach.

"Have you come to kill me?" he asked tiredly, "Go ahead. I shall not resist even if I could."

The demons were continuously shifting and moving in the air above him.

"We have need of you." The demons spoke as one, "What is it you seek?"

Onigumo stared at them hard. Why would this many demons be interested in what he, a mere human, would want? A part of him told him to tell the demons to go away. But the part that was desperate to move, desperate to possess the Shikon Jewel and Kagome was interested in what the demons could offer him.

"I want the Shikon Jewel and the priestess who guards it." Onigumo hissed out.

"We can give you those things." The demon horde stated, "We will need you to complete this task."

Onigumo chuckled darkly, "What can I do? I can't move from this spot. If I had a healthy body…"

The demons moved excitedly, "We can give you a new, stronger body. It will require sacrifice."

"What sacrifice?"

"We must devour your body and join with your soul."

Onigumo hesitated. The part of him that was having doubts was growing steadily smaller.

"Will this new body be stronger than my previous one?" he asked greedily.

"The body will give you powers. Powers to kill the half-demon you hate with ease." The horde replied.

The doubts in Onigumo's heart vanished.

"I accept."

All the demons lunged forward at the same time. They tore at Onigumo's mangled body, tearing off limbs and eating the flesh. As they did so they seemed to all merge together; his soul was what bonded all the demons, his soul was the necessary ingredient. Onigumo cried out as he felt himself being buried beneath the countless demons.

It was all over and in a flash the cave was ignited. The flames seemed to lick at the walls despite there being so little fuel. A figure straightened up and stood in the middle of the fire. He reached up with his hands and examined them. A smile stretched across his features.

"At last." He laughed out, "At last the Shikon Jewel will be mine. I, Naraku, shall make sure the village where it resides will burn like this cave."

With one last laugh, the new demon, Naraku vanished from the cave.

**Please review. Thanks to all the reviewers: Yana5, PrincessAnime08, glon morski, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, Peaceful Dragon Rose, kawaiiemichan, GoldenRose88, and Black and White Kirara.**


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 27**

Kagome stood at the entrance of Onigumo's cave with Kaede. Kagome had traveled to the cave to visit Onigumo like she normally did and had found the cave burned out and Onigumo's body gone. When she'd found the empty, burned, cave she had turned around went back to the village and got Kaede. They were now going to enter the cave to examine it thoroughly.

"Lady Kaede, is it really necessary that we look in the cave?" Kagome asked anxiously, "I must have accidentally left the candle burning and the cave caught fire."

This was not the real reason that Kagome didn't want to examine the cave. She sensed an odd demonic aura from the cave and she could recall quite clearly that she had blown the candle flame out as she normally did. Something else had happened here, something awful and terrible.

"We must make certain about what happened, Kagome." Kaede replied to her question, "You needn't worry. We will not stay here long. After all, Onigumo is no doubt dead."

Kagome nodded. Those words were something that she had longed to hear for a long time. But now the circumstances were making her nervous. Something was wrong. She wished she knew what it was. All she knew was that she felt on edge. Like she was waiting for an attack. Something that was circling her, which she couldn't see and that would destroy her if she weren't careful.

As the priestesses entered the cave they couldn't know that a man clothed in the pelt of a demonic ape was watching them. The man chuckled slightly as he watched the worried look on the younger priestess's face. _Foolish woman!_ He thought. _She has no idea what is coming for her. _The baboon clad demon vanished in a flash.

OOO

The nests of the Birds of Paradise were filled with the creatures themselves and the bones of their prey. The Birds of Paradise had huge round bodies with wings, large eyes and huge gaping jaws. Out of the top of the round bodies were human type torsos that extended into heads and arms. These torsos took the shape of males or females.

"We are nearly there, my clan!" the head Bird of Paradise cawed.

The chief was larger than all the others of the tribe. And instead of one torso there were two. At the chief's announcement the tribe broke into caws of joy and excitement.

"How unfortunate." A quiet voice echoed from the edge of the nests.

"Who's there?" one of the chief's heads shouted, "Show yourself!" the other screamed.

Stepping amongst the nests was a baboon-clad demon. The new demon chuckled.

"I come to offer a proposition." He said. Amusement seemed to echo off his voice.

"We don't obey pathetic demons like yourself!" the second chief head shouted angrily.

"Get out of our territory or we will devour you!" the first chief head agreed.

"Not even when my proposition will get you power to take down the wolf-demon tribes?" the mysterious demon asked mockingly.

"Perhaps we should listen to him, brother." The first chief head whispered to his brother.

"Agreed." The second chief head nodded, "What is your offer, baboon?" the second head directed this question at the demon.

Naraku bowed his head. But it wasn't in humility; it was to hide the evil smirk that had spread across his face.

"To the south there is a village." Naraku explained, "In this village is the Shikon Jewel."

There were excited murmurs from the Birds of Paradise. They began whispering, "With the Jewel we could destroy the wolf-demon tribes in one fell swoop!"

"Why is it you do not go after the Jewel?" the chief demanded, "Why tell us of it?"

"The Jewel is beneath my notice." Naraku lied, "But the village…I owe the village a great retribution. That is why I come to you. I will steal the Jewel for you while you destroy the village and distract the Jewel's protectors."

The chief turned away and began to hold a quick conversation between the two heads. Naraku smirked again. The Jewel was too big a prize. These pathetic demons were just what he needed to destroy the village and take the Shikon Jewel. As for them afterwards, it would be simple to destroy them.

"Very well, demon." The chief had turned back around, "But we require your name and when you go to steal the Jewel one of our own will go with you. To insure that you do not make off with it."

"I am called Naraku," the baboon-clad demon said, "And I agree to your terms. Allow me to lead you to the village."

OOO

A young wolf-demon stopped in his patrol. The two other wolf-demons stopped with him.

"What's wrong, Koga?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah. Why'd you stop?" Haikkaku queried.

"You guys don't think it's weird that we haven't had an attack in two days?" Koga asked as he sniffed the air, "Those turkeys should have attacked by now."

Ginta and Haikkaku exchanged looks.

"Now that you mention it, it is weird." Ginta acknowledged.

"Maybe they moved to a different territory." Haikkaku suggested.

Koga shook his head, "They would never change to a different territory, you idiots!"

As the three wolf-demons stood on the hill by the cave that was home to the wolf-demon tribe, Koga started running off toward the Birds of Paradise's nests.

"Wait, Koga!" Ginta cried.

"You're not really going to the Birds of Paradise's nests are you?" Haikkaku also cried as they gave chase.

"Course I am!" Koga shouted over his shoulder, "It's the only way to figure out what's going on."

OOO

Koga, Ginta and Haikkaku stood in the nests of the Birds of Paradise. There had been a couple of the birds there when they arrived but the wolf-demons had made short work of them.

"See, Koga!" Haikkaku complained, "They're still here!"

"He's right!" Ginta agreed, "You were worried for nothing!"

"You morons!" Koga shouted as he turned to face them, "Don't you get it! These guys –" he gave one of the bodies a kick – "were staying behind to guard the nests for the main clan's return."

"What?" Ginta cried after exchanging another look with Haikkaku, "Then where did the main clan go?"

Koga paused as he examined the nests and thought. Where would the giant turkeys go? They had no reason to leave the nests unless…

"Damn it!" Koga swore, "The whole lot of them is going to Kagome's village to take the Shikon Jewel!"

"What?" Haikkaku cried, "What should we do, Koga?"

Koga glanced over, "It's obvious! We're going after them. I promised Kagome that the Birds of Paradise were our problem. Let's go!"

"But the rest of the tribe…" Ginta yelled as he struggled to keep up with Koga who had taken off at a run in the direction of Kagome's village.

"We don't have time for that!" Koga shouted, "Hopefully, Kagome, the villagers and that worthless dog-breath can protect it enough until we get there!"

Koga and his subordinates ran off towards the south. Hoping to catch up with the Birds of Paradise.

OOO

"You are nearly there, Kagome." Kaede said patiently, "Just concentrate a bit harder and you will be able to use the Arrow of Sealing."

Kagome drew the arrow back. She had been practicing this specific arrow for past couple of days. She was very close to getting it right. Closing her eyes and taking a slow, calming, breath she released the arrow.

Blue light surrounded the arrow instead of the usual pink and it struck the tree that Kagome had been aiming at for the past few minutes. Blue sparks flew out as the arrow buried itself in the bark.

"Well done, Kagome," Kaede praised, "You've successfully used the Arrow of Sealing. There is very little I have left to teach you."

"Thank-you, Lady Kaede." Kagome said while she smiled at her accomplishment.

While she still had no wish to ever use this specific arrow it was still satisfying to learn something new and to master it. A short while later, after Kaede had made sure Kagome could use the Arrow of Sealing every time Kaede left for the village.

"You seem pretty pleased with yourself." Inuyasha's voice carried down from the trees.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha lounging in a tree. She briefly wondered how long he'd been sitting there watching her.

"Well, when you master something that you've been training a long time to do it does make you pleased, doesn't it?" Kagome asked, "Look at you and Tetsusaiga."

"Yeah well, Myoga told me there's a lot to learn about it." Inuyasha said as he leapt out of the tree and landed next to Kagome.

"Better get cracking then." Kagome said as she walked toward a hillside overlooking the village.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked with her, "I've been killing all the demons who come around with Tetsusaiga. Nothing seems to change though."

"So you can get it to transform all the time now?"

"Yeah, I just wonder what Myoga means when there's more techniques to it."

Kagome took a seat on the grass. Inuyasha sat next to her. They both watched the village calmly.

"Are you going to leave?" Kagome asked finally.

Inuyasha looked over at her sharply, "What do you mean?"

"You might get more experience with Tetsusaiga if you travel around more." Kagome explained, "You would meet more demons, more people and, well, it might be better for you."

"I don't want to leave." Inuyasha said as he looked over the village, "It's nice here. I know the people don't accept me but they seem to be getting used to me. Being with you…it's the closest I've been to being home."

Kagome felt a blush spread across her cheeks. She ducked her head and examined the grass in front of her.

Inuyasha glanced sideways at her and realized that he had made her uncomfortable. He stood up abruptly.

"I've gotta go." He said quickly.

Kagome stood up as well, looking confused. What was going on?

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, you know going to train, whatever…" Inuyasha muttered, "See you around, Kagome."

Inuyasha turned and ran into the trees. Kagome frowned. She knew he needed to train to get the full power of Tetsusaiga but they both seemed at ease with each other just now. Had she done something wrong? Or was Inuyasha just nervous about how close they were getting? That seemed more likely. Inuyasha was the type of guy who would run in the opposite direction if he suspected that someone cared for him. Or was it something else? Kagome scowled and rubbed her forehead. This was giving her a headache. _Reminder to self: never try to figure out how Inuyasha's mind works! _Kagome thought grumpily.

"How foolish." The voice startled Kagome out of her thoughts.

Kagome drew an arrow and pointed it in the direction of the voice. Out of the trees, stepped a beautiful, young woman. She was dressed in the robes of a priestess except they were black. In contrast to her robes was her hair, which was white. Kagome frowned as she stared at the woman.

"Who are you?" she asked quickly.

"Do you speak to all your fellow priestesses as such?" the woman asked coolly.

"I talk to all dark priestesses the same way." Kagome replied with as much coolness.

Suddenly the dark priestess raised her arm and a long brown snake coiled its way up and surrounded her like a wrap. The woman stroked the snake with one delicate finger.

"I am Tsubaki." The woman introduced, "I once knew the priestess who lived in this village."

Kagome stared at her hard, lowered her arrow and replaced it in her quiver, "You mean, Lady Kaede?"

"No, I meant Kaede's older sister, Kikyo." Tsubaki replied.

Kagome scowled now, "Kikyo died fifty years ago. What have you done to stop your aging?"

The woman chuckled darkly, "Sold my soul to a demon. The demon was of minor standing so I need the Shikon Jewel to maintain my youth."

"You are undeserving of the Jewel." Kagome whispered, "That you would want it to maintain your youth. How petty."

Tsubaki's green eyes flashed angrily and she stopped stroking her snake. She shot a look full of venom toward Kagome.

"Me, petty?" Tsubaki snapped, "When you have done something that only the weakest priestesses do? Although it is not surprising. You are far too young and inexperienced to be the Jewel's guardian!"

"What do you mean?"

"You have fallen in love," Tsubaki said smirking, "and with a half-demon no less."

Kagome froze. Had she been that obvious? No wait! She wasn't in love! Was she? She worried for Inuyasha's safety. She wanted what was best for him. She wanted him to succeed. Most of all she cared for his happiness above all else. Was this love?

"You little fool!" Tsubaki laughed, "As guardian of the Shikon Jewel you had one rule that could never be broken! Don't fall in love! You've broken that rule. I am not the one undeserving of the Jewel, you are! Now give it to me!" Tsubaki held out her hand.

Kagome stared at Tsubaki's hand. Was she unworthy? Maybe Tsubaki was right. Maybe it would be better to give her the Jewel. But she couldn't. Tsubaki was a dark priestess she would only use the Jewel for selfish reasons. Kagome recalled that she had taken the Jewel to protect against demons and humans wanting the Jewel for selfish reasons.

Coming to this conclusion Kagome's eyes met Tsubaki's and she shook her head.

"Even if I have fallen in love you still have no right to the Jewel." Kagome stated, "If a better priestess comes along and offers to take the Jewel because of my weakness then I will give it to her. You are a dark priestess and would only taint it."

Kagome turned and started walking back towards the village. Behind her Tsubaki was fuming. How dare this child lecture her? How dare she? She raised her arms and all but threw the snake at Kagome's unprotected back.

"Die, you wench!" Tsubaki screamed, "Kill her and take the Shikon Jewel from her corpse!"

The snake flew forward. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see the snake's gaping mouth with its longs fangs eagerly seeking her throat. Kagome focused her spiritual power on her bow. There was one chance. Something Kaede had told her about. Hopefully it would work.

The snake was almost upon her when Kagome spun on her feet and swung the bow, striking the snake across its head. The snake was sent flying back towards its master. Tsubaki gave a scream of anger and fear as the snake struck her eye and its whole body disappeared into Tsubaki's eye. The dark priestess screamed again as energy was released from her eye.

"Go," Kagome said, still recovering from her shock at what she had done and what had happened, "and don't come back."

Kagome turned to resume her walk home.

"Kagome!" Tsubaki screamed as she clutched her injured eye, "I cannot curse you to death for falling in love since it has already happened. But I can curse you to suffer for that love. You will suffer so much that you will wish you _had_ died instead of having to live through it!"

Kagome shuddered and, though she didn't run, made her way as fast as she could back to the village.

**Please review. Thanks to all the reviewers: PrincessAnime08, Black and White Kirara, TaKeR90, Crensler, Peaceful Dragon Rose, kawaiiemichan, HeidiBax, glon morski, vampiress0012, narutolover700, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, and Jivago. There will be a character death in the next chapter. You have been warned and please don't hate me!**


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 28**

Kagome walked around the village slowly. The dark priestess's words echoed in her mind. _"You will suffer so much you wish you had died!" _Kagome came to a jerking halt. Tsubaki wouldn't come back; she was too gravely injured for that. But the curse… Kagome lifted her eyes to the sky. The big, white, clouds blew across the sky like they were leaves in water. Was she truly going to suffer that much?

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice drew her eyes to him.

He was about five feet away from her; a worried expression on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hmm. Yes." Kagome answered with a faint smile, "Just a little distracted."

Inuyasha frowned at her. He could tell she was lying but he decided not to push it. He switched to a different tact.

"Who was the person who lived in that cave?"

Kagome eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock and disbelief.

"You knew I was going to that cave?" she managed to get out at last.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I was worried about you. I noticed you went to that cave every day and I thought there was something wrong."

Kagome considered this for a moment. Her first instinct was to be angry that Inuyasha followed her but on the other hand she hadn't told Inuyasha what she was doing.

"If I tell you what I was doing, do you promise not to bite my head off?" she asked apprehensively.

Inuyasha shrugged his acceptance.

"Alright. I was tending to an injured bandit."

"YOU WERE HELPING A BANDIT!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted back, though not as loudly, "You promised not to take your anger out on me!"

"What did you expect me to do?" Inuyasha snapped back, "Why would you help someone who would kill you to get something valuable? Including the Shikon Jewel!"

Kagome huffed out causing her bangs to flutter, "Listen. I'm telling you everything now. Will you hear me out?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed, while crossing his arms, "Fine."

Kagome then explained everything about Onigumo: his interest in her treating him, his stubbornness to only have Kagome treat him and his supposed demise. When she finished Inuyasha was scowling deeper than ever.

"I don't like him!" he said decisively.

"Well, he's dead so it doesn't matter." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha shot her a sly look, "You don't really think that, do you?"

Kagome hesitated, then, "Something seems off. I've got a terrible feeling…"

"About what?"

"Stuff seems to be happening all at once." Kagome explained, "I feel like it's leading up to something terrible."

Little did Kagome and Inuyasha know, many miles away the start of the worst was about to arrive.

OOO

"Naraku!" the first head of the chief of the Birds of Paradise yelled, "We are having second thoughts about this!"

Naraku gathered what little patience he had left and turned to face the chief. It would be so much simpler to kill the Birds of Paradise and be done with it. But his plan relied on them and it would take too much effort to go find another demon clan to manipulate.

"What is it, My Lord?" the half-mocking, half-sarcastic question's undertones seemed to go right over the chief's _two_ heads.

"We have given it some thought and have come to the conclusion that the humans in that village will be able to fight us easily." The chief explained, "We do not want to be lambs to the slaughter!"

Naraku ducked his head further under the baboon covering.

"It is true that these humans are skilled but they will be no match for your numbers." Naraku spoke with a slippery, manipulative, tone.

"The humans will still damage our numbers!" the chief shouted, "Should the wolf-demon tribes converge we will be no match! Even with the Shikon Jewel!"

Naraku cursed to himself. While this flaw was not unexpected, it was troublesome. There was only one thing to do.

"As a show of good faith, I will send some demons in my employ to weaken the village." Naraku stated as he turned away, "Excuse me."

Naraku vanished and began running at full speed towards the unsuspecting village. He spread out his mental tentacles and began snaring weaker demons and forcing them to bend to his will. This was going to put his plan back. He had hoped to use the Birds of Paradise to destroy the village. But now he would have to use his precious energy to lay a path for the pathetic birds.

OOO

Kagome and Inuyasha stiffened on the hill. They both turned and looked out the village outskirts, their conversation all but forgotten. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga causing it to transform.

"Looks like a lot of demons are coming." Inuyasha noted.

Kagome nodded. Exchanging a look they both took off at a run. They darted through the village.

"There are demons coming!" Kagome shouted, "Women, children and elderly get inside! Quickly!"

The villagers were startled to see their youngest priestess running alongside the half-demon many had seen in trees on the boundaries of their village. But once they heard Kagome's command they jumped into action. The women began herding the children and the elderly into houses while the men began grabbing spears, bows and arrows, and one or two swords.

They were all prepared but it was still a shock when the demons approached. It wasn't just one or two but hundreds. Kagome would have guessed at there being close to a thousand. She drew an arrow back and took out three at once. She spotted a flash of red and white out of the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha slashed downwards, upwards and sideways, taking out demon after demon. They were doing well but more seemed to keep coming. Where one went down three came up to take its place. Inuyasha landed next to Kagome who was firing arrow after arrow.

"We can't keep up like this!" Inuyasha shouted as he slashed one demon's head off.

"I know!" Kagome shouted as she released another arrow, "But what can we do? We have to keep fighting and hope they eventually give up!"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha didn't bother voicing a concern that was obvious. He was sure it had crossed Kagome's mind too. They couldn't keep fighting like this forever. They would all get tired. Though Inuyasha was loath to admit it he was going to tire too. Maybe not as quickly as the villagers or Kagome but eventually he would wear himself out.

OOO

Naraku watched the battle from a nearby cliff. It was amazing how many demons were in the area. But it made sense considering that the Jewel was in the village. Naraku's eyes found Kagome. She was fighting well, taking down demon after demon but she was tiring. She was only human after all. Perhaps he wouldn't need the Birds of Paradise after all. If the demons could keep attacking for a little while longer than maybe he could get in there, kill Kagome, and take the Jewel.

As the plan crossed his mind, his chest gave a painful lurch. Naraku bent over and seized his chest with one hand. What was going on? Something inside him didn't want Kagome to be hurt. Naraku straightened up and looked back onto the fight. It wasn't time. Kagome was strong in body and spirit. He had to crush her spirit first. She despised the Jewel but was still determined to protect it. He had to make her see that the Shikon Jewel was a curse. He had to make sure she wanted to be rid of it.

Once she didn't want the Jewel, he would strike. He would kill her. His gaze shifted to the white haired half-demon. A poisonous hatred coursed through him as he observed Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't be the only one. She wouldn't be the only one to suffer. Inuyasha must suffer as well.

Naraku turned and ran back towards the Birds of Paradise. The village was weak enough. It was time for the overlarge birds to make themselves useful.

OOO

As Kagome fired arrow after arrow another purifying arrow joined in the fight against the horde of demons. Kagome turned her head slightly and saw Kaede jogging forward her bow in one hand and another arrow getting notched, ready to fire.

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome shouted in greeting.

"Kagome!" Kaede had now reached Kagome's side and they began to fight side by side.

"What's happening, Lady Kaede?" Kagome cried as she took out two demons, "Why are there so many demons? I've never seen anything like this!"

Kaede shook her head, "I don't know, Kagome. But it matters little. We are suffering casualties no matter how many demons we kill. We must focus on destroying them."

Kagome nodded and resumed her firing of arrows. She glanced over and saw Inuyasha still slashing at demons with his sword. Suddenly something odd began to happen. The demons started to either flee or were destroyed. The numbers were dwindling. What was happening? Why would the demons flee? They had had the advantage.

When the last demon was killed and no more were coming Kagome lowered her bow. She looked over at Kaede then turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and approached the two priestesses.

"Why'd the demons leave?" Inuyasha asked, "They had us right where they wanted us."

"Hmm." Kaede murmured, "I don't know. But I don't like this."

Kagome nodded, "Me either. It feels like it's a temporary reprieve."

Some the villagers that had been placed indoors were peeking their heads out to see whether it was safe.

"Stay inside!" Kagome shouted towards them, "We'll let you know when it's safe to come out!"

Kagome's warning was warranted when she, Kaede and Inuyasha turned to the horizon once again. Something else was coming. _Now?_ Kagome thought desperately. _We can't take another attack like that!_

Despite Kagome's hopes the second attack came. Giant birds with human torsos, arms and heads flew towards the village at surprising speed. They stopped above the village.

"Priestess!" the largest bird, which had two human types instead of one, spoke, "Give us the Shikon Jewel and we will spare this village!"

Kagome hesitated. She glanced at Inuyasha and Kaede; both shook their heads.

"I can't do that!" Kagome shouted back.

"Have it your way!" the chief shouted.

The birds attacked all at once. The uninjured villagers gave cries of dismay and fear. Once again a battle began. This one was far worse. The villagers were tired and the birds were more intelligent than the previous demons. They attacked with strategy and precision.

Kagome was taking out bird after bird but there seemed to be no end. _Are we going to survive this?_ Kagome thought dully. Then she shook her head to remove the thoughts. _What am I thinking? As long as we're alive we have a chance!_ She reached back for another arrow and came to a horrible conclusion.

"I'm out of arrows!" she called to Kaede.

Kagome ran in Kaede's direction. Kaede had arrows if she could get to Kaede's side perhaps they'd have a chance. It happened in a split-second. A bird soared at Kagome's unprotected back. Kagome spotted it over her shoulder and flung herself onto the ground to avoid the talons. She looked up and saw Kaede running at her.

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome shouted in warning, "Stay away!"

Kaede staggered to a halt. But it was too late, the bird that had attacked Kagome flew over Kagome's head. Its claws slashed Kaede across the chest. Kaede stood still as the bird flew up and away. Kagome was on her feet in an instant.

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome shouted, as she ran, "No!"

Time seemed to freeze around Kagome, despite the battle still being fought. Kaede stood staring down at her bloody chest. The claws had dug deep into her and her wounds bled freely. Kaede seemed stunned, like she couldn't believe this had happened to her. Then she crumpled to the ground.

Inuyasha had heard Kagome's shout and turned to see Kaede fall. Everyone froze. Even the demons stopped their attacking. Inuyasha darted forward and was next to Kaede and Kagome in an instant. Kaede was cradled in Kagome's arms. Kagome was weeping freely.

"Hang on, Lady Kaede!" Kagome pleaded through her tears, "Please, hang on!"

"Be brave." Kaede whispered, "Protect the village and protect the Jewel."

Kaede gave a stuttering gasp and lay still. Kagome let out a wail of despair. Was this what Tsubaki had meant? Was this the suffering that she would experience? It hurt so much! Why did she have to keep losing people she cared about? First her father and now Kaede.

"This can't be!" Kagome screamed, "No! This can't be!"

Tears coursed down her cheeks in torrents. Inuyasha stood frozen behind Kagome. He held Tetsusaiga limply. This couldn't be happening! The old priestess had seemed too tough to die. How could this be?

OOO

Naraku chuckled. It seemed that the thing to push Kagome over the edge had occurred. She would no longer desire to protect the Jewel. She would try to get rid of it as soon as she could; if she managed to survive the attack by the Birds of Paradise. Naraku smirked. He hoped that she would survive. He wanted to make that expression appear on her face again.

**Please review. I'm sorry to all those Kaede lovers out there but her death was necessary for the story to go where I wanted it to. Thanks to all the reviewers: PrincessAnime08, aras the crazy writer, Yana5, narutolover700, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Black and White Kirara, glon morski, kawaiiemichan, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, and Jivago.**


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 29**

The temporary break with Kaede's death came to a halt when one of the birds attacked. Inuyasha leapt up and slashed downwards, cutting the bird in half. The battle began again. Inuyasha spun and jumped, striking out with Tetsusaiga as he did. He glanced over to see Kagome still next to Kaede. _Come on, Kagome! _He thought. _If you don't fight we'll all be killed!_

Kagome was still cradling Kaede. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She reached up and brushed them away. Now was not the time. Kaede had asked her to protect the village and the Jewel, which was what she was going to do. She reached over Kaede's shoulder and removed the arrows from her quiver and placed them in her own. Then she gently lowered Kaede down and stood up.

As Kagome fired arrows once more she knew the battle was going badly. Soon the birds would overtake them. Suddenly a break appeared. Three wolf-demons materialized and began attacking the birds.

Kagome hesitated slightly. It was Koga and his subordinates. Why were they here? Unless…these bird demons were the Birds of Paradise that Koga had warned her about before he left.

"What are you doing here, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha snapped as he attacked with his sword.

"What's it look like, dog-breath?" Koga shot back, "These are the Birds of Paradise. And they're our business. Stay outta my way!"

Koga leapt up punching and kicking any birds he came across. Inuyasha was next to him in an instant.

"_You _stay outta _my_ way, wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he cut one of the birds in half, "If it wasn't for you these pests wouldn't be here!"

"What are you babbling about?" Koga shouted, "Why would it be my fault if the Birds of Paradise are here?"

"You obviously led them here!"

"ENOUGH!"

Kagome's shout startled the two youths out of their argument. Kagome was glaring at them. She looked so frustrated, angry and sad that Inuyasha and Koga stopped what they were doing.

"You two!" Kagome stuttered out. Her anger and sadness was choking her up and she couldn't get her words out properly, "Lady Kaede sacrificed herself and you two are arguing about how these birds got here!"

Inuyasha and Koga had the decency to look ashamed of themselves.

"Lady Kaede is gone." Kagome said quieter, "And the rest of the village is going the same way. Even with Koga and the others here, I don't think we can win."

Inuyasha was stunned. He had never heard Kagome give up like this. She sounded so defeated. The battle seemed to fade away. Koga was distracted by another bird and was back in the fight. But Inuyasha stayed where he was. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Kagome. She stood with her hands clenched at her sides and her shoulders shook. She was crying silently.

_Kagome._ Inuyasha thought. He glanced over at the fallen priestess. _The old hag…she did sacrifice herself to save everyone. I can't let this village get destroyed. I won't have that on my conscious! _As he thought that Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and held it, ready to strike. Without conscious thought, it almost seemed like the sword was guiding him, he aimed at the highest concentration of the Birds of Paradise.

"The old priestess won't die in vain, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, "I'll make sure of that!"

With that last shout Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga crashing down. What happened next shocked everyone. Shining knives of demonic energy exploded out of Tetsusaiga striking the largest concentration of the Birds of Paradise. The birds screamed as they were destroyed. When the light faded away there were several gashes in the earth. The remaining birds gave cries of dismay, turned and flew off.

Some of the village men approached the cuts in the earth and were examining them. Others gathered around Kaede. They picked up the dead priestess and slowly carried her into a hut to be prepared for burial.

"Huh!" Koga said as he approached Inuyasha, "Who knew that sword had any power, mutt!"

Inuyasha stopped from staring at his sword with wonder and excitement to glare at Koga, Haikkaku and Ginta.

"You still here, wolf?" Inuyasha scoffed as he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Koga." Kagome stepped forward, stopping the argument before it could even get started, "Thank-you for coming. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Koga face took on an expression of solemnity. He stepped forward and patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself." He comforted, "You lost your mentor. You have every right to be angry."

Kagome nodded, her eyes hidden from view. Inuyasha fought the urge to strike at Koga. It would be wrong. Kagome was in pain and he would only make it worse by picking fights.

Koga removed his hand from Kagome's shoulder, "We should head after them." He gestured after the remnants of Birds of Paradise.

Koga hesitated then, "I won't be coming back here. But hey! If the mutt over there – " Koga thumbed in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha growled under his breath – "doesn't measure up come and find me in the northern mountains. Okay?"

Koga gestured towards Haikkaku and Ginta. He gave one last salute to Kagome then took off at a run. When he'd disappeared over the horizon Inuyasha turned to Kagome. As he watched her he found that he couldn't think of anything to say. Kagome met his eyes. They stared at each other for a bit, then Kagome turned and entered the hut that Kaede's body had been carried into.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. What now? Everything seemed to have changed. He turned and saw the giant tree. The place, which Kagome had said, was her special spot. Where she went to think, to clear her mind. Inuyasha ran towards it. He needed to think; hopefully the tree would work on clearing his mind.

OOO

The next day was Kaede's burial. The weather seemed to have matched the mood of all the villagers. It was raining steadily and the sky was a dull, grey colour. It took several tries before the funeral pyre was lit properly.

Kagome and the villagers stood around; the majority of the villagers weeping openly. Kagome wasn't crying. She hadn't cried since the battle yesterday. She had thought that it would be better to put on a brave face. She was the priestess of the village now. She was alone.

As the last flames of the pyre burned out and only ashes were left, Kagome stood alone. She clenched her fists. Then turned and looked into the trees. She spotted Inuyasha standing in a tree with a hand on the trunk. Their eyes met and they remained motionless for a while. Finally, Kagome turned away and made her way back to the village.

OOO

Three days after Kaede's death Kagome was walking toward the Sacred Tree. Her mind felt like it was going in several directions at once. She needed the clarity that the Tree would always give her.

She entered the clearing. Setting her bow and quiver down she stepped onto the tangled roots at the base of the tree. Kagome reached out and rested her hand on the trunk. Moving so her forearm rested against the trunk she rested her forehead on her arm. Tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn't cry, not now! She had to be strong! But…she was so tired.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing at the edge of the clearing. She jumped down from the roots and stood where she had landed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome greeted.

Inuyasha glanced around uncomfortably. Then he looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry, Kagome. If I could have figured out the attack that I used sooner maybe the old priestess wouldn't have – "

"Don't think that!" Kagome's voice cut across, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

Inuyasha stared at her, shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome looked away and to the ground, "The bird attacked me. Lady Kaede was coming towards me to help me."

Inuyasha walked forward, closing the distance between them. They were now about three feet apart.

"You're not to blame." Inuyasha stated, "The old priestess…she…well, it wasn't your fault! You can't blame yourself for the deaths that happen around you that you can't prevent!"

Kagome laughed bitterly, "Where the Shikon Jewel is concerned, I have to."

Inuyasha scowled, "Stop blaming yourself! If you want to blame something blame the Jewel!"

Kagome stared at him, "I do blame the Jewel. But I have to blame myself as well."

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome reached up and gripped her upper arms, "I was so naïve. I thought that I could protect everyone. I thought I was strong enough. But I wasn't. Nobody got hurt at first because I was lucky."

"Then let's do something about it." Inuyasha stated determinedly, "What can destroy the Jewel?"

Kagome eyes were wide with amazement, "The Right Wish. A completely unselfish wish. That will cause the Jewel to be totally purified from this world."

Inuyasha racked his brain. Kagome had once told him that him wishing to be a full demon would taint the Jewel. But maybe… He found his mind going a mile a minute. Would it work? It had to.

"What if I wish on the Jewel?" Inuyasha asked excitedly.

Kagome sagged slightly, "I've already told you. If you wish to become a full demon – "

"No, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "What if I wish to become fully human."

"What?" Kagome looked confused.

"Don't you get it?" Inuyasha smiled, "I am half-demon but I'm also half-human. If I wish to become a human it's unselfish and the Shikon Jewel should be destroyed."

Kagome stared at him, "You…you would do that? But why?"

Inuyasha felt a flush touch his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I would do it for you." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She dropped her arms to her sides and took a step forward. He was willing to give up everything for her. She took another step forward so that they were inches apart. Kagome stared into his eyes. He looked afraid but happy as well. Kagome took one step back.

"No." she whispered.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to argue.

"I don't think you wishing to be human would be the Right Wish. And even if it was," Kagome gave him a determined look, "I could never ask you to do that."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha snapped, now angry, "You're not asking, I'm offering. And as for the wish, it's unselfish."

"It may be unselfish for you but not for me." Kagome explained, "Besides, to ask that of you would be wrong. It would be asking you to give up a part of yourself. And I love you as you are."

Kagome gasped as the words exited her mouth. She clapped her hands to her lips as if to force the words back in. But as she did so she realized that she'd spoken the truth. Inuyasha's mouth was open. He quickly shut it.

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha closed his eyes. How did he feel toward Kagome? He found the answer a lot quicker than he thought he would, "I love you as you are."

Kagome looked up to meet his eyes once more. Inuyasha stepped forward and pulled Kagome into his arms. Kagome seemed to freeze.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped out.

"I don't want you hurt." Inuyasha whispered, "If there was anything I could do to spare you pain than I would do it. I would protect you with my life."

Kagome felt the tears in her eyes again. She shouldn't be doing this. But her body seemed to be moving of its own accord. Her arms moved from her sides and wrapped around Inuyasha, returning the embrace. Her mind was screaming at her, _You can't do this! He's a half-demon, you are a priestess! It's wrong! _But a part of her was surprised at how right it felt to hug Inuyasha. It felt like it was something she was supposed to be doing all along. Neither one knew how long they stayed like that before Kagome pulled away slightly.

"I think I know what the Right Wish is." She stated determined, "Will you meet me here? Tomorrow?"

Inuyasha nodded, "What's the Right Wish? And how'd you figure it out?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "While with you I figured it out. It's obvious when you think about it. I'll tell you what it is tomorrow. Will you meet me here at noon?"

"Of course." Inuyasha pulled her into a hug again, "I just wish you'd tell me!"

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smiled, she sounded back to her old self.

"Aren't you going to go back?" Inuyasha asked looking at the sky. It was almost dusk.

"Yes." Kagome whispered as she rested her head on Inuyasha's chest, "But can we stay like this for a little while longer?"

Inuyasha nodded wordlessly. Truth be told he didn't want to let Kagome go. Not ever.

OOO

Naraku scowled in the trees as he watched the couple. He felt hatred and jealously directed at the two people in the clearing. He smirked. As long as his human heart wished that if it couldn't have Kagome than no one could he was in control. And he needed to act quickly. If Kagome had truly discovered a way to purify the Jewel than he needed to act tomorrow.

He reached up and threw off the baboon coverings revealing a red-clad, white-haired youth that looked exactly like the half-demon in the clearing. _Perfect!_ He thought gleefully. _Inuyasha! Kagome! I will make you hate each other! Then I will take the Shikon Jewel! _With that last thought the shape-changing demon disappeared unbeknownst to the half-demon and priestess in the clearing who were now parting.

**Please review. Thanks to all the reviewers: PrincessAnime08, Yana5, glon morski, aras the crazy writer, edasama, HeidiBax, Peaceful Dragon Rose, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, and Mayonaka Naze.**


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 30**

Kagome walked through the village the next day with a determined purpose. She was glad that the Jewel would soon be gone but until it was she didn't want to let her guard down. As Kagome played with the children she couldn't hide how distracted she was.

"Lady Kagome," Ai tugged at her billowing sleeve, "are you okay?"

The other children began to ask similar questions. Kagome smiled at them all fondly. She reached down and patted the children on the heads.

"Don't worry about me." She said with false cheerfulness, "I'm just nervous about today, that's all."

"Are you sad about Lady Kaede?" Little Sako asked while pulling her hand.

"Of course I am." Kagome whispered, "But I'm going to make sure no one in the village gets hurt again."

The rest of the morning went by painfully slowly. Finally Kagome could wait no longer and bid the children to go off and play by themselves.

Kagome walked toward the shrine steps. This was it. She was a little early for her meeting with Inuyasha but she wouldn't mind waiting by the tree. Kagome climbed the shrine steps and crossed the shrine. She paused in the middle and examined her bow. Should she take it with her? Kaede had always said to keep her bow and arrows with her at all times. But without the Shikon Jewel the danger should decrease. Coming to that decision she shrugged off the quiver and set it and her bow next to the shrine. _I'll come back later and get them. _Kagome thought as she walked to the edge of the shrine grounds.

When she reached the middle of the field she reached into her sleeve and pulled out the Shikon Jewel. She stared at it. That such a little thing could cause so much trouble.

Kagome shook her head and paused when she spotted something on the ground. _What?_ She thought as she bent forward slightly to examine it. She recognized it instantly. It was the lip-colouring that Inuyasha had given to her. It must have fallen out when she pulled out the Jewel. Kagome had never worn the makeup but had kept it with her at all times. She smiled. Maybe she could wear it today. What with what she and Inuyasha said yesterday.

Kagome flushed. _Stop it!_ She mentally smacked herself. _Nothing is set in stone. Inuyasha and I may never end up together or marry. _Kagome straightened up and took a deep breath. _One day at a time._

With that last thought she bent down to scoop up the cream-coloured shell. As Kagome bent down pain exploded from her shoulder. _What – _Kagome's stunned mind managed to get out as she fell. A mingled gasp and cry got caught in her throat and came out muffled. She hit the ground hard.

Kagome winced and moaned in pain. She could feel wetness on her right shoulder. She was bleeding. _What happened? Who attacked me?_ She thought confusedly and dully.

"You fool!"

Kagome gasped. It couldn't be! She turned her head slightly and saw the white-haired, red-clad figure come around to stand by her head.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome cried, "W-w-what are you doing?"

"You thought I'd let you turn me into a human?" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome winced like he'd brandished a whip. His tone was so cold. He'd never addressed her like that before, "I have no desire to be human!"

"B-b-but – " Kagome stuttered, "You were the one with the idea to be human, not me! I never wanted you to be human!"

"You think I'd believe your lies?" Inuyasha's cold tone mocked, "Even if you didn't want me to be human you were still going to destroy the Jewel!"

Kagome turned and reached for the Shikon Jewel, which she'd released as she fell. It was a few inches away from her outstretched fingers. A foot slammed down on her hand. Kagome moaned in pain again.

"This Jewel is more beautiful when it's tainted." Inuyasha noted coldly, "I think the villagers' deaths would be appropriate, don't you think?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "No, Inuyasha. Please don't!" She begged. But he'd turned away.

"Don't worry, you'll die from that wound soon." He called over his shoulder, "But you might live long enough to still hear the villagers' screams if you really listen."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted after him, "Please, Inuyasha, just listen to me! Inuyasha!"

But he was gone. Kagome could feel the tears trailing down her cheeks. _Why?_ She thought. _Why did you have to do this? Why?_ Kagome's heart felt like it had been pierced with a sword. She wanted to die, to never experience this pain ever again. _Why, Inuyasha? Why did you have to betray me?_

OOO

Naraku stared at the Jewel with frustration as he made his way to the shrine. It was not tainted as much as he thought it would be. Kagome should have been furious and filled with hatred for Inuyasha's 'betrayal'. But it seemed like the Jewel was only tainted with Kagome's deep sadness.

_No matter. _Naraku thought as he approached the shrine and placed the Shikon Jewel on the altar. _After all, Inuyasha's hatred should be enough._ Naraku threw off the baboon covering once again. A slim, dark-haired young woman, dressed in the robes of a priestess appeared. _Now for you, Inuyasha!_

OOO

Inuyasha landed in the clearing by the Sacred Tree with ease and silence. He glanced around. Kagome wasn't here yet. Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. He tapped his foot with impatience. Suddenly, a noise caught his ear. He turned to see Kagome approaching, a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows across her back.

"Kagome, there you are." Inuyasha greeted her, "Where've you been?"

Kagome didn't answer and continued to walk forward. Then she stopped and drew out an arrow and notched it. Inuyasha frowned. _What was going on? Was a demon nearby? _Inuyasha glanced around and sniffed. He couldn't smell any demons, so why was Kagome –

His thoughts were cut off as an arrow whistled past his cheek and buried itself into the bark of a tree behind him. Inuyasha spun to face Kagome fully.

"What the hell, Kagome?" He shouted angrily.

Inuyasha froze when he saw her face. It was filled with hatred. She was glaring at him with such rage that Inuyasha took a slight step backwards.

"You thought that I'd let you have the Jewel?" Kagome's cold voice asked.

Inuyasha felt confusion, "What are you talking about? I told you that I didn't want the Jewel. I came to meet you here to get rid of it!"

Kagome laughed coldly, "You think I didn't see through your lies?"

"Lies? What are you – "

"A worthless half-demon like yourself would always want the Shikon Jewel. I cannot allow you to come near it." Kagome notched another arrow and aimed straight at Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha flinched when the words 'half-demon' exited Kagome's mouth. He clenched his teeth and fists, "What about yesterday? Were you lying then?"

"Of course I was!" Kagome snickered, "You think I liked having your disgusting half-demon hands on me? I needed to lure you in! It was the only way!"

Inuyasha felt anger and a deep sadness course through his heart. Had it all been a lie? If so why hadn't she just killed him to begin with? _Why? _Inuyasha thought desperately. _Why did you betray me, Kagome?_

Kagome fired the second arrow. Inuyasha leapt up out of the way and landed in a tree. Another arrow was shot at the branch. Inuyasha took off at full speed.

"Get lost, you disgusting half-demon!" Kagome's voice shouted after him, "And never return!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed.

When he was far enough away he spotted the rooftops of the shrine. He contemplated them for a while. Inuyasha scowled. What did it matter now? He'd been cast out of another village. If he was leaving he was going to take what he originally came for. The Shikon Jewel!

OOO

Kagome remained on the ground. She couldn't work up the strength to get up. What was the point? She felt a small, hard, lump under her body. A rock? Kagome shifted to remove the object. She hissed in pain as the wound in her shoulder protested. Kagome finally pulled out the object. It was the lip-colouring. Kagome stared at it. Had Inuyasha been serious about her having it? Why had he attacked her then? Why? Memories of her time with Inuyasha flashed in her mind's eye. Had it all been a lie? But it couldn't have been!

Kagome steeled herself and managed to stagger to her feet. She clutched her wounded shoulder, wincing every so often. Clutching the shell in one hand she focused her thoughts. As she walked slowly and unsteadily back to the shrine tears continued to pour down her cheeks. Maybe she could find Inuyasha and reason with him. If not…

Kagome focused on the arrows she could use. Her wound was deep and she might not get more than one shot. She had to find an arrow that would stop Inuyasha in one shot. Her heart gave a painful lurch at killing him. But the Arrow of Sealing… Kagome came to a halt and leaned against a tree. _I can't! _Kagome thought. _Not that one! _She clutched the makeup shell tighter.Kagome pushed away from the tree with renewed determination. _I'll find a way to reason with him! We'll find a way to figure this out!_

Kagome finally made it to the shrine grounds. She reached down and scooped up her bow and one arrow. She couldn't carry her quiver with her injury so she would only take one arrow. It would have to be enough.

Screams came from the direction of the village. Kagome spun around in time to see a flash of red crash into the roof of the shrine. Kagome staggered forward. _Inuyasha!_ She thought desperately.

OOO

Inuyasha got by the villagers with ease. They were no match for him. He crashed into the roof of the shrine and spotted the Jewel on the altar. He sauntered forward and scooped it up. Inuyasha turned as he heard cries from outside. But they were different than the cries they had shouted as he made his way through the village.

"Lady Kagome!" one man cried, "What has happened? Has the half-demon attacked you?"

This sentence caused Inuyasha's heart to stop cold. Then he opened his senses and could smell the heavy scent of blood. Kagome's blood. She was hurt badly. Without thinking he exited the shrine through the door.

Kagome stood on the path. She was clutching her shoulder with one hand and a bow and one arrow with the other. The village men were gathered around her. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, completely forgetting what Kagome had done to him minutes previously, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Kagome raised her head and met his eyes. Her face was filled with sadness, confusion and betrayal. She clenched her shoulder tighter.

"You did this to me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha staggered back a step. He had? But no, he couldn't have! He barely registered the villagers' cries of anger. They started to approach him but Kagome raised her uninjured arm to stop them.

"Please, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "why did you betray me?"

"_I _betray _you_!" Inuyasha shouted back, the shock of Kagome's injury fading, "_You_ attacked _me_! You called me a disgusting half-demon!"

Kagome stared at him, "You promised me that you would protect me with your life! You attacked me!"

"I never attacked you!" Inuyasha shouted, "I would never betray you, Kagome!"

Kagome flinched. She raised the bow, notched the arrow and drew it back. Inuyasha realized that there were tears in her eyes.

"I trusted you!" Kagome choked out, "I thought we could – I thought we – "

Kagome's voice was cut off. She was shuddering. Whether it was from the tears or the pain of holding the arrow, Inuyasha couldn't be sure. It was probably a mixture of both.

"It wasn't me!" Inuyasha shouted, he had to make sure she understood, "I didn't betray you, Kagome!"

Kagome felt the seeds of doubt being planted in her heart. If it wasn't Inuyasha, then who? But that wasn't possible. It had been Inuyasha who attacked her there was no mistaking it. But somehow the doubts in heart told her that it wasn't Inuyasha. It hadn't been him.

Kagome lowered the arrow then dropped it to the ground, "I believe you." She whispered, softly, "Inuyasha, I would never, ever, call you a disgusting half-demon. It wasn't me."

With those words, Kagome collapsed, her strength leaving her. Inuyasha dropped the Shikon Jewel, ran forward and caught her. Kagome rested in his arms. She smiled up at him.

"Just rest, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he examined the wound.

It wasn't bad. In fact, all things considered it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Inuyasha remembered all that his mother taught him and knew he'd be able to save Kagome.

**Please review. Don't rest easy everybody. Just because Kagome and Inuyasha know they didn't betray each other doesn't mean Naraku's done with them! Stay tuned! Thanks to all the reviewers: PrincessAnime08, kawaiiemichan, Yana5, aras the crazy writer, Black and White Kirara, TaKeR90, edasama, Peaceful Dragon Rose, glon morski, syrahsyara, Ivorybreath, panneler-san, and Fanficgal357.**

**On another note I am very sorry for not updating in the past two weeks. I was super busy and I wanted to make sure that the last three chapters of this story came out right.**


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 31**

"You fools!" the voice caused Inuyasha and Kagome to look in the direction of where Inuyasha had dropped the Jewel when he ran forward to catch Kagome.

A man stood on the path. He was dressed in the pelt of a baboon with his face covered. In one hand he held the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha sniffed, trying to catch the baboon-clad man's scent.

"You're a demon!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Of course!" the man snapped back, "My plan has fallen through thanks to the two of you!"

"What plan?" Kagome whispered, "What did you do?"

"Ah, Kagome," the man snickered, "Don't you agree that the Jewel is more beautiful when it's tainted?"

Kagome gasped. Any doubts about Inuyasha attacking her left in her mind vanished.

"It was you!" Kagome shouted, she tried to sit up; "You attacked me!" she glanced over at Inuyasha who looked stunned, "And Inuyasha! You attacked him too!"

"Of course." The demon said again, "But the doubts were there weren't they? You both thought the other had attacked you and wished for your death."

Inuyasha was growling and seething, "You bastard!" he finally shouted, "Better get ready for a long trip because I'm sending you to hell!"

Inuyasha set Kagome down gently and drew Tetsusaiga. The sword transformed as it was drawn out. Inuyasha flew forward and slashed down at the demon. The demon dodged him easily. Inuyasha cursed and swung the sword again.

"I really don't have time for this." The demon noted, "After all I have what I came for."

He held up the Jewel, then turned and took off into the trees.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he prepared to go after him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha turned to face her, "Please, take me with you!"

"What!" Inuyasha snapped, "No way, Kagome! You're too weak!"

"We don't have time to argue!" Kagome shot back as she staggered to her feet and gathered the single arrow she'd dropped, "Besides, guarding the Shikon Jewel is my duty. It's my responsibility."

Inuyasha gave a snarl but sheathed Tetsusaiga and gathered Kagome onto his back. He took off after the demon. As Inuyasha ran Kagome shifted slightly on his back.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She whispered.

Inuyasha almost stumbled in surprise, "What are you sorry for?"

"I doubted you," Kagome spoke softly, "I really thought you'd attacked me and wanted me and the villagers dead. If I'd really known you I would never have doubted you."

"Don't be stupid!" Inuyasha snapped as he ran, "I believed you'd attempted to kill me too. You aren't alone in thinking that. We'll get the Jewel back and make that demon bastard pay for trying to trick us!"

"Hmm-hmm." Kagome muttered in acknowledgement.

Inuyasha continued to run until they reached a cliff face that was impossible to climb. The baboon-clad demon stood at the bottom, apparently waiting for them.

"You've arrived." There was a hint of laughter in the demon's voice. It caused Inuyasha to bristle.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he set Kagome gently against a tree, "Stopped running, huh? Knew you couldn't get away?"

"Don't show your ignorance!" the demon snarled, "I merely thought it better to kill the two of you now instead of you bothering me later on."

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga once more, "Doesn't matter to me! Just tell me your name so I know the bastard who caused so much trouble."

The demon laughed outright, "I am called Naraku. But Kagome already knows me. Or at least part of me."

Kagome raised her head slightly. She continued to clutch her wounded shoulder, which had stopped bleeding slightly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome challenged, her voice strong despite her appearance, "I've never met you before in my life!"

Naraku laughed again. Inuyasha and Kagome were getting rather angry and annoyed at his amusement.

"Oh, Kagome," Naraku smirked, "that you've forgotten him already pains me. Did the part of me that holds all the demons that merged together in one piece make such a fleeting impression?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered.

But she already had a suspicion. What Naraku had said, it sounded like the merger of hundreds of demons using a single human soul as a bonding agent. It sounded like the demon that Midoriko had fought all those years ago. The demon that eventually brought about her downfall.

"You've guessed." Naraku snickered.

"Kagome," Inuyasha turned to face her, "What's he talking about?"

"Which human soul did you use?" Kagome asked quietly, "Who was it that the demons used to bond themselves together?"

"You already know the answer." Naraku stated coldly.

Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat, "Onigumo."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock. He spun around to face Naraku.

"That bandit!" Inuyasha snapped, "Why would he sacrifice himself to be devoured by demons? What possible reason could he have?"

As Inuyasha asked these questions, Kagome felt a sinking feeling. The realization caused her to cry out like she'd suffered another injury.

"Onigumo…but he couldn't…it's not possible…" Kagome stuttered.

Naraku smiled triumphantly, "Yes, Kagome. Onigumo – that fool – loved you. That's why he offered his soul and body to the horde of demons. He wished to possess you and the Jewel." Naraku raised the hand that held the Jewel then lowered it again, "I have what I wanted. The Shikon Jewel is tainted. Not as much as I would have liked but it's enough for me to get started on."

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga, "Kagome and I know that we didn't betray each other. The Jewel shouldn't have absorbed those feelings."

"Again you show your ignorance, disgusting half-breed!" Naraku stated, "You felt those feelings once. The Shikon Jewel absorbed them. Do you really think the Jewel is going to allow itself to be purified by the realization that the two of you didn't betray each other? The only way the Jewel will be purified is if Kagome touches it and I'm not about to let that happen."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome slumped against the tree that he'd placed her by. Her head was bowed and she seemed to be crying.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Enough of this!" Naraku shouted at the same time.

Out from under Naraku's baboon-cloak tentacles were spreading out. They made their way toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha managed to dodge and cut at the tentacles. _If I could figure out how to use that attack that I used on the Birds of Paradise, maybe I could defeat him. _Inuyasha thought determinedly. He glanced back at Kagome. _Kagome isn't fit to fight. I have to end this quickly and get her treatment for her wound. She doesn't have much time left!_

Kagome felt separate from the battle taking place only a few feet from her. Everything was her fault. Onigumo offered his soul and body to demons in order to possess her. In doing so Naraku was created. And Naraku…he'd killed so many. She had no doubt in her mind that he'd called the Birds of Paradise to the village. Kaede's death was his fault! _No. _Kagome thought bitterly. _Lady Kaede's death was my fault. Naraku was created because of me. What he does is my responsibility. _Kagome pulled herself to her feet. _I have to stop him. I _will _stop him. He won't hurt anyone else. _She winced and clutched her shoulder. She might not live if she fought but there was no choice.

Kagome staggered forward. She didn't have a lot of time left. She drew the arrow back and prepared to fire. But seconds later she lowered it. Naraku was too strong now. If she could manage to strike the Jewel and purify it, it might do mortal damage to Naraku. But would it be enough? Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, who was continuing to fight. If Inuyasha could use that attack from before, then maybe…

"Inuyasha!" She shouted, "Do you know how to make the marks in the ground?"

Kagome braced herself, trying to fight through the pain and hoping that Inuyasha would understand what she meant. Inuyasha's eyes met hers. Understanding flashed in them. He shook his head.

"I don't know!" He elaborated, "It was a fluke! I was so angry that it just happened!"

Kagome reached up and clutched her shoulder again. It was throbbing. Was there no hope then? Was all lost? Were they going to die? Kagome's head shot up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "I believe in you! I know you can do it again! You just have to believe in yourself!"

Inuyasha was surprised but pleased by Kagome's encouragement. He stood his ground as the tentacles approached. He held up Tetsusaiga and closed his eyes. _Tetsusaiga. _He thought calmly. _I need your help. I need to protect Kagome. I need to use that attack from before. _Then with more determination, Inuyasha focused. _I have to stop Naraku from hurting any more people! _

With that last thought something crossed Inuyasha's senses. More specifically, his sense of smell. The scents of the demonic auras striking each other and rubbing against one another. Out of the centre appeared a gash. _That area. _Inuyasha thought. _Maybe if I cut it…Well it doesn't matter. I have to do something and this is my best chance. _Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga above his head. _Tetsusaiga, I'm counting on you. Kagome's counting on you. Don't let me down._

Inuyasha slashed through the gash just before the spear-like tentacles were about to impale him. The blades of light appeared just as they had with the Birds of Paradise. Naraku let out a scream of fury.

Kagome recognized what was occurring. Now was the time. She drew her arrow back again and focused. This might be her last act while alive. It had to count. She spotted the tainted Shikon Jewel under Naraku's baboon cloak. She fired.

The arrow flew forward in a flash of pink, purifying, light. It speared the Jewel purifying it completely. Naraku let out another scream, this time one of pain. He couldn't escape the purifying light of Kagome's arrow or Inuyasha's attack. The attacks were tearing him apart.

There was a bright flash and Naraku had vanished. The Shikon Jewel fell and struck the ground with Kagome's arrow piercing the centre. Kagome stumbled forward. She fell to her knees and scooped up the Jewel.

"It's over." She whispered.

Inuyasha was next to her, supporting her.

"Kagome." He whispered, "Don't worry, you'll be alright."

"Hmmm." Kagome whispered.

She fell sideways into darkness, knowing she'd be safe because Inuyasha was there for her.

OOO

Inuyasha sat in a tree overlooking the village. He stared down at the hut directly under his perch. He was staring with such intensity that many people might think he was attempting to move the hut with his mind.

It had been three days since Naraku's attack. There was no sign that the half-demon was alive, which suited Inuyasha fine. He despised the demon with a passion he didn't know he possessed.

Kagome had been unconscious the entire time. Inuyasha managed to treat her wound to the best of his ability but she still hadn't gotten up. When they'd returned to the village, Inuyasha carrying Kagome, a healer from a neighbouring village had been called. She'd angrily banished the half-demon from the sick room but Inuyasha had overheard her telling the village headman that Kagome would be dead if it hadn't been for Inuyasha's treatments.

In the meantime, Inuyasha had taken to defending the village in Kagome's place. He'd managed to master the new attack with little effort. He felt like cheering every time he did it correctly but his mind would drift to Kagome and he wouldn't feel like celebrating.

"Lord Inuyasha!" a tiny voice sounded. A small fleck leapt onto Inuyasha's nose and began sucking blood.

SMACK!

The now-flattened Myoga puffed himself back to normal size when he reached the branch of the tree that Inuyasha was sitting on.

"Lord Inuyasha, I heard you defeated a really powerful demon." Myoga waved his arms, "Congratulations!"

"The congrats should go to Kagome." Inuyasha noted, "She was the one who suffered the most in getting this victory, if you could call it that."

Myoga watched his master with stunned disbelief. His master hadn't been this depressed since his mother had died. Myoga glanced down at the hut that Inuyasha was staring at. The little flea demon found himself hoping that the young priestess would get better soon. For Inuyasha's sake more than anything else.

**Please review. Thanks to all the reviewers: glon morski, PrincessAnime08, aras the crazy writer, edasama, Ivorybreath, Black and White Kirara, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, Mayonaka Naze, panneler-san, Peaceful Dragon Rose, kawaiiemichan, Fanficgal357, PlayingThePiano, elf mermaid, Mekon, Alechaos Ogigio, and xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx. And a big thanks to all the people who've reviewed, as this story has reached 200 reviews!**


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 32**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She was staring at the roof of the hut that she and Lady Kaede used to share. How did she get back here? Naraku…Then it all came flooding back. Kagome sat up quickly. A hiss of pain escaped from her. She glanced down at her right arm, which was in a sling. Kagome reached up and pulled open the white yukata she wore. Her shoulder was bandaged. She touched it gently and winced slightly.

"Don't touch that." A voice came from the doorway of the hut. An old woman stood there, holding a basket of herbs. "You will damage your shoulder even more. What you need is rest and relaxation." The woman continued.

Kagome watched as the woman set the herbs down and dropped another log onto the fire that was going.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kagome asked.

The woman took as seat next to her and proceeded to check the bandages.

"I'm Retsu." The woman said with a smile, "I'm a healer from a neibouring village. The villagers called for me when you were brought back to the village half-dead."

"How long have I been asleep?" Kagome asked.

"About three days." Retsu said, completing her examination of Kagome's shoulder, "I suggest you have bed rest for at least another week. That was a serious injury. Had that half-demon not treated it and…well, here's the odd thing, if the wound had been a bit deeper you would have died. Tell me," Retsu turned and faced Kagome with seriousness, "when you were attacked did you bend forward?"

Kagome recalled in her memory bending down to retrieve the makeup shell that she'd dropped. It looked like Inuyasha had saved her in more ways than one.

"I dropped something and was bending down to retrieve it." Kagome explained, "Speaking of which, the Shikon Jewel, is it still here?"

Retsu gestured to Kagome's right. On the floor of the hut rested the Jewel. Kagome reached over with a wince and scooped it up. It was pure. Kagome exhaled in relief.

"How have the demon attacks been?" she asked the old healer.

Retsu turned to face her from mixing the herbs she'd gathered, "There haven't been any. That half-demon has been protecting the village. For what reason, I'll never understand. He's also been hanging around this hut waiting for word on you. I've tried to get him to leave, but he refuses."

Kagome felt a smile touch her features. Her heart seemed to be swelling with a joy so large that her body couldn't contain it.

"May I see him?" Kagome asked politely.

Retsu scowled and opened her mouth.

"Just for a little while," Kagome said quickly before Retsu could say anything, "He saved my life and is protecting the villagers. Please."

Retsu frown deepened, "Fine, but only for a little while and you must go to sleep once he's left, understand?"

Kagome nodded. Retsu exited the hut for a couple of minutes. She returned in a short amount of time with Inuyasha behind her.

"You have a couple of minutes." Retsu said sharply to Inuyasha, "Don't go wearing her out, understand?"

Inuyasha's face took on a scowl to rival Retsu's but he nodded. Retsu turned and exited the hut in a huff. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome from the entrance of the hut. He seemed hesitant to come in any further.

"You can come in." Kagome said while smiling weakly.

Inuyasha flushed but walked in and sat down next to Kagome. He shifted uncomfortably. Inuyasha could feel his thoughts going a mile a minute. What should he say? What should he do?

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

The words took him completely by surprise. His head shot up and he stared at Kagome dumbly. Her left hand rested on her lap and she seemed to be staring at it with deep concentration.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha burst out, "If you're apologizing for our…misunderstanding you don't need to, okay?"

"It was my fault." Kagome said quietly, "But what I'm really apologizing for is Naraku. Without me he wouldn't have been created. It was my fault."

Inuyasha scowled, "Don't even think that!" he snapped, "Don't even let it cross your mind! Onigumo, not you, created that monster! You were the one who told me that you hated that bandit so stop blaming yourself!"

Kagome raised her eyes to Inuyasha's in surprise.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"Don't think that." Inuyasha finished his rant softly.

Kagome smiled, "Thank-you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha returned to the smile, "No problem, Kagome."

Inuyasha reached out and grasped Kagome's hand. They were interrupted by Retsu entering the hut. Inuyasha withdrew his hand quickly.

"You've had enough time." The old healer stated, "You – " she pointed to Inuyasha – "outside. And you – " she pointed to Kagome – "get back to sleep."

OOO

A month had gone by and Kagome made a remarkable recovery. At the end of the month Retsu went home but not without leaving some instructions.

"You must not do any archery for another month. If you rest your shoulder long enough you may be able to go back your old skill in the bow and arrow. You must change the bandages once a week at least. You also mustn't overexert yourself. Follow these rules and you should be as good as new in three months."

Kagome accepted these conditions and was back to walking around the village in no time. The villagers were glad to see her walking about and would greet her enthusiastically.

It into the second month after Retsu's departure and Kagome was walking across the shrine grounds to the Sacred Tree. She paused in the meadow where she'd been attacked. There was no trace that anything evil had happened here. Kagome knelt down and brushed the grass with her fingertips.

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice startled her. She turned to see him approaching her from behind, "You okay?" he asked.

Kagome straightened up, "Yes." She turned in the direction of the Sacred Tree once more before turning to face Inuyasha again. She extended her hand, "Will you come with me?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a brief second before he stepped forward and grasped Kagome's outstretched hand.

"Of course." He said.

Kagome turned and walked with Inuyasha at her side to the Sacred Tree. When they reached the clearing they both paused.

"We were supposed to meet here." Kagome noted, "We're a bit late but…we made it."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha into the clearing. They stood in the centre. Kagome released Inuyasha's hand and reached into her sleeve. She pulled out the Shikon Jewel. It shone with a pure, pink, light. Inuyasha eyed it apprehensively.

"The Jewel sought to destroy us." Kagome muttered, "I guess it sensed that was what my intention was when I arranged the first meeting between us."

Inuyasha shifted then, "You know what to do, Kagome? You know how to destroy it?"

"I've known for awhile." Kagome said with a sad smile, "But I was afraid. Afraid of what may happen, afraid of what may happen if I'd been wrong. That's why I wanted you by my side. It gave me the strength to do what is necessary. I'm not afraid anymore."

Inuyasha stepped forward and embraced Kagome. She returned the hug like a dying woman. She was still afraid Inuyasha realized.

"Don't be afraid." Inuyasha whispered, "I'm right here, with you."

Kagome relaxed. She pulled back slightly. She held up the Shikon Jewel in the palm of her hand.

"Shikon Jewel!" Kagome cried out. Her voice didn't shake, "I am making my wish! My wish is that the Shikon Jewel will disappear forever!"

There was a flash of light. The Jewel shone brighter than it had ever before. It shone brighter still until it slowly faded away.

"Is it gone?" Inuyasha asked apprehensively.

Kagome closed her eyes and stretched out her senses. A smile touched her face.

"It's gone, finally it's gone." She cried out.

She and Inuyasha hugged once more.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome leaned back and placed her fingertips on his cheek. She didn't need to say anything. She and Inuyasha leaned forward and shared their first kiss. It was soft, tender and full of the love that they felt for one another. They pulled back and exchanged a look of understanding.

"I will always protect you with my life, Kagome." Inuyasha vowed.

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, "And I will always be by your side, Inuyasha."

They were silent for a bit then Kagome spoke, "Our lives aren't bound by the Shikon Jewel anymore. Our lives are bound for tomorrow."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded in full agreement.

**Please review. Well that's it! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, and alerted this story.** **I'm super excited about my next story, which is still in the planning stages. Keep an eye out! Hope to see you all again soon!**


End file.
